Seja Kimura: From Jedi Assassin to Wandering Jedi
by Son Kenshin
Summary: Seja Kimura's time as the Mandalorian Slayer is at an end, now his life as a wandering Jedi looking for atonement will begin. Complete.
1. The Mandalorian Slayer

Seja Kimura: From Assassin Jedi to Wandering Jedi

A Tale of the Mandalorian Wars

This fic is connected to Alice the Raven's fanfic, _A Fire of the Galaxy Aflame_. Note that her fic, _Fortune favors the Bold_, links to her original series, due to a female Revan being used. Now, to begin our story…

_It is an era of strife for the Old Republic. The warmongering Mandalorian Clans had been united under one banner, the one of Mandalore the Ultimate. They had conquered many worlds on the Outer Rim, but were careful not to attack worlds that had joined the Republic. _

_The Mandalorians steadily became bolder and bolder, trying to goad the Republic into a direct war. It worked, and they began invading the Republic planets on the Outer Rim, and were decimating the Republic Fleet's and armies with ease. Dark powers also seemed to be at work, so the Republic petitioned the Jedi Order for help. The Jedi Council preached patience, so they could discover the true threat, yet there were some who couldn't stand the suffering of those under the Mandalorian's heel._

_So, the Jedi Knights, Revan Skywalker and Malak went to action against the orders of their Masters and the Order itself. Taking many Jedi with them, mostly Padawans, yet a number of Jedi Knights, even a few disgruntled Jedi Masters joined their Cause. With these new allies, the Republic started a new, devastating offensive against the Mandalorians based on Onderon and Dxun. Now we begin on Onderon, with one Assassination Jedi stalking his prey…_

Chapter 1: The Mandalorian Slayer's

Night had fallen on the city of Iziz, capital of Onderon. For a year, the entire planet had been under Mandalorian control, and Republic aid had finally come. But, it wasn't fast enough, and Mandalorian patrols and official patrolled the streets nightly. Onderon had a small resistance, but it is in dire need of help.

The Mandalorians, although in battle they were fierce warriors who didn't give a damn about the life of a sentient warrior, actually treated the people of Iziz and Onderon pretty well. But still, the Onderonians hated being under the heel of such savages, and wanted the Queen Talia restored to the throne. Republic aid was coming, but most people didn't know about it.

"It is getting late, and I hear Republic assassins may be out…" an elderly Mandalorian thought out loud, walking next to his body guard, and he looked to see the younger body guard walking forward at a quicker pace than the elder, "Vako, slow down boy, we'll get to the palace soon."

"Sorry, but I am just a little excited Master Grunto," Vako, a young Mandalorian warrior replied, looking forward with his nightstick, which had a lantern on it.

"Excited for battle, boy?" Jaunto, Grunto's other bodyguard asked with a grunt.

"The boy's just been promised to wed the most attractive woman in his clan, Jaunto, so he has a right to be excited," Grunto chuckled, walking near his body guards threw the merchant quarter of Iziz, not noticing someone was stalking them in the shadows.

"I just can't wait to start my life with her. Under the empire that Mandalore is forming, we'll be heads of our clan in no time," Vako joked, taking a quick look behind them, looking at the alleys for a second, thinking he saw something.

"At the palace, we'll have some juma to celebrate the occasion. Your engagement, the many victories over the Republic, all will be celebrated," Jaunto told the younger Mandalorian, "I even heard she has arrived on Iziz just to visit you. You are a lucky man Vako."

Suddenly, the tapping of boots was heard from behind them. The group of Mandalorians turned around to see a short man, with long brown hair, wearing strange clothes, and he had a cylinder on his belt.

"Stop right there, you warmongers," the man ordered, his hand slowly going for the cylinder, "Governor Jaunto, I presume."

"Yes, who wants to know," Jaunto asked suspiciously, noticing the cylinder, "Men, it's a Jedi!"

"A Jedi? Here? They haven't even joined the war yet!" Grunto yelled, seizing his vibrosword.

"I've come to end your oppression on these people," the man said calmly, stepping further out of the shadows.

"That's the Mandalorian Slayer!" Jaunto yelled, noticing that Grunto wasn't ready to abandon the fight.

"I don't care who the hell he is, he isn't touching you Elder Jaunto!" Grunto yelled, as he began his charge at the Slayer.

The Slayer took his lightsaber off his belt telepathically, and a _snap-hiss_ was heard. Then, before the lead Mandalorian body guard could react, the Slayer moved at such a blinding speed everything was a blur. His head was instantly cut in half, making blood gush out of the wound, despite the cauterization. Grunto collapsed, and Jaunto pushed Vako out of the way.

"Elder!" Vako yelled as the Slayer turned his attention Jaunto.

"You have something to live for, Vako! Live for her!" Jaunto told him, but before he could even pull out his vibroblade, the Slayer had disappeared, "Where the hell is he?"

Jaunto received his answer, with the Slayer's lightsaber plunging down on the top of his forehead. The Slayer the kicked the dying man to the wall, making even more blood stream out of the Elder Mandalorian's wound.

The Slayer then turned to Vako, whose body had began to tremble. Lifting his lightsaber up vertically, the Slayer looked at the young Mandalorian with a wild, killer's eyes, which were golden in tint.

"Run now, and I'll let you live," the Slayer told Vako, and he shook his head.

"No! I can't run now! I haven't proved myself in battle!" Vako retorted, swiftly taking out his vibrosword, and he attacked the Slayer.

His attack was nothing, and the smaller man pushed him against the nearby wall. The sound of the lightsaber making contact with the vibrosword echoed threw the walls and alleys of Iziz. Using the last amount of his strength, Vako threw the Slayer back, yet the Jedi countered by slashing him threw the shoulder.

"AH!" Vako screamed as the burning blade cut threw his armor, and the lightsaber was pulled back by his enemy. Clutching his arm in pain, the young Mandalorian began to weep blood.

"Give up, you have no chance of winning," the Slayer warned the Mandalorian, who growled at such an order.

"Me, give up? I have too much to lose to give up!" Vako roared, charging his far more superior opponent.

The Slayer did the same, and with their blades both held high, they brought them down when the path crossed. It was like lightning had hit the area, and the two warriors stumbled forward for a second. Suddenly, blood erupted from Vako's other shoulder, and he fell to the ground. But then, on the Slayer's left cheek, blood came spewing out from a scratch he received from Vako's blade. The Slayer placed his hand on his cheek, and rubbed the blood from the scratch, and he looked at it to confirm it was his blood. He then looked over to see Vako, clinging onto life.

"Please…please…I don't want to die…I have too much to live for…" Vako mumbled, the blood of his wounds pooling under his body, and he reached out for a flower that had just fallen from a nearby tree, "Please…I don't want to die…for…Callista…"

As an image of the beautiful Callista appeared to him, holding a flower arrangement, he smiled, not noticing that the Slayer had walked to his body, and was pointing his Lightsaber down at Vako's neck.

"Callista…I…love you…" Vako murmured, almost reaching the flower before the blue colored lightsaber was jammed onto the back of his throat.

The Slayer twisted his blade, silencing everything that would come out of the Mandalorians throat. He turned it off, and looked to see two Republic Soldiers, as well as an Onderonian resistance fighter run towards him.

"We appreciate your help, Mr. Kimura, Iziz will owe you a debt of gratitude once Onderon is freed," the Onderonian resistance fighter congratulated him for his kills of the Mandalorian official, "With their governor gone, the Mandalorians here will be thrown into chaos."

One of the Republic Soldiers approached him, "Sir, you're injured. Let's take you back to base for treatment."

"It's nothing, just a scratch," the Slayer uttered, starting to walk away from the group, "Make sure you clean the bodyguards up. The governor's body is the only thing we'll need to leave."

"Yes, of course," the Republic Soldier trembled at the statement from the Mandalorian Slayer, and he looked down at the body of Vako, "This Mandalorian must have been quite skilled, to injure a Jedi as great as you, Seja Kimura."

"Not skilled, just stubborn," Seja Kimura, the Mandalorian Slayer commented, as he walked away, "He had a stubborn desire to continue to live and fight, no Mandalorian I've faced had been so determined…" as he walked further away, his eyes changed and he looked back at the Republic Soldiers, "…give them a good burial. I hope they find peace in the next life."

Then, Seja was gone, leaving the Republic Soldiers and Onderonian resistance fighter speechless.

"To go threw such a battle without losing his calmness, he surely is a Jedi," as the Onderonian soldier dropped a Republic symbol, with the galactic basic words 'For the Force', etched underneath it, "They are truly great warriors."

"Since Revan and Malak came into War, things have started looking up for the Republic, with the Jedi actually helping us; we'll be able to the beat the Mandalorians in no time."

The Republic Soldiers and Onderonian resistance fighter watched as the young man, Seja Kimura, the Mandalorian Slayer, disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**Iziz, Merchant Quarter, two months later**

In the alleys of the Merchant Quarter, the Mandalorian Slayer was washing his face. He was near the Onderonian Resistance hideout, far from the prying eyes of the occupying Mandalorians. He began thinking of what has passed over the past two months.

_He was on Dxun, carrying out an assignment to further destabilize the Mandalorians there, which had been being hammered by Republic guns and troops. He watched his fellow Jedi being cut down by heavy blaster fire, and seeing the troops quiver in fear at their enemy. He could feel the fear in the air, but it wouldn't affect him, fear leads to the dark side, or so he had been told by his many Jedi Masters. He then felt a presence behind hit, it was a cloaked Mandalorian. The Mandalorian raised his heavy blaster to take down the Jedi, who just vanished before his eyes. The Mandalorian came out of his cloak, and was suddenly cut down by Seja, who had no emotion in his eyes._

He placed his hands into the water again, looking at himself in the mirror. There were towels placed for his convenience, yet he didn't take one just yet. The smell of blood was still on his Jedi Robes, which he found hard getting out. He stared into the mirror again, focusing on the scar that was still present on his face. Another flashback hit his mind…

_He was on Seracco, fighting the Mandalorians there from the shadows. Five Mandalorian swordsmen stood in his way of his target, and before they could even react, their heads or torsos had gaping slash wounds. They cried in pain, blood flying up into the air as Seja continued to walk to his target, an important Mandalorian general. When he reached the room, the blood had soaked into his brown robes, and he faced the General. This Mandalorian was different from the rest, he was more skilled, but like all the others, his blade never even touched Seja. The Slayer vanished, and the Mandalorian general looked around, and was able to block Seja's horizontal slash, yet his blade broke due to the strain and he was beheaded. The general's body shook violently, before falling to the ground. The arteries in his neck pumped more blood up threw the cauterized neck, spraying more blood onto Seja's body._

He sighed; the war was far from over. The Republic had gone into it ill-prepared; all of their tactics and battle plans were dependent on the bureaucracy that plagued the Senate. They weren't prepared for the fight on the fly tactics of the Mandalorians, nor were the prepared for the tenacity of the warriors they faced. Revan reformed all that, throwing the bureaucracy out of the battle plans, making sound tactics, yet they were still fighting an uphill battle. However, men like Revan, and his friend Malak, gave the Republic hope for victory. Suddenly, he began thinking of the assassination he performed a few days ago…

_He was back on Dxun, this time, he had allies assisting him. A man named Atton Rand and another man name Seiko, the leader of the Echani Advanced Corps. The stalked there way threw the jungle, avoiding Mandalorian traps and the beasts that lived there. It was obvious that Atton didn't want to be here, even though Seja mysteriously couldn't read his thoughts, instead he read the man's body movements and life force, which was completely separate from the Force. They reached their target, and Atton began suppressing blaster fire. Both Seja and Seiko leapt into the fray, cutting down the Mandalorian swordsmen and gunners as they charged for the compound. Blood splattered onto his face as his lightsaber pierced the durasteel doors. There stood one of Mandalore's most trusted generals, who were commanding the army on this section of the moon. Seja squared off with the general, using the Force to throw him back violently threw the heavy rock walls of the compound. He charges forth, bringing his lightsaber down on his enemy. Instantly, the fight was over, and the Mandalorian General's head rolled through the compound, and Seja came walking forward, his body covered in blood again, looking at Atton and Seiko, who were destroying the com-system of the compound._

'The scent of blood…it soaks threw everything…' Seja thought to himself, as he plunged a bucket into the sink, lifted it over his head, and he dropped the soothing cool water onto his body.

Seja then heard, more like felt a familiar presence at the door of the washroom. He turned over to see a man with long hair, a thin mustache, and a Republic Uniform on his body.

"Mr. Brutus…" Seja said, looking at the man before him.

"Nice to see you again Slayer, Commander Wann wants to speak to you," Ergot Brutus told Seja, who nodded, "So come on, he is getting impatient."

Seja sighed, and nodded. The young Jedi grabbed his lightsaber, and walked out threw the door. He followed Ergot threw the alleys, being cautious that no one was following them. They arrived at a modest looking building, and they walked threw the opened door that was present there. As it closed, Ergot began to breathe easily.

"Damn, why do you choose that wash house? There is one in the hideout," Ergot asked, looking at the smaller man.

"For the privacy, it is a good place to center my thoughts, Ergot," Seja replied plainly, and they walked threw the back door.

There was a beautiful garden there, with a modest size pond in the middle of it. There, Commander Roland Wann and resistance leader General Vaklu, cousin to the rightful ruler of Onderon, Queen Talia, were present, talking battle strategies. Roland bent down to feed the exotic fish in the pond, and then looked up to see Seja and Ergot there.

"Thank you for coming, Slayer, how have you been doing?" Roland asked, rising to his feet. He was about 15 years older than Seja, yet he still had a youthful appearance. On his waist were both a blaster pistol and an Echani vibroblade. His Republic uniform was also neatly pressed.

"I have been 'doing' well, Mr. Wann," Seja replied unemotionally, receiving a horrified gasp from Ergot.

"Hey, hey, he is your commanding officer after all," Ergot whispered, and looked to see Roland chuckling.

"Have you any business for me? Any assassinations that need to be done?" Seja asked his voice as unemotional as ever.

"No assassinations this time Kimura," Roland replied, then he walked toward the young man, "I actually need you to come with General Vaklu and I for a meeting with Admiral Revan, it'll be at the military base's restaurant."

"So you want me to be your body guard?" Seja asked, needing clarification.

"No, I want you to attend the meeting," Roland replied, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder, "As I understand it, you are good friends with Revan and Malak. It'll be good for you to see them again."

"Wow, what an honor!" Ergot exclaimed, looking down at his younger friend, "Your names will be recorded in Republic H-!"

"I decline," Seja said plainly, making Ergot's hopes crash down out of the sky, "I'm a Jedi, and also an Assassin. I have no interest in being recorded in the annuls of history…an assassin is best left for the shadows."

Seja immediately shrugged Roland's hand off his shoulder, turned around, and walked out of the garden.

"Little snot-nose punk," Vaklu grumbled, walking towards one of the flower bushes, 'Jedi, so arrogant, as well as the Republic they serve. Onderon should remain independent, but those damn Mandalorians forced us into this alliance, that will undoubtedly make use join their corrupt, bureaucratic system.'

"He has changed, the kid I knew who first joined us would never pass up an opportunity like this," Ergot mentioned, walking to Roland, "He has definitely matured, probably from all the killing he has to do."

Roland nodded, remembering the day he met Seja…

_It was a summer day on Dantooine. A Rodian named Asaku had summoned him to look at the fighters he had gathered. They were training in the field, far away from the Jedi Enclave._

_" How do they look, Mr. Wann, I heard the Republic was looking for fighters to match the Mandalorians, well I have them, " Asaku asked the Republic commander, " Any of these men or women I gathered could fight a full grown Mandalorian to a standstill, or better. "_

_Roland nodded, and looked down to the group. There were humans, Twi'leks, Gammoreons, Wookies, and a few races that Roland didn't know about. His eyes then focused on a young man who was carrying a sheathed vibrosword, but had a cylinder on his waist._

_"You have children here as well?" Roland asked, noticing the young man stepping forward._

_" This kid is no ordinary child, nor should he be classified as a child. He is 16, a lot older than he looks. Plus, he is a Jedi, who didn't go with Revan and Malak into war a year ago, " Asaku replied, as the boy walked passed a Wookie and some Gammoreans._

_"(A Boy with a blade, thinks he is a warrior,)" the Wookie warbled, mocking the teenager._

_": Hey boy! If you can chop that tree in half with that sword, I'll give you 2,000 credits:" A Gammorean squealed, holding his mighty war axe up and pointing at a nearby tree._

_The boy nodded, and walked forward towards the thick tree. He placed the vibroblade on his left hip, and put the center of his weight on his right. Grasping the hilt, he closed his eyes and let the Force flow threw his body. In one fluid movement, he pulled the vibroblade out of its sheath, so fast, no one could see it. All they could see is the handiwork, a thin line appeared on the tree, the vibroblade had cut threw it entirely. But he wasn't done, and he took the sheath off his waist and slammed it hard into the tree. Instantly, the tree fell, leaving everyone speechless. _

_"Goruk'ulto, you owe me 2000 credits," the boy said as he looked over at the Gammoreon, who snorted and reached into his pocket._

_'This boy could be even better than Revan himself…' Roland thought, looking at the teenager._

_" So, Mr. Wann, what do you think? " Asaku asked, looking at the human._

_"That young man, he needs to join the Republic Army, we need people like him," Roland replied, and Asaku nodded._

_A little later, they met in Asaku's house. It was a modest little farm, who Asaku shared with is wife, Nori, a fellow Rodian. As Roland and the boy talked, the Rodian mercenary played a few tunes on his guitar like instrument._

_Sipping a glass of Juma Juice, Roland looked up at the youth. As he put down the cup, he cleared his throat._

_"I understand you are a Jedi, Seja Kimura," Roland started, looking at the boy eating rice out of his bowl, "Or should I say were?" _

_"I am still a Jedi, Mr. Wann," Seja, the teenager replied, dropping his fork and rubbing his brown hair out of his field of vision, "The Masters didn't cast me out of the Order, I left on my own."_

_"May I ask, why didn't you leave with Revan and Malak?" Roland asked, watching the teen drink some tea that Nori had brought out for him, "I am sure they left with plenty of your friends."_

_"They were my friends, Mr. Wann. But I was unsure at the time. I had just completed my trials for becoming a Jedi Knight, and had my Padawan braid severed," Seja replied simply, "But after watching the holos of the Republic citizens continuing to suffer under the Mandalorians, I began to have my doubts."_

_"I see, so you left recently then?" Roland asked once more, and Seja nodded, "One final question, have you ever killed anyone with those skills of yours?"_

_"No," Seja replied simply, eating some noodles on another plate._

_"Well can you?" Roland berated this time and Seja looked at him silently for a second._

_"Well yes, that is if I can put my saber down at the end of the wars after I end the innocent peoples suffering," Seja replied, and Roland nodded._

_" Seja, please go upstairs for a moment. Roland and I have some things to discuss, " Asaku told the young Jedi, who nodded and slid out of his chair and walked towards the stairs, " …so you really want him for your army, correct? "_

_"That is true, he would be a valuable warrior against the Mandalorians, and with his skill with the Force, he'd be a skilled assassin as well," Roland replied, and then sighed, "But, I really don't feel like I can rob him of his innocence like that."_

_" It is a hard decision, but I know you will make the right choice, " Asaku said, strumming a few strings on his instrument, " I know Revan and the Republic need assassins to help against the Republic, but why won't you do it? I heard you had trained in stealth and is very skilled in the blade. "_

_"I am important military commander now, and my stealth skills have dulled, but I've kept up with my sword training," Roland replied, "I now have a different area of expertise now as well."_

_" I see, well, you can have the boy, on one condition. You can never kill another person again, " Asaku told him, and the human looked over at him, " I won't trade that boy's innocence so easily, you see."_

_"Very well. My blade and my blaster will never be used again against another sentient being," Roland replied, securing his blade onto his waist, and he looked down at it one last time._

To be continued…


	2. The Night Blood Rained

Chapter 2: The Night Blood Rained

**Iziz, Republic Army and Onderonian Resistance hideout**

As Seja, the Mandalorian slayer left the hideout, Roland's bodyguard Micheal, a Twi'lek man walked up to Roland. The twi'lek gave the Republic Commander a cup of juma as well as a datapad. He nodded, and began to sip the beverage.

'It seems the Mandalorians have finally caught wind of Seja,' Roland thought, sipping the juma slowly, 'It makes sense, his kills have exceeded over a hundred and fifty in just these past few months…' he took the cup of juma down from his lips, "It has almost been a year since he joined us, and perhaps he has matured, but he seems so different."

"What does the report say, Roland?" Vaklu asked, walking away from the bush he was inspecting.

"The report says that the Mandalorians have begun training anti-assassins, calling for all races who hate the Republic to join them…" Roland replied, placing the datapad gently down at his feet, "This isn't good. The Mandalorian Slayer is now their target."

"The boy is skilled enough to handle it," Vaklu commented, "He has killed 150 of the Mandalorian's best, hasn't he?"

"Let's just hope…" Roland replied, looking down at the fish pond, 'I don't want his innocence, his purity, to be given up for nothing. Because he is so pure, he is starting to feel the difference between just being a Jedi and an assassin.'

**Iziz Cantina**

Seja was resting in one of the booths of the pub, waiting for his food order to get to him. He quietly placed his juma juice down on the table, and looked down at it. His lightsaber was concealed, and the civilian clothes he was now wearing made him look like just an ordinary Onderonian.

'It's no good,' he thought, listening to the hustle and bustle of the Cantina, 'Whatever I drink tastes like blood these days.'

'I started drinking about two months ago, soon after I was wounded on the cheek,' he continued thinking, 'Not once have I thought it was good. But only recently it has tasted like blood.'

The image of his Master, Jedi Master Okih Jiro flashed in his mind, drinking a flask of Tarisian Ale.

'I learned my swordsmanship and Force powers from you, Master…but my drinking been self-taught.'

The waitress then brought him his food, a simple plate of soup, noodles, and food bars for later. He thanked her quietly, trying to ignore the pazaak game being played near him. The two players were making quite a stir, and it would have annoyed the hell out of a normal person, but Seja kept the serene calm of a Jedi as he ate his meal.

Suddenly, the talking stopped slowly, and the tapping of light feet were heard. A woman, with gray skin and red hair, wearing a simple short dress that covered her small frame sat behind Seja, and a waitress walked over to her.

"Tarisian ale, please," she asked the waitress, who nodded.

"Want something stronger than juma, I guess," the waitress asked and the woman nodded, "Be back soon hon."

Seja continued to eat as the strange woman waited for her ale to be brought to her. The Jedi's eyes wandered noticing two men, with obviously fake Republic Army uniforms were eyeing her and chuckling. As soon the waitress brought the woman her ale, she poured it in the cup and began drinking it immediately. After a few seconds, she had finished, and breathed out slowly. When she looked up, the two men who were gawking her were hovering over her. Both of them then slammed their glasses in front of her.

"Hey woman!" one of them yelled, slamming his juma juice bottle on the table.

The other one then grinned, "You will pour us our drinks!"

"We are Republic Soldiers from Cathar!" the first one yelled; smoke seemingly coming out of his nose.

"Every day we risk our lives for you commoners!"

"You should be grateful to serve us!"

A twi'lek, named Kiph, smugly said, "Cathar isn't even part of the Republic, fool."

"What did you say!" the big one who slammed the juice bottle roared, going for his vibroblade.

The whole cantina quieted down from that outburst, and both faux Republic soldiers grinned.

"That's right, keep your mouths shut."

"Saved your life."

"Yes, you did save _your_ lives. If you'd drawn fully, you would have faced me," a voice said from behind the two faux soldiers.

"Wha…" the larger faux soldier, the one who threatened the people in the cantina and the red haired girl roared, turning around, drawing his vibroblade.

But, a hand was put on the pommel of his blade, stopping it from being drawn. He saw the young man, Seja, standing before him, looking unemotionally at him.

"I'll warn you once. The time where _real_ Republic troops will be walking threw these streets is soon. The chaos that is already here will only grow worse," Seja told the man, with a shadow over his eyes, and he looked up, showing his golden yellow eyes to the man, "There is no room for false Republic troops in Iziz anymore. If you value your life, hurry along home."

The larger man and his partner stood in dumbfounded silence from the younger man's warning. Suddenly, they were beginning to be booed by the cantina patrons/

"That's right!"

More boos were thrown at them

"Get out of Iziz you fakes!"

Suddenly, two bouncers came up and escorted the two faux Republic soldiers out of the cantina. Seja then put his credits on the table, and began to leave.

"I've caused a stir, thank you, and goodbye," he told the Bith barkeep, who nodded thanks as he walked past everyone in the cantina.

"That kid is a good one."

"A true righteous warrior."

The red haired woman listened to the comments being made of Seja, and began to drink her ale again. The music resumed, and the regular talking and pazaak games continued. The woman opened her eyes and stared intently at the windows, watching the young man leave.

**Iziz streets**

Seja walked passed groups of salvagers, beast riders, and droids all trying to make a living in the harsh area of Iziz near the cantina. He walked passed a couple of dead bodies, neither Onderon Resistance nor Mandalorian; he suspected just a simple territory fight between the various Beast Rider gangs of this sector. Walking past a few more buildings, he began to look at the ground.

'So now, juma tastes like fouled blood,' he thought, slowing down to let a few salvager children run past him, 'I've never been angered by such little men before…'

He then gazed up to the starry sky, seeing the flashes of turbolaser fire. The space battle, as well as the air battle for Dxun was still going on. The battle was still raging, a year after it had started. The Mandalorians were excellent warriors for them to last this long.

'Master…' he thought, starting to recall the night after one of his most difficult training sessions on Dantooine…

_"The blossoms on the trees should be falling soon, so peaceful. Stars in the summer, a full moon in the autumn, and snow in the winter," Master Okih reminisced, thinking of the ever changing seasons of Dantooine, "That is enough for Juma and Ale to taste good."_

_Master Okih was a tall, muscular human. He wore his black hair up in a pony-tail, and wore a heavy, weighed down cape over his Jedi robe. Despite looking like he was a teenager, he was really just 27 standard years old, and already a Jedi Master._

_"If they still repel you, you must be sick," the kind Jedi Master joked, before taking a sip from his Tarisian ale flask._

'Sick, I could very well be…' Seja thought as he closed his eyes and continued walking, 'But the Jedi Code and the Super Shien style teaches me to protect people from the suffering of this war. This must be the right time.'

_"But master! Doesn't the Jedi Code tell us it is forbidden to keep people in suffering? Aren't we supposed to help them?" The younger Seja yells at his master, Okih Jiro in the Coruscant Jedi Temple, "Are we suppose to keep hidden in these temples of ours, while the Mandalorians and their allies make the Republic and it's innocent people suffer? Master?"_

_"The Code, as well as the Council tells us we should wait to see who is provoking the Mandalorians into conflict, young Seja," Okih replied, looking at the massive fountain before him, "Even though you have just become a Knight, Seja, your training in the Super Shien style hasn't been completed. Once it has, you'll be a skilled Jedi, both in the Force and in the ways of the Lightsaber; you will also have a calm head enabling you to see the bigger picture."_

_"But Master!" Seja started, as his surrogate father, friend, and Jedi teacher sighed._

_"What do you think you'll do on the field of battle? The Jedi arts, although excellent for healing, depend on you killing your enemy. What do you want to become, a murderer?" Master Okih questioned him, stunning Seja for a second._

_"If I can stop the suffering of billions under the Mandalorians heel, I'll gladly become a murderer to save them!" Seja retorted, his anger flaring, "The Code tells us it is the right thing to do!"_

_Master Okih then looked away at him, "Go, if you feel you must. But before you leave, you must defeat **me** first."_

_Seja growled, grabbed his blue lightsaber, put it on it's lowest setting, and he slammed it into the back of his master's head. Making the Jedi fall to the ground, and he immediately got up, his hand on the back of his head._

_"You hit me? You actually hit me?" Okih gasped, veins popping on his head as he looked at his pupil._

_"It's because you don't get it!" Seja yelled, turning off his lightsaber, and he bowed, "Sorry Master, but I feel I have to do this. The Force is telling me I must."_

_"Then go, and don't darken my door ever again," Okih told him darkly, and he walked away from his pupil, then he looked back, "You **are** still a Jedi, Seja, don't make me regret leaving you with that title."_

"Master, why didn't you try to stop me back then?" Seja asked, hoping for an answer from the skies, from the Force, or from his master.

He continued walking to the Merchant Quarter of Iziz, not noticing he was being followed. The two faux Republic soldiers were stalking him from the alleys of Iziz; both had their blasters and/or vibroblades out.

"Alright, we picked the right road! He's coming!" the larger of the two faux soldiers yelled with bloodlust, fingering his blaster pistol intently.

"H-hey, are you sure you want to do this?" his smaller cohort asked nervously, holding his vibroblade up.

"After being insulted like that? No way in hell!" he roared, slapping a power pack into his blaster, "And don't worry about the body, with this 'Mandalorian Slayer' running about, no one will suspect a couple of guys like us!"

"B-But that's murder!"

"Iziz runs on murder these days remember?" he retorted, not noticing a cloaked dark figure coming behind them.

"So it does," the two of them looked back to the cloak figure, who was holding two lightsabers, which were connected by a long chain, "And you are in my way. Disappear."

A _snap-hiss_ was heard, catching Seja's attention. From the alley, he saw a red glow and heard the sickening slashing sound of a lightsaber. Suddenly, one of the men he confronted in the cantina was running towards him

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" the smaller faux Republic soldier screamed, before his body was engulfed in a dark lightning, and he fell to the ground.

Seja brought his lightsaber out his civilian clothes, but kept it off. His opponent was still not visible, and he didn't want to give himself away. Suddenly, the cloaked figure appeared, holding two dark red lightsabers connected by the chain. His mouth was covered by a breathable cloth, the robes he was wearing were obviously not connected to the Order, due to the darkness of their color, and he had dark golden eyes, hinting he had fallen to the Dark Side.

"You must be the Mandalorian Slayer…" the Dark Jedi said, holding up his lightsaber.

Seja's blue eyes shifted to his killing eyes, golden yellow, and he replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Play the fool if you want, but I've done my research. The Mandalorians want you dead," the Dark Jedi replied, raising his lightsabers up, "They've gone so far to higher Dark Jedi like me to exterminate you. That is why I've been awaiting you here…"

"…for your life!" the Dark Jedi roared, tossing his left lightsaber with the Force at Seja.

Immediately, he ignited his weapon and with a horizontal slash deflected the Sith Lightsaber down to the ground.

'The Mandalorians must be really getting desperate, they swore never to ally themselves with Sith nor Dark Jedi ever since the Great Sith War…' Seja thought, turning his lightsaber to a vertical slash at the Dark Jedi, who had suddenly encircled him with the chain, and leapt up to the top of the wall, 'He is an assassin of the shadows meant to never be revealed until now!'

Seja looked down to see his arms wrapped by the chain, and he couldn't use his Lightsaber to cut them. He then looked to see the Dark Jedi had started his final part of his attack. Pointing his red lightsaber horizontally down to the ground, he roared "Prepare!" as he closed the gap.

Seja grabbed the chain and yanked his enemy's lightsaber out of the ground desperately. It was the on the lowest power so it could basically be an anchored weight for the chain. Quickly, he turned it onto the highest setting he flipped the Lightsaber up to his forearm and turned to his enemy. He threw a punch with the red lightsaber pointing up, catching the Dark Jedi off guard on the shoulder. The Dark Jedi fell onto his own blade, and the velocity he was going made his whole body get cut in half from his shoulder to his legs. Blood began to flow out, splattering everywhere.

The Dark Jedi died instantly, his blood becoming a rain in the small area. Seja panted, and his eyes reverted back to normal as sweat dropped down his face. He dropped the Dark Jedi's lightsaber, allowing the chain to fall off his body. Slowly, he turned off his own blue lightsaber, and he heard soft footsteps behind him as the blood continued splattering the area.

"I came after to thank you for earlier," a soft, womanly voice, which sounded familiar to Seja started, "They say it 'rains blood' at scenes of battle…"

The Jedi turned around to see the red haired beauty before him, covered in droplets of the Dark Jedi's blood. She was wearing the same short dress and sandals she was wearing in the cantina, yet they were covered in blood. He was…captivated…

"You truly…make blood rain…" the girl says before she starts to faint.

Without thinking, Seja runs to her, catching her as she blacks out.

"So she fainted…" Seja said out loud, breathing a sight of relief, "Well, her response to all this blood was fairly quick," and he looked down at her, 'What she says confuses me…ah, forget about it.'

He then looked around, noticing his handiwork everywhere.

"What am I going to do about this place? I can't leave a witness after all…" Seja says to him, with the girl in his arms, "Great. My first night in Iziz with a girl, and I don't know what to do," he turned around, and started walking, "Well, there is no other choice…" he began walking away from the scene, the girls head rested on his shoulder, but he stopped, 'her perfume…smells lie red lilac…' and then smell something else, and looked down to her, and a sour look appeared on his face, "Something is very amiss here…"

He then began running towards a Republic safe house in the Merchant Quarter. It was where the spies could confer with Roland, giving them their information, and where soldiers and assassins like him could rest.

**Iziz, Merchant Quarter, The Beast Inn**

The Beast Inn, a hideout for the Republic Soldiers and the Onderonian Resistance, was founded by Beast Riders from the older generation. It was owned by a kindly old woman named Chezial Sann, who had joined the Republic and Resistance when Republic soldiers began showing up in Iziz. The Mandalorians would never suspect that an Inn was one of the Resistance headquarters was right under their very nose.

Seja came up to the front door, with the girl in his arms, "…well, I'm home."

He didn't make it two steps into the lobby when Mrs. Sann came out of one of the rooms, making him jump and his hair stand up, "Oh, Mr. Kimura! You're home a bit late…" and then she looked down at the girl he was carrying, "Mr. Kimura, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! It isn't what it looks like!" Seja replied immediately, his pupils narrowing as sweat dropped off his face, "I didn't do anything strange…she just fainted, that's all!"

She looked at the red head, and frowned. Then she looked up at Seja.

"Isn't this girl just plain **drunk**?" she asked, as Seja's eyes narrowed and they both looked at each other like that for a few minutes, "You didn't meet her at some cantina, did you? I thought Jedi were above such things…well, get yourself clean and changed, okay?"

"Fine..." Seja replied, walking away. He never had been so embarrassed in his entire life, not even when Aerin Dakar of Deralia tried to flirt with both him and Revan when they took their Knight test.

Ergot then poked his head out of the kitchen, to see Chezial standing there, watching Seja walk away with the girl in his arms. In his mouth was a cigara, and he was half awake, his long hair all messy and uncombed.

"Yo, Mrs. Sann, what's up?"

"Nothing. Roland wants me to look after Kimura…" Chezial started, and then she dropped the bombshell on Ergot.

"WHAT?" Ergot yelled in disbelief, "Seja brought home a _girl_?"

His cigara dropped out his mouth, and he stood there trembling and chuckling at the prospects.

'Wow, Seja with a girl…' he mused as he went back into the kitchen to get some caffa.

Seja had put the girl on the spare cot in his room, and was sitting near his bureau on the floor. He had placed his lightsaber down on the ground near him, and his vibroblade was leaning against a cushion.

"Yeesh, so she's some drunk…right?" Seja asked himself, looking down at the sleeping woman, 'Yet, the scent red lilac and blood…that's an odd combination…'

**Iziz, Beast Inn, the next morning**

The sound of alarms and birds chirping was a welcome change from the screams of blaster bolts and the clanging of vibroblades that the soldiers there were used to. Seja awoke in his room, his vibroblade resting on his shoulder. He looked to the cot, to see that the girl was gone.

"What?" Seja gasped, looking down at the cot, and he rose to his feet as quickly as he could, 'Oh great! She's gone!'

He then bolted out of the door. He ran down the hall as fast as he could, looking for the inn keep. He then ran to the lobby, opening the door, and nearly tripping as he did.

"Mrs. Wann!" Seja yelled as he looked up, to see Chezial handing the red head a bunch of trays.

"Please take this to Mr. Isosana's room, okay?" Chezial asked the taller girl wryly, who nodded.

"Okay," she said plainly, making Seja collapse for the fact that she was accepting this work.

"Morning, Mr. Kimura. Hey, this girl is a real good worker," Chezial joked, looking as Seja grumbled to himself on the ground.

He rose to his feet, and put his hand on his head, "Um…?"

"You want my name?" the girl asked politely, as Seja rubbed his forehead, "Its Callista."

"Well, Callista, mind telling me what you are doing?" Seja asked as he followed her up threw the halls.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Callista retorted, as Seja continued to walk behind her.

"…helping the kitchen?" Seja countered, looking at the floor now.

"Good guess," Callista said a bit rudely, and she stopped at one door.

"Um, we need to talk," Seja started as Callista typed in the door's code, and it opened.

"I'm busy. Can you do it later?" Callista retorted, walking into the room and placing the tray down, "Sorry to have kept your breakfast waiting!"

Suddenly, a whole group of men, ranging from the mid twenties to later thirties had gathered around Callista. There mouths were all opened at the beauty before them. Seja tripped once more at this reaction.

"THIS is Kimura's girl?" Ergot asked, trying to hide his drool.

"She's a beauty!" another one gasped.

"Older too!"

"And she is just as polite as Seja!"

Callista stood there, quietly for a second. She bit her lip, and then bowed.

"I'm Callista, nice to meet you all," she said quietly, as Seja rose to his feet, wearing a crazy looking face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Seja growled, and Ergot walked over to him and began rubbing his hair.

"What're you so shy about you sly bachelor?" Ergot joked, rubbing his hair playfully, "I thought Jedi weren't suppose to do this sort of thing."

"Oh, you can talk Mr. Brutus…" Seja growled, blushing madly from the comments that were made, and a vein popped on his forehead.

"Well, how was it, old buddy?" Ergot asked once again, wanting, if any, all the perverted details.

Seja's eyes just shifted and he cracked his knuckles. All the men back away as quickly as they could, scared out of their minds. Seja calmed down, and began to walk off.

"Man, I almost forgot that he is still the Slayer," Ergot gasped, and breathing heavily from Seja's simple display of power.

"…can't have fun without risking out lives…"

Seja huffed, "What's to become of our unit if you act like that?" he questioned with his eyes closed, "We need to guard Mr. Wann, right?"

Ergot then pointed behind him, and Seja turned around to see Roland sitting at the table, eating his breakfast. He stiffened up as Roland did an "Ahem" to him.

"I knew the Republic Soldiers were shallow…but…" Seja muttered, covering his eyes in embarrassment, while a huge sweat drop formed on his brow.

"Love affairs aren't common on Coruscant. Besides, I still have my wife…" Roland told Seja, rising out of his chair and walking forward.

"Well, can we have a serious talk?" Seja asked him, not making eye contact at all.

"Sure. I agree completely," Roland replied, sipping his caffa.

_To be Continued…_


	3. Traitors and Sheaths

_Dante-Raven: Thanks! I am glad you want to learn more about Seja. I based him off of Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin by the way. The character Callista is based on Tomoe Yukishiro, Kenshin's first wife. As you can guess, Callista is a Mandalorian. Just like the Echani, they have beautiful women._

_Alice: Thanks for the review. We have much to discuss about our combined fic, I have thought of Seja's battle with Sion(who is covered in bandages before he faces Seja, to suppress his power and make him seem much, much weaker than Malak). Can you email me what you have of the next chapter?_

_ApocSM: Thanks for the review; I am glad you like my fic._

_Trillian4210: Thanks for reviewing. I think I have to explain a few things though: Seja's 'merciless' killing of Vako wasn't evil, or the Dark Side. The wounds he gave Vako were mortal, he'd have died anyway. He did it to ease his enemies suffering. If Seja was truly heartless, you see, he wouldn't have asked the witnesses to give Vako and his companion a proper burial. Second, Seja's killer mode, the whole golden eye thing, are different from the Dark Side. Dark Side users have dark golden or amber eyes, Seja, when he has his killing mode up, has just plain golden. There were no doubt Jedi's, who were chosen by Revan, to be assassins in the Mandalorian wars; it would be an excellent tactical maneuver in a war. _

Chapter 3: Traitors and Sheaths

**Iziz, Beast Inn**

Seja and Roland met it a back room of the Inn. General Vaklu was summoned to hear what the Slayer had to report. In the back room, Seja told them his theory that a traitor was in Republic or Resistance ranks.

"That's so?" Roland asked, and Seja nodded, "So, critical information is being leaked. But all the Mandalorians know is about the 'Slayer' so far."

"This is preposterous! Why would someone betray us? Betray our cause?" Vaklu yelled angrily, looking at Roland.

"Mistrust, money, doubt, there are many factors, but yeah, that Mandalorian Assassin set me up," Seja replied, grasping his lightsaber, "There is a traitor among the Republic, or the Resistance…'

"It might be...Mr. Jalata is supposed to attend the meeting tonight…and the Mandalorians festivals of victory are going on tonight…but, the Mandalore Honor Guard got him…" Roland told Vaklu and Seja, his eyes narrowing.

"Will you need me to guard you then?" Seja asked his commander, who shook his head.

"No, leave this up to me. Vaklu, it is better you stay in hiding for now, if there is an attack, the Republic and the Resistance can't lose both leaders," Roland replied, starting to walk out of the room, "You take care of yourself, Kimura."

Seja walked his commander walk out the door, and started to fear for his safety. Even though he was now a weapon for the Republic, he made that choice, and Roland fully warned him of the consequences. Roland, like Okih, had become a second father to him during these months at war.

'But from here on out…Mr. Wann will be the main target of the Republic and the Resistance…' Seja thought as he started walking out room with Vaklu at his side, 'We have to find this traitor soon, or else the war effort is doomed!'

Later that day, Seja was in his room with the new girl, Callista. He was sitting on the window sill while she ate her dinner on the table he had brought out for her. He was looking at her eat, and she looked up at him.

"Yes…?" she asked, looking over to the young man.

"Well, I want you to forget about last night…" Seja started, refusing to make eye contact, "And I'd like you to be on your way."

"Am I bothering you here?" she asked, looking at him sharply, "Mrs. Sann seems to like me here."

"…your family will be worried, right?" Seja retorted as a bead of sweat appeared on his face.

"If I had a family to go to…" Callista countered, closing her eyes, like she was in pain, "I wouldn't be getting myself drunk every night, would I?"

Seja gulped, and thought, 'Ooh, smooth one…' and then he closed his eyes, trying to maintain his Jedi composure, "Well, we might not be able to care for you now…"

"Then why don't you finish me off?" Callista responded, looking at him, "Like the Dark Jedi you were last night?"

Seja paused for a second, and shook his head, "Think what you will, but I am no Dark Jedi. I kill for a time for people to live peacefully. It's like I don't kill regardless who it is. I kill the Mandalorian Armies. But even if the conquered peoples are my enemies, I will never attack one that isn't armed."

"So you'd kill good and bad people just because they are armed?" Callista asked him, stunning him again, "And if I had a blade or blaster in my hands now, you would…?"

Seja's mouth opened slightly, "Well…"

She picked up her tray, and started walking towards the door.

"Someday, if you ever find the answer to this question, let me know," Callista told Seja simply, and walked out of the room, the door swishing behind her.

Seja stood there, still a bit stunned, and then he realized that Callista was leaving. He raised his hand in vain.

"W-Wait! Are you planning on staying here?" He asked as the door finished closing , and he slapped his forehead, "Yeesh…everything seems so strange…or is it the strangeness becoming normal…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iziz, Beast Inn, _Two weeks later_**

"_So if I had a sword or blaster in my hand now, you'd…?_"

Seja sat in his room, brooding on the windowsill. He was still contemplating Callista's question. He had his eyes half closed, staring at the wall. His lightsaber rested in his hand, and he remembered the day he constructed it.

The question was etched into his brain as he thought, 'Two weeks…'

Suddenly, his door opened. He looked over to see Callista standing here, her hair covered by a shawl and she was holding a broom.

"Could you go away for awhile? I need to clean the room," Callista requested unemotionally.

A sweat drop and annoyed look appeared on Seja's face, and he closed his eyes, "Hey, I didn't ask you to."

"Well, Mrs. Sann asked me to," Callista retorted, walking forward with the broom in hand.

Seja stepped back, his hand on the desk, and he thought, 'Callista misunderstood, has she moved in or what?' and then he saw a datapad resting on the desk and picked it up, "What's this? A random datapad?"

"Ah, that's my daily diary. Please don't read it," Callista replied, sweeping away at the floor.

'So she _has_ moved in…' Seja thought, bearing his teeth, and he started to walk away.

"Just to be sure," Callista quipped as she put the datapad into the bag she had slung around her shoulder.

Seja growled, and walked out of his room. Silently, Callista chuckled, and began her cleaning work.

While Seja was in the hall, he ran into Ergot, "Yo, Kimura!"

"Mr. Brutus…" Seja mumbled, walking toward the officer

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Arguing with Miss Callista, maybe?" Ergot asked jokingly, before Seja grasps his lightsaber and his eyes shift to golden yellow, "Okay, okay! Jeez, calm down kid!"

"What do you want?" Seja asked plainly, putting his lightsaber back onto his belt.

Ergot pulled out a black datacard, "Tonight, take care of this."

That night, Seja attacked a group of Mandalorians who were guarding a general. He leapt high into the air, and slashed one to ribbons leaving an explosion of red blood. Every time a black datacard arrives, blood showers on the streets of Iziz that night. Seja cut down many of the Mandalorians, slicing their heads clean off their necks, cutting their heads in half from cheek to cheek, or from their heads being sliced in half vertically. It is a blatant repeat of retribution from the Republic, and the Force.

Later that night, Seja was in the washroom of the Inn. He had taken off his blood soaked robes, and had put on the old Padawan robe he used to wear. Still washing his hands, he didn't know that someone was in back of him. It was Callista, and she looked on silently.

"At this point, do you still plan to kill people forever?" Callista asked as Seja dunked his hands back into the water.

He didn't reply, and she bowed and walked. Her question vexed him still him, he did not know how to answer her. Would he have killed her if she'd been armed? Would he have killed others, witnesses, if they had been armed? He didn't know.

**Iziz, the next day, Starport Cantina**

At the Starport Cantina of Iziz, Ergot and Roland met with Mr. Solo Jalata, more accurately, Admiral Solo Jalata, to inform him of the suspected traitor. They also told him of their new mysterious tenant.

"…well she speaks very politely, but no matter how she seasons her cooking, it isn't Iziz brand," Ergot reported as he ate his noodles.

"But since her writing is similar to Mandalorian, she could be from a Mandalorian family, right?" Solo asked, and Ergot shook he head as he put a dumpling in his mouth.

"Well, I mean, she probably hasn't had contact with the outside world, or other worlds for that matter," Ergot replied after he swallowed.

"So, Callista is unlikely to be our spy?" Solo asked again, and Ergot nodded as he closed his eyes and plopped another dumpling into his mouth.

"Whatever the reason, she left her family, her clan. She was a lost kath hound with nowhere to turn…" Ergot replied simply, his eyes still closed as he swallowed the dumpling.

"Well, we're still not sure about that," Roland added, and he looked at Ergot, "How well does she influence Kimura…?"

"Nothing bad, however…"

"Yeah?" Roland asked again.

" Some are saying his sword skill is dulling…" Ergot finished, noticing that Roland's eyes narrowed.

**Iziz, Beast Inn, later that night**

Callista was in her and Seja's room, sewing some cloth together. She cut the thread with her teeth, and heard some knocking at the door.

"Yes?" Callista asked, looking over at the door as it swished open.

"Excuse me," Roland bowed respectfully, "May I interrupt you for a while?"

"If you need Mr. Kimura, he's gone out tonight," Callista replied, still holding her needle.

"Yes, I know, I am his boss," Roland said politely, stepping forward, "I coordinate everything that does."

After a while, and a few cups of tea, Roland told Callista what was worrying him about Seja. Placing their cups down, Callista looked at the Republic commander.

"'Disorder'?" Callista asked him,

"Solo and I, along with other Republic officials, learned much from our drill instructor, a master duelist and swordsman," Roland replied, an eye overshadowing his features, "But he was executed in a mass execution that was kept very quiet. He taught that this era, nearly thirty-seven years after the Great Sith War, would be thrown into disorder. But, to be successful in retaking this era, saving the Republic, we too must be thrown into disorder. Not minding disorder, that is our motto, other than the Force. That motto is the strength that drives the Republic right now."

"Well…" Callista started as Roland started heading for the door, "Having said that, what do you expect me to do?"

"Well I don't expect you to do much, I just thought I'd tell you what we are all doing here," Roland replied politely, and he began to walk out the door, "Excuse me…"

Callista just sat there, digesting all what she had heard. Here eyes then shot to the table, where her diary was. She walked over and began recording what happened this day. Unknown to her, Seja had returned and was washing his hands in the washroom. Right as he was about to leave, he dunk his hands back in the water bowl.

**Iziz, Beast Inn, the next day**

Seja had spent the day resting in his room. The previous night's assassination took a lot out of him, and he needed to recover. Callista had respected this, and left him alone for the day and did work around the Inn. He needed his rest, and she knew it. And now the sun was setting again, and she began to walk threw the halls.

"Thank you, you're done for the day," Chezial told her, as she took a bunch of empty plates into the kitchen.

"Okay…" Callista replied politely with a bow, and she put her apron and shawl on the wrack near her, and put her broom next to the counter.

She made her way up to the room, her soft footsteps being barely heard by the customers. Turning down the hall, she took a deep breath, and walked towards her room. She typed in her key code, and walked threw with her eyes closed. Her eyes widened as she saw Seja, still on his windowsill, napping. He…didn't look like a killer or a Jedi then. She looked at his features, and noticed that his lightsaber was resting on his hip.

'For the new era comes a code minding disorder…' Callista thought, as she picked up a blanket, 'But…looking at his face, I can see a boy who hasn't grown up yet…'

She began to knelt down to Seja, placing the blanket over his legs. He shifted position, and she looked at him. Curiosity then began to nag at her, and her hand slowly lifted up to his scarred cheek. Suddenly, his eyes opened, revealing feral, yellow pupils. She gasped; Seja grabbed her lapel and ignited his lightsaber. He placed it near her throat menacingly, and the heat from the weapon made perspiration appear on her forehead. Her eyes were wide with fear and her mouth hung open, as she looked into Seja's killing expression.

Seja's pupils returned to their bluish hue, and he realized what he was doing. He pushed her back as he threw his arm down which contained his lightsaber. Callista looked at him in fear as he panted, trying to gain control of his movements. He looked down at the floor as he turned off his lightsaber.

"I'm…sorry…so sorry…" Seja gasped, looking down at the ground.

Callista was surprised at the apology, and she looked at him with compassion. He continued to pant, sweat forming on his brow and face, and he gritted his teeth.

"I brag about not killing people, civilians, but I almost just did that…" he said with disgust as he still tried to regain his Jedi calmness, "Please leave. If you don't I might actually…"

Callista bent down to pick up the fallen blanket, and held it in her hands. She prepared to put it over him again, and Seja was shocked.

"You need help, to calm and suppress this madness," she told him softly, and Seja's hand lifted up, "So I will stay here for a little longer…"

Seja looked up at here, his blue eyes practically shining. He put his hand on the blanket, and grasped it slowly. He sat back as he put it over his legs.

"Still contemplating my question…?" she asked him, as he continued to look at the flooring, "The answer is 'no'."

Seja continued to look at the floor, and he took a deep breath, "No matter what the circumstances, I vow I will never hurt you…"

Callista's eyes softened even more, and she blushed slightly. Her lips started curling up into a small smile.

"Not you…not ever…" Seja vowed, and he looked out the window to see the sun set.

"And, I will be your sheath…" Callista told him, "I will help you calm this madness…"

Seja looked up to her, and he nodded thanks. She returned the nod, and went over to sit near the desk. The sun finished setting, and the lights of their room automatically turned on, and the sound of fireworks echoed behind them. The _Festival of Victory_, a Mandalorian event, would be starting soon…

_To be continued…_

_A/n: Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it. I tried to capture Seja's inner struggle, between his killing Slayer personality, and his Jedi self in this chapter. In later chapters, Callista will open up to him, tell him about her family, etc. but this will be later. Oh, and may the Force be with you when reading this._


	4. Festivals, Defeats, and Marriage

_Trillian4210: I am glad you liked that line. Until Seja learns the final move of the Super Shien Lightsaber style, the Slash of the Krayt Dragon, he'll always struggle to keep his killer side subdued, since, after learning that attack, which depends on the user to choose life, he'll always need the Slayer's strength when he faces tough opponents._

_Dante-Raven: Thanks for reviewing. The turmoil in his soul adds to his character._

_Alice the Raven: Thanks for catching up. This fic is getting really fun to write._

Chapter 4: Festivals, Defeats, and Marriage

**Iziz, _Mandalorian Festival of Victory_, 5th Festival in two months**

Seja sat back on the floor, leaning against the wall as he slept. This rest was much needed, and his eyes were softly closed. Callista was at her desk, sewing two pieces of thread together. She remained silent in doing so, and cut the thread between her teeth. She then heard the door swish open behind her.

"Yo, Kimura!" it was the voice of Ergot, "Let's go to the festival, get a few drinks and some girls, buddy!"

"Please be quiet," Callista quietly ordered as she lifted the needle up, "Mr. Kimura is still asleep..."

Seja's quiet breathing suddenly caught Ergot's attention. A look of slight amazement, as well as confusion appeared on the Republic Officer's face. He nodded, and walked out of the room. As the door swished shut behind him, he looked back.

'Kimura asleep, with others around him?' his pupils became dark amber in color for a moment, and his skin paled, 'Well, it's no joke after all. He'd better stop being so good to himself…'

The dark features faded away, and he walked downstairs. He grabbed some juma from the kitchen, and began to drink. Walking out onto the porch, he sat down and continued to sip the beverage. He looked down to his vibrosword and blaster, and decided to take them off, it was uncomfortable sitting with them on him. He sat there for a couple hours, looking at the fireworks go off, and looking out as pretty women walked passed the inn. He smirked, and put his second cup of Juma down.

"Well, it's not like my plans are good either," he said to himself, sipping the juma again.

He then heard footsteps, and saw General Vaklu and Admiral Solo Jalata running towards him. They both stopped, and bent down to catch their breath.

"Hey, Mr. Vaklu, Mr. Jalata, good timing…" Ergot said cheerfully, and he saw the look of urgency on their faces.

"There is no time for that Ergot!" Solo yelled, catching his breath, "We've got some serious trouble!"

"What?" Ergot asked, grabbing his blaster and vibrosword.

"The damn Mandalore Honor Guard! They ambushed us!" Vaklu replied, still catching his breath as well.

In his room, Seja's eyes slowly opened. He sensed someone, no a group of people, running up the stairs towards his room. Callista noticed that he was awake, and looked over to him.

"What's the matter?" Callista asked, as the doors swished to reveal Ergot, Solo, and Vaklu, "Ergot was here a little while ago."

"Kimura!" all three men yelled, and Seja realized the urgency.

"Vaklu, Jalata, why are you here? You should be with Mr. Wann…" Seja asked, rising to his feet.

"Mical Inn was attacked by Mandalore's boma…" Jalata replied in urgency, "and also the Mandalore Honor Guard!"

Seja's eyes flickered and his pupils shrank a bit. They flashed their golden color at this statement.

"Information has been being leaked after all!" Ergot added, practically yelling.

"We have a traitor among us!" Vaklu finished, stepping threw the door.

"But then…what about Mr. Wann?" Seja asked, walking forward.

Callista was sitting threw all this, and she put her sewing down. She looked around, starting to wonder who leaked the info.

"Since he got to Mical early, he went to headquarters for a nap, and he barely managed to escape safely!" Jalata replied, closing his eyes in anger, "But all others who attended the meeting were…!"

Seja's anger flickered, and his body began to glow in a bright blue light. He then started running towards the door, but Ergot stopped him.

"Wait, Kimura!" Ergot told him, throwing out his arm, "Even if you run, you won't make it!" he gritted his teeth as Seja continued to struggle, "They're already sending 3000 troops there, you'll only expose more of the Republic's presence here if you do!"

Mandalorian Wars, third year, standard of month and day, June 5th, the breakout of the Mical Incident. A crowd had gathered in front of the Mical Inn, and Seja was among them. He decided to go in his robes, due to the fact he could cover his face with his hood. He watched the blood soaked Mandalorian Guard walk past. They weren't wearing heavy armor like the normal troops; no they were wearing light armor, or just normal clothing. They were all wearing a vibrosword and vibrodagger, none of them carried a single blaster pistol or rifle.

'So they are the Mandalorian Honor Guard…' Seja thought from behind the crowd, 'The Republics, and the Resistance's greatest obstacle…'

From the front of the group of Mandalorians, one of them stopped. Seja's eyes focused at that, and he prepared himself for a fight. The Mandalorian looked back at him, with wild, killing eyes. He had long black hair, was tall and muscular, and his face had well defined face lines on it. The Mandalorian smirked, making Seja form droplets of perspiration.

"Hey, Serphants, what's wrong?" one of the Mandalorians in front of him asked. He had a very youthful appearance, and had silver colored hair.

"It is nothing, Cassus," Serphants, the Mandalorian who looked at Seja, replied cheerfully. All of them then started to leave, and Seja pulled his hood down further over his eyes.

'I bet I'll have to deal with that guy sometime in the future, the Force is going to lead us into a confrontation…' Seja thought, as he pulled his hood down further.

And so, in that night, the Republic War Effort on Iziz took a turn for the worse. The incident at Mical Inn was full of reports with gross exaggerations and false information, in the end, the Republic and the Resistance pulled the trigger. As the chaos grew, an army of 3000 Mandalorian soldiers went to Iziz, and in their pathway lay 20,000 men of the Mandalorian armies. The outcome of that battle could already be seen.

The Mandalorian Wars, 3rd year, July 21st; the Iziz incident, a blow to the Republic War effort in the mid rim. Many Republic and Resistance warriors, including Seja, fought bravely against the onslaught; however they were unable to avert the disaster. That day, the Republic Army lost 400 troops, and the Resistance lost 1000, while the Mandalorians only lost 17. The war burned down the cities inner walls, over 29,000 homes were burned down as well. Most of the owners were forced onto the streets.

When the sun rose, the citizens of Iziz looked at the devastation. Iziz police pulled out countless bodies from the charred remains of houses, and piled them on top of gruesome piles of bones and flesh. The Mandalorians stood by, as the survivors and the police looked at them angrily, and they just smirked and blew it off. The only areas where the massive fires didn't burn were near the starport and the bridges which connected the city.

On one of the south easterly bridges, Seja and Callista were looking down on a cloaked man who was sitting on the river bank. It was Roland Wann.

"I heard about Mical, that's what started the Iziz fire, a plan to seize Queen Talia," Roland said solemnly, watching as a human child wailed, trying to pull his mother out of some fallen debris, "You were the only one who opposed the riots. Jalata said your escape was the will of the Force…" he sighed and stretched, "But now, just look at me. A Republic Commander in hiding, and now the Mandalorians control Iziz completely. Vaklu and his men will have to keep fighting without Republic Assistance. But now, I'll have to hide out…I can't even go back to Iziz now."

"What should I do next?" Seja asked his commander, his friend, for advice, "Beast Inn was burned down."

"I've arranged passage to Katarr. You'll pose as a farmer there, until I, or Revan, come up with the next move to retake Iziz, stay hidden," Roland replied, standing up, taking out his stealth field generator, "I'll send Ergot over to contact you," he secured his generator to his waist, and looked up, "Miss Callista…"

"Yes?" Callista asked, as Roland adjusted the settings on his generator.

"If you have nowhere to go, why don't you go with Kimura?" Roland asked, finishing his adjustments to the stealth generator.

Callista's eyes widened at the question, she had not considered this. Roland began walking away, and his body began to glow.

"A young couple is more deceiving than a single young man," Roland started as his body began to vanish, "I don't mind if it is a cover up," more of his body began to disappear, and his footsteps were muffled out, "But take care of Kimura!"

With that order, Roland's body was completely covered up by the stealth generator. Seja and Callista continued to look on silently, digesting the noble Republic Commander's words. Mandalorian soldiers and Iziz citizens walked passed them, oblivious to what has just occurred.

"What should I do…?" Callista asked, looking over at Seja, "I have no where else to go…"

"…that's not true," Seja interjected softly, continuing to look down at the riverbed, "We'll probably need money, so be prepared."

Callista turned to look at him, his eyes still focused on the riverbed. He let out a sigh, and turned to her.

"Damn," Seja muttered, "You're leaving this up to me aren't you?"

He then looked over to her, showing her his blue eyes. He was smiling, something that she had never seen him do before.

"Let's stay together; since I have nothing else to do," Seja told her cheerfully, "I don't know how long it will last though."

He paused for a second, remembering the Jedi Code. He silently asked forgiveness for what he was about to ask Callista.

"But not for cover up," he told her, "For the both of us…"

Callista nodded, showing Seja a slight smile. She wiped the hair out of her eyes, and the wind started to pick up. They continued to look at each other as the sun began to set.

"Until death do us part…" Callista concluded, and Seja nodded.

The two of them began walking to Iziz Starport, ready to start their new lives together.

**Dantooine, Asaku Homestead**

"He's getting MARRIED? He's just a teenager, and a Jedi to boot! What a joke! Hahahahaha!" Asaku, the Rodian, laughed threw his proboscis mouth, before coughing a bit.

Outside his homestead stood the twi'lek Republic General, Zanthou Vao stomped his feet angrily. He was part of the Vao clan, and unknown to him, the future hero of the Republic, Mission Vao, was living on Taris as a street urchin with her deadbeat brother, Griff Vao, has just started 'working' at the Casinos and cantinas on Taris's upper and lower cities.

"This is no laughing matter Asaku!" Zanthou told him angrily, "This is a bad time for that! What is he thinking?"

"What are you getting at Zanthou?" Asaku continued to cough, "You know that Roland did that, when he fell in love with Micaru, and Arren Kae also did it when she fell in love with Yusanis, remember?"

Asaku then erupted in a violent bout of coughing, which was completely overlooked by Zanthou.

"But Roland, Arren, and an Assassin are three completely different things!" Zanthou retorted, as Asaku continued coughing, and the Rodian's eyes focused on his palm.

There was green blood on his palm, and more spit out from his mouth. He coughed some more, and more green blood came out.

"You're wrong," Asaku told him, looking at his hands, "Roland, Arren, and Kimura are different from me because they'll be the ones who protect the Republic in the new era. Despite those odds, how can they do anything but protect those they love?"

Zanthou's eyes widened as the Rodian's blood seeped out of his hand. He looked as Asaku took out a large hankerchief, and he coughed up more blood.

"'Different'?" Zanthou asked as his eyes widened, "You have a lung disease Asaku…"

"Yeah, it's non-curable as well," Asaku told him, and then he wiped it in his hankerchief, "Aw, don't worry, Zanthou! I'm not dead yet! I'm not dying here, I am going to get out!" he then wiped his mouth, "All right, just leave it to me Kimura! Even if you don't die, don't give that girl up to the Mandalorians!"

**In hyperspace, en route to Katarr**

Roland's defeat, Asaku's illness, despite these shocks, the new couple prepared to start a new life together. In the massive shuttle, the Onderonian refugees had made an altar for them. A minister presided over the couple. Seja was wearing his Jedi Knight robes, which were neatly pressed, and he smiled at Callista.

Callista was wearing a formal dress, white in color, which had beautiful sequins woven into the fabric in floral patterns. Over her face was a transparent veil, which was being suspended by a floral headdress. In her hands, she held a bouquet of different flowers from Onderon, which she had made herself.

"We are gathered here today, in the background of the Force, to unite these two young people in matrimony," the minister announced, reading the wedding procedures off a datapad, "Seja Kimura, do you accept Lady Callista's hand in marriage? To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do," Seja replied, after taking a gulp of air.

"And do you, Callista, take Seja's hand in marriage? To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I…do…" Callista replied nervously, "I do…"

"Seja, now place the bracelet over her wrist," the minister told the young Jedi, who nodded, slipping the beautiful bracelet over Callista's delicate wrist, "And lift her veil…"

Seja nodded, and lifted her white transparent veil. He chuckled slightly, and she did the same. The two of them looked over at the minister, and the crowd was silent.

"By the power vested in me by the Republic Government, I pronounce you two fine young people man and wife," the minister told them with a happy look, "You may kiss the bride."

The two of them nodded, and leaned into each other. Their eyes closed as their lips touched for the first time. A wave of unfamiliar emotions swirled around Seja, and his body glowed. Happiness, love, companionship, all of which were forbidden by the Jedi; it felt…good, right for some reason. The two of them pulled away, and Seja smiled as Callista did the same. A cheer came from behind them, and the two young people looked at the crowd, who were cheering them on.

The two of them walked, hand in hand, down the aisle, as children threw flower petals and rice in their path. Seja had never been this happy, and he could feel the same feeling from Callista. The walked passed the crowd of Onderonians, waving at them. When they reached the end of aisle, Callista threw her bouquet into the crowd. A woman caught it, and Callista beamed for the first time in ages.

The crowd of refugees made a path for the newlyweds, as they walked to their quarters. Walking up the flight of stairs, the two of them turned, and walked into the room that Roland had set up for them on the shuttle. It was fairly large, with two beds in it.

The two of them smiled at each other, the door swished shut, leaving them to start their new lives together. Seja, 19, and Callista 21, the two of them would live far away from the war that the Republic and Jedi raged against the Mandalorians.

**Katarr, Mira Spaceport**

On Katarr, Seja and Callista walked down the exit ramp. They were looking for someone, the person who agreed to help them on Katarr. She was a daughter of an rural Miralukan family, Visas Marr. They found her standing near a speeder. She was about 14 or 15, was wearing a long blue dress, and a blue veil that covered her eyes. She waved over to them, and they walked over.

"You two are Seja and Callista right?" the young Miralukan asked, walking over to them.

"Yes," Seja replied, bowing respectfully to her, "And you are Visas Marr, correct?"

"Yes, please follow me," Visas led them to the waiting speeder, and they got in the back seat, "Thank the Force that the Mandalorians haven't decided to attack Katarr, our army isn't powerful enough to stop them."

"…and the Republic is stretched too thin as it is while fighting in the current conflict," Seja said as the speeder powered up its repulsor lifts, and flew off on the skyways, "Where is the farm that you have for us?"

"It is near my home in the Bruloune Mountains. My father has given you two land for a farm of your own, as well as the spare farming equipment that we have," Visas replied, and then she looked at Seja, 'I know you can sense the Force, and you are a Jedi. I have to warn you of one location of the Bruloune Mountains…'

'What is it?' Seja asked, noticing the young Miralukan's concern.

'It is a forest, completely devoid of the Force. Anyone who walks into it will be unable to command the Force, and will also lose their Force Precognition as well. Many dangerous creatures live in it, so it is best to stay away from it.'

'Thanks for the warning, Visas,' Seja thought as she leaned back, and she looked over at Callista.

"Are you two married?" Visas asked, "Roland said there was a man and woman coming here, but didn't tell us if they were married or not."

"On the trip here, we did get married, Visas," Callista replied with a small smile.

The Miralukan smiled warmly, "Have you decided what crop to grow?"

"I think we'll grow medical herbs," Seja replied, and Visas nodded, "How much longer until we get there?"

"About three hours," Visas comment quietly, "How is Onderon now adays?"

"Under siege by the Mandalorians, this war is far from over…" Seja replied, and he sighed, "I long for the calm fields of Dantooine, that place was the exact opposite of the war."

"Hopefully you'll be able to experience that feeling here, farming and nurturing life help relieve stress," Visas told him, and she looked over at Callista, "How are you doing?"

"Well, for the first time in months I've been happy," Callista replied, she then looked over at Seja, and then looked back at Visas, "You are very mature for your age, Miss Marr."

"Thank you, working kind of does it for you," Visas smiled at Callista's comment, "Callista; that is a pretty name."

"Thank you," Callista replied, and she looked out of the window, "We are exiting the city now."

"You two must be tired from your trip, please, rest," Visas asked them, and they nodded.

"Thank you Visas," Seja said with a yawn, and he laid back in his seat, and his eyes slowly drifted to sleep, 'Hopefully this will curb the madness in my soul…'

Callista, on instinct, moved closer to him, and she softly put her head on his chest. Her eyes fluttered shut, and the couple drifted to sleep.

'I am happy for them,' Visas thought, and she looked over at Seja, 'The darkness that rages in his soul is drifting away when he is with Callista…the killer is still there, but when she is with him, it is nullified, weakened,' and she looked over at Callista, '…and before she met Seja, I sense she tried to drown a sorrow, a death of a loved one…' and then her eyes widened, '…that Seja unknowingly killed during one of his assignments. Hopefully, they'll find happiness, and be able to keep it.'

The young Miralukan, who was wise beyond her years, lifted her veil up to wipe a tear. Her eyes, they were gray in color, yet she was physically blind, like all Miralukans. Threw the Force, they saw, they perceived, and helped things grow and heal. Visas, like all Miralukans, were preservers of life.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Hi there again. Well, just going to say that more KOTOR I and II characters will be introduced in later chapters, but I wanted to show Seja and Callista's wedding. I modeled the wedding after what I know of Earth weddings, and of what we saw at the end of Attack of the Clones, when Padme and Anakin married. _

_Visas, I figured, is very mature for her age. I purposely changed her facial appearance, however. When I saw the scan of her without the veil on, her eyes looked gouged out, very nasty. So, I decided to give her eyes similar to Hinata from the anime Naruto. It keeps the attractiveness we saw of the lower part of her face._

_Well I hope you like, please Read and Review._


	5. Revalations

_Alice the Raven: Thanks, I just read your update, and it was awesome. I can't wait for more._

_Trillian4210: I wouldn't mind you copying me. I doubt that I wasn't the only one kind of grossed out by Visas without her veil. Thanks for reviewing; I worked really hard on that chapter._

Chapter 5: Revalations

**Katarr, Bruloune Mountains, Kimura Farm**

It's been six months since the Battle of Iziz. It is now December, and the fourth year of the Mandalorian Wars is coming to an end. Thanks to the help from the Marr's family, Seja and Callista had a thriving medical herb business. Doctors from far away cities wanted Seja's herbs, since they were as effective as Kolto in terms of healing. The growing season was surprisingly long as well, the crops were all harvested at the beginning at the month before the frost could form.

On the way home from helping treat an elderly Miralukan couple, Seja stopped to help a young child who scraped his knee. He heard footsteps coming up behind him, and he turned around to see Ergot, in merchant clothing, walk up to him.

"Hey Kimura, long time," Ergot said quietly, "I got some information about…the war…"

Seja nodded, and put more of his special herb on the child's knee, "There little one, it should be all better now."

"You sure about that big brother, will I be able to play with the others later?"

"Yes, I'll be happy to play with you all later, now, run along; your parents are waiting for you," Seja told the child, who smiled and ran off to his planets, "What's this information about, Ergot?"

A few minutes later, they were sitting on a grassy hill, watching as speeders went by. Ergot took out a cigara, lit it, and blew out the smoke out of his mouth.

"Dxun was finally taken by the Republic in August, and in October, the vulgar speech law was passed by the Mandalorians on Iziz," Ergot told him, "The Mandalorians have invaded Republic and Resistance HQ, but it wasn't very successful. They say Mandalore will try again…" he put the cigara back in his mouth, "And upcoming on the 15th, Vaklu will launch a massive offensive on the Mandalorian troops in the city, and Iziz will be in all out war again. Revan will also be starting to push the offensive to take back Seracco and Taris soon, trying to cut Mandalore's forces in half…"

"…is there any word at all from Mr. Wann…?" Seja asked him, the wind picking up as leaves fell near his face.

"Not at this time," Ergot replied as he took the cigara out for a second, "There's no word from him at all," he then looked down at the ground, "After the Beast Inn burned down, he pretty much disappeared…being the only survivor of the Mical Incident, he was dubbed 'Runaway Wann', by some. Which my really be true…" he then flicked the excess burnt tobacco off his cigara, "Is the Republic really done for…? I know Revan is fighting with us, but we are taking major losses at Seracco."

"Not by a long shot," Seja replied, "I am sure Mr. Vaklu will win, and Mr. Wann will definitely return…"

Ergot's eyes closed shut, and he leaned back on the hill.

"So what's happening in Iziz?" Seja asked Ergot.

"Eh? Oh jeez, horrible stuff," Ergot replied, remember the atrocities the Mandalorians were now committing on Onderon, "It is pretty much Mandalore Honor Guard territory now. And that Kath Hound pack hunts down Resistance fighters and Republic Troops in the city almost every day. Mandalorian patrols burn down Resistance homes, making the city a veritable bloodbath…" he then started to get up, "…you just stay careful man."

"I will, they do have to maintain the peace. Their grasp most likely won't reach Katarr," Seja told him, and he remembered the Dark Jedi who ambushed him, "My only major worry is that of those undercover Mandalorian spies…and since the traitor wasn't found, they're like me…like they didn't exist at all…they could send someone at any time…"

"Gee, what a fun talk. I'm bummed out…" Ergot said as he got up and put his bag on his back, "But how are you? You're going to be bummed out soon, aren't you?"

Seja looked up at him with a friendly smile, "Thanks for your concern, Ergot…"

"Yeah, you're looking good kid," Ergot said with a smirk, "You know, I thought you being an assassin…you'd perhaps get bored with stuff like this."

"That's not necessarily true; I was a Jedi before an assassin," Seja replied, rising to his feet, grabbing his medical supplies bag, "In truth, I like sword arts and Jedi training, but not killing. And besides, these past five months, though boring, have enlightened me incredibly…"

Ergot frowned, but tried to keep it hidden. He put up his mental shield so Seja couldn't read his thoughts, and then heard a few people coming up behind him. They were human farmers.

"Oh, it's the medical man," one of them said.

"You're stocking up again? Must have been a long walk, probably an even longer drive to the hospitals in Mira."

"Yeah, but Seja's medicines work wonders on wounds."

Seja nodded thanks to the farmers, and walked off down the street towards the farm. Further down the road, he encountered a few of his usual customers.

"Ah, Seja, good timing," one of the Miralukan farmers waved at him, "My stomach isn't feeling too well."

"Okay, I'll come by later with the medicine, just got to get it ready," Seja told him cheerfully, slinging his bag over his shoulders.

"Why pick herbs even today?" one of the farmers asked cheerfully.

"So diligent," his wife replied, and Seja smiled at them.

"So are you," Seja commented, bowing lightly, "Take care of yourselves."

At the Kimura homestead, Visas and Callista were playing with the human, twi'lek, and Miralukan children who lived in the area. The boys were playing with sticks, using them like swords, while the girls played ball with Visas and Callista. Visas had become a good friend to Seja and Callista, helping their farm get started and checking in on them. The wind started to pick up as he arrived.

"I'm home," Seja said quietly as he walked up his own driveway.

"AHH!" the children yelled happily, and they all started running to Seja with their balls in hand, "Welcome home! Where were ya?"

One of the kids accidentally threw his ball at Seja's chin, which knocked the Jedi off his feet comically. The boys surrounded him with their sticks and another ball nailed Seja in the face and one of the boys slammed their stick on the back of his head.

"I was picking herbs; did you have fun playing with Mrs. Kimura and Ms. Marr?" Seja asked, with bandages that were mysteriously placed on the impact wounds.

"Yeah! But…" all of them started, and one of the girls went over to Callista.

"Ms. Marr is a lot of fun…but Mrs. Kimura is not….is she in dreamland?" the girl finished what her friends were saying.

There was a young Miralukan girl standing far away from the group. One of the human boys glared at her.

"What's wrong?" Seja asked, looking over at her as one of the little girls near Seja sighed longingly.

"My dad said, 'don't play with him'…" the girl started sheepishly, "'cause we don't know what he's up to.'"

"I see," Seja smiled, looking at the little girl.

"But, my mom says you take good care of everyone. Isn't that right?" the girl asked Seja.

"I see…" Seja started, and he stepped forward and he placed his hand on her head, "I'll be here all day tomorrow. So come and play with the others whenever you like.

The girl smiled, and Seja took his hand off her head. He looked up at the sky, to see the sun starting to set.

"Well, it's getting late. Time to go home," Seja told the children cheerfully.

"Okay! BYE!" all the children yelled, and Seja turned to Visas.

"Thanks for keeping Callista company," Seja said to the Miralukan as the children ran down the driveway to the home, "Will you be staying for dinner tonight?"

"I'd like to, but I actually have a school project to get started on," Visas replied, "I'll grab my bag and be off."

"Okay, thanks for coming anyways," Seja thanked her, and Visas went in and grabbed her book bag and she ran off, and Seja looked over to Callista, "Did you have fun with the kids?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I really do love children, but I'm not used to smiling too much…" Callista explained, and Seja chuckled, walking towards the house, "and speaking of smiling…"

Seja looked over at her, as she put her hands on her dress, trying to straighten it out.

"You've been doing it a lot lately, haven't you?" Callista asked him, looking over to her husband.

"Yes, that's true…" Seja replied with a sigh, "I was born into a middle class family on Nar Shaada, and lost them when I was ten. I heard I have an older brother, but he left Nar Shaada long before I was born. Then there is the vigorous training of the Jedi and the Super Shien style…now I am a Republic Assassin. Whenever I talk to others, there was no exchange of smiles at all…" as the sun continued to set, he continued his explanation, "Having learned the ways of the Jedi and the Super Shien Style, I will fight, even kill for a new peaceful era."

The sun continued to set, leaving a dull orange glow over the land. Seja smiled, and looked at Callista.

"Whatever I fought for before has changed. What I fight for now…" Seja started, "For the happiness ordinary people experience, which I have experienced for these past five months. These past five months with you have calmed my thoughts greatly…"

Callista stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. She nodded, and they both walked into their house. The sun set and clouds started forming in the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mira City, Katarr**

Posing as a homeless man, Republic Admiral Solo Jalata huddled near a trashcan fire. His blaster and vibroblade were concealed beneath the rags he was given, as well has his Republic Uniform. Shaking, he rubbed his hands as he breathed out; his breath was seen clearly in the cold weather.

"There is probably going to be a new war soon, but not until this current one is over…" Solo said to himself, his body shaking from the cold, 'Man, how long this hiding going to last? Wann must return, and quickly…' he then glanced at the passing crowd, and he saw Ergot walking somewhere, 'eh?'

Ergot was in his military uniform, had both his vibroblade and vibrodagger on his left hip, while his blaster pistol was resting on his right. He looked deep in thought, and unbothered by the cold.

'Isn't that Ergot? What's he doing here?' Solo thought as he got up, 'I thought he was sleeping at Kimura's tonight…'

He decided to follow Ergot, since his appearance in the area didn't make sense. He followed him to a waiting speeder, and Solo ducked back. There was a nearby speeder bike, and he bought it from the owner. He leapt on it and drove after the mysterious speeder that picked up Ergot.

Solo was careful to keep a ways back behind the speeder as they exited the city. His helmet concealed his features, and he kept a safe way back so he wouldn't be seen by the drivers of the speeder. Solo looked up as the speeder turned off the main road, heading towards Mt. Bruloune.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mt. Bruloune, Barrier Forest, Katarr**

Solo dismounted of his speeder bike, quite a distance away from where the speeder that picked up Ergot had landed. He hid behind a nearby tree to see Ergot exit with two tall men, in blue heavy armor. They were wielding Mandalorian heavy repeater rifles. Solo couldn't hear what the two Mandalorians were talking about to Ergot, but it couldn't be good. The Mandalorians nodded, and went back into their speeder. Ergot then began walking threw the forest.

'Is Ergot doing counter intelligence? That isn't his assignment…' Solo thought as he quietly followed Ergot trudged threw the woods.

Solo began feeling weird in the forest, like a part of him was completely cut off. His senses, especially his sixth sense were dulled, and he didn't know why. Pushing a branch out of his way, Solo continued to follow the Republic Officer. Ergot stopped for a second, and Solo quickly ducked behind a tree.

"Guess it was just a squilek…" Ergot muttered, and he continued walking threw the brush.

'That was a close one…' Solo thought as he continued his silent pursuit of Ergot.

Solo began to feel the effects of the cold weather, his body was shivering has he took each step. He cursed himself for not bringing heavier clothing, but he continued his pursuit of Ergot. He breathed in and out heavily, his breath clearly visible in the cold weather. He ducked under another branch, and he noticed that Ergot had taken a distinct turn east.

Solo rubbed his hands as he continued to walk threw the forest, he had no idea of how far or long he had been out, and Ergot showed no signs of slowing. Just then, Ergot came to a small little shack in the forest. He opened the primitive door, and slipped in, the door was left open a crack. Solo walked forward to get a closer look. He knelt down and peered threw the crack.

'Something's up, and I don't like it,' he thought, looking threw the crack; 'I've never seen this Republic base before."

"You got it. The Republic is finished," the voice of Ergot said, and Solo's eyes widened.

He saw Ergot sitting with a group of three sentient beings. An gray bearded, but very muscular Mandalorian was sitting at the head of the room, next to him was another Mandalorian, wearing all black and he had a vibrosword at his hip, and there was also a tall, muscular Gammorean armed with a huge vibroaxe standing to Ergot's left.

"Wann has escaped, but the Slayer is still in our grasp," Ergot told the Mandalorian evilly, "The past five months have weakened his instincts. Now is the best time to strike!"

Solo bore his teeth and thought, 'No way! Ergot has been the traitor all along!' he shook his head and turned around, "Without Kimura, and even under Revan's leadership, the Republic chances at driving off the Mandalorians will be impossible! I must warn-!"

Before Solo could finish his sentence, his face was grasped by a large, reptilian hand. Above the hand's wrist were golden rings, and the arm was longer than normal.

"Who is it?" the Mandalorian swordsman and Gammorean yelled, looking at the door as Solo was thrown in.

"/You guys should be a lot more careful…/" a reptilian like voice hissed from the window, and the Mandalorian swordsman and Gammorean gasped.

"Alakaaka!"

From out of the window, a reptilian face could be seen. It was covered by a black mask, but it didn't conceal the snake like features.

As Solo turned around, the Mandalorian swordsman lifted his wrist up as quickly as he could.

"Damn it!" the Mandalorian cursed, making a gesture with his hand, and something shot out at Solo's neck from a gauntlet on his wrist, "I got him! Die!'

Solo cried out in pain as a five inch thin spike hit above his wishbone. His air was cut off, and blood flew out of his mouth and neck as he collapsed.

"Ha!" the Mandalorian swordsman cheered triumphantly, twisting his wrist up and the Gammorean looked over at him.

": Quite a handy weapon you have there:" the Gammorean grunted and squealed in its piggish language.

"Yeah! They call it my pin launcher! These things go faster than blaster bolts, and are impossible to block! My friends love this thing!" the Mandalorian swordsman bragged, lifting up his wrist to reveal the strange weapon, "That's why I bought myself a bunch of these things…"

"Damn, it's one of Wann's friends and a Republic Admiral," Ergot grunted, looking as Solo's body twitched, "The Republic will find us out now. Losing an Admiral and all…"

"We won't stop," the leading, bearded Mandalorian snapped, "Not until the Slayer is dead!"

The bearded Mandalorian rose to his feet, and looked over at his men, "He was able to beat our 'Chain-Blade' Dark Jedi in one strike."

"So what?" the younger Mandalorian swordsman asked.

"But I have an idea…" without looking back, the Mandalorian fighter looked back, "I've been training someone for a year. He's our backup, and I'm using him…"

From the backdoor, a twelve year old child entered. The boy had gray skin, dark black hair, and an angry, yet unemotional look on his face. His face was covered in bruises, and he was wearing light battle armor. On his hip was a vibroblade, smaller for his size.

"Shawnou!" the bearded Mandalorian warrior yelled, "It's your turn, Shawnou. When the New Year hits, you go to your sister's house…"

"Yes sir…" Shawnou said unemotionally, and he walked back into his room, 'I'll get you back sis…and we can kill the man who took away your happiness!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katarr, Bruloune Mountains, Kimura Farm**

The New Year had come, and the Mandalorian Wars still raged. From the recent news that Seja had heard from Ergot was that the Mandalorians were now retreating on all fronts, and that Revan was assembling a massive fleet to attack Malachor V, the second homeworld of the Mandalorians.

For being this late into the winter, no snow had still fallen. It was in the mid fifties, so the kids were wearing lighter clothing, considering the season. The two boys that were training to be swordsmen stood before Seja, who had two sticks in each hand. The boys were waving the sticks above their heads, and cheered.

"I'm Republic Admiral Revan!" the black haired boy cheered as he brought his stick down.

"And I am Republic General Talo Ramis!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed as he brought his stick down.

"So you've come, you puny pick pockets. I, the Mandalore Honor Guard War Chief, Cassus Fett will fight you…!" Seja proclaimed drolly. Sweat dropped down from his face, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment, "I will show you my vibroblade is bloodthirsty tonight…!"

The two boys then attacked, and Seja effortlessly blocked their attacks. Block, parry, block, parry, block, parry, which is how the game went. He continued to do it until the girls stopped playing ball, and looked down the driveway. He looked over to see a young boy, with black hair, in raggedy clothing standing there, looking unemotionally at them as the wind blew.

"Who's that Visas?" Seja asked as the 15 year old Miralukan walked up. Seja raised his arm and put the stick on his shoulder, trying to get a closer look.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before," Visas replied, stepping forward.

"Maybe he wants to play," one of the little girls mumbled.

"Alright! I'll go ask him myself!" the Miralukan girl with a pony tail told them, and she ran up to the boy.

She asked him if he wanted to play, and told him how much fun Kimura was. When she mentioned that, however, the boy hit her over the head. One of the girls gasped and Seja and Visas ran forward.

"Hey!" both Visas and Seja yelled, and the boy turned to them.

Immediately, the boy bit Seja's hand and he jumped as he tried to shake the boy off. He looked like a firaxan shark when he did it, and a sweat drop formed on the back of Seja's head as he tried to shake the boy off.

"Shawnou?" Callista gasped, apparently surprised the boy was there, and Seja looked back at her, "Shawnou, is that you…?"

"SIS!" the boy yelled enthusiastically.

A little while later, Seja, Visas, and Callista brought the boy, named Shawnou into Seja's house. Callista had put dinner on the stove, and it started cooking, so she came out. Putting her arms on the boy's shoulders, she presented him to Seja and Visas.

"This is my little brother, Shawnou," Callista said, presenting him to Seja and Visas.

The kids peaked threw the watch what was happening, and Seja stepped forward.

"Ah, I get it now," Seja said cheerfully, and he bent down to put his hand on Callista's brother's head, "Your brother, eh? I see, well, once we talk things out-OUCH!"

Shawnou clamped onto Seja's hand like a firaxan again, and the Jedi comically tried to shake him off. Seja's hair stood up and another sweat drop formed on the back of his head. He finally managed to shake the boy off, and rubbed his hand.

"Since you two probably want to catch up, I'll leave for a while," Seja told Callista, trying to show a smile threw the pain of getting bitten.

"I'll…come too…" Visas said quickly, not wanting her hand to get bitten as well.

Seja decided to sit out and think as the kids played in the field. Some of them were fencing with their sticks, while others were playing ball with Visas. He lifted up his bruised hand and looked at it.

"Callista's brother…other than just now, I wasn't told of him…" Seja said to himself, looking as his hand throbbed from the pain of the bites, '…how did he know how to get to this place? Only Roland and Ergot know…' he then looked back at the house, 'The only other person would be Callista…but I doubt she told him. Based on her initial reaction…'

"What's wrong?" one of the human girls asked.

"Aren't you going to play?" the black haired boy asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," Seja said cheerfully, 'No use worrying about it I guess. Something tells me this New Year will be nothing but peaceful…' he thought as the wind picked up and more leaves fell from the trees.

In the house, Callista bent down and put her forehead against Shawnou's lovingly. He nuzzled her, and she smiled.

"It's been a while," she said to him, and Shawnou showed her a big smile, "Quite a surprise, but I am happy to see you. You must be hungry, I'll be fixing some dinner soon, okay?"

She went into the kitchen, and started stirring the stew. She put some spices into it, and stirred it some more after tasting it.

"When did you come from Ordo? And how is father and cousin doing?" Callista asked him, as she stirred the stew some more.

"No idea…" Shawnou replied, looking around the house, "I came here about a year after you left for Iziz…"

Callista's pupils shrank a bit, and she looked over at her brother, "…Shawnou, where are you living now?" and she turned around to him, "And how did you know I was here? Especially since I haven't told anyone else…"

Shawnou gave a sly smile, "I'd known even if I wasn't contacted. I'm an informant…for the Mandalorians…" as he said that, his features changed to a dark expression and an evil smile appeared on his face, "Don't worry, it's time for you to be happy sis! Let's **punish** the Slayer!"

Callista's eyes widened and her brother's evil expression and she stepped back. Her soup ladle fell to the wooden floor, and she put her hand on the nearby table.

"Shawnou…you didn't…" Callista gasped, her eyes opened as wide as they can.

"You didn't here? Strange," Shawnou replied, his expression changing back to normal, "Didn't the old man you met tell you?"

Callista's eyes widened as she remembered that long away night in Iziz, back when she was full of anger and grief.

_"When the time is right, you will send 'it' to us," the old, Mandalorian fighter told her as she knelt before them in respect, "Don't ask for details. Just remain close to the Slayer and keep him in your sights…have him in your grasp so you can read every one of his mental thoughts. When you discover his weak point, our mutual goals will succeed."_

Callista gulped, now regretting this day. She didn't want to do this, and she stared down at the floor. Shawnou stepped forward and extended his hand to his sister.

"Come on, sis! We can end all this right now!" Shawnou told her, his sick smile reappearing on his face.

"Ordo…go back to Ordo…" Callista told him, looking back down at the ground.

"Eh?" Shawnou asked, surprised at his sister's reaction.

"You're the male heir to the Ordo Clan, and…" Callista replied, still refusing to look at him, "I can't let you do such a terrible thing. Canderous is still fighting on the front lines, and I don't want you to experience any carnage…please, for our clan…"

Shawnou's pupils narrowed, and his irises expanded. He bore his teeth, and growled.

"WHO CARES ABOUT OUR CLAN?" Shawnou roared, enraged, "I CARE ABOUT YOU, SIS! THAT'S WHY I AM HERE NOW!"

"Go back home, Shawnou," Callista told him, looking down at the ground as a shadow descended over her eyes.

She continued to look down at the floor as the sick, evil look appeared on her brother's face again.

"What…" he started, looking down at her, "What is wrong…?" he squeezed his fists angrily, "Why…won't you come with me?" tears streamed down his face as he looked up, "Why are you defending him? He's your enemy, isn't he? He's the one who made you miserable and unhappy!"

Back outside, the sun was beginning to set and the kids were saying their goodbyes to Seja and Visas. Visas waved and started to walk away.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" one of the children yelled cheerfully.

"Okay! Take care!" Seja replied, and he began to walk back to his house.

He looked up, in surprise, to see Shawnou walking down the lane, his eyes to the ground. They walked near each other and Seja stopped before the boy.

"Where are you going?" Seja asked him, a bit confused, "We haven't had dinner yet…"

Shawnou looked up at him with hate filled eyes. The boy had a shadow over his eyes, and the irises were colored dark gold. He growled as he bore his teeth to the Jedi.

"If only…" Shawnou growled as a tear dropped from his eye, "If only you hadn't been here from the start!"

'H-he's fallen to the Dark Side…' Seja thought, his eyes wide.

Shawnou then ran passed him, at full speed down the road. He kept running as Seja looked on, speechless.

Back in the house, in the living room, Callista was entering the latest entry to her diary. Writing free hand, she recorded Shawnou's less that welcomed visit. At her desk, she didn't notice that Seja was coming in.

"Say…what the heck is going on? Why does Shawnou have Dark Side eyes…?" Seja asked, and Callista slammed the off button on her datapad hard.

Seja looked over at her, kind of shocked at her action. She picked up her datapad and held it in her arms. They looked at each other, both shocked. Seja shook it off and walked over to the couch in the room, and he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Seja asked her bluntly, and Callista quickly regained her composure.

"Oh, nothing," Callista replied, walking over to him, "Oh, but Shawnou is going back to Ordo…"

"Ordo…that's a Mandalorian Planet…" Seja said, looking up at her.

"We've never talked before, have we?" Callista asked him, resolving to tell her husband everything, "Do you wonder about me?"

Seja's mouth opened, and he looked over to her.

"…but now might be a good time for it…" she continued, looking at him, "If you don't mind, can we talk for a while?"

Seja then nodded, and looked out the window. It was now snowing steadily, and the tiny flakes of ice melted instantly when they touched the glass.

"Snowing…" he said, looking at the steady snowfall, "The first snow of the season…"

"As I said, my real family, my clan, is from Ordo," Callista continued, and Seja looked back at her, "There are three of us in our family, and we lived there in peace. That didn't set too well for cousin Canderous, and he joined the Mandalorian Army. We had money, but weren't wealthy…we also had trouble getting food, but we weren't in poverty…"

She took a deep breath, and walked into the kitchen. Taking off a tea kettle from the oven, she grabbed two glasses and brought them over. Putting the glasses on a tray, she poured a cup for herself and Seja.

"My father wasn't a great warrior, but he was kind to everyone…even the Mandalorians who mocked him," she continued as she poured her tea, and she smiled, "My mother was also very kind, but she died giving birth to Shawnou…" she then remembered her carrying her little brother on her back and walking everywhere, "Shawnou never even knew his own mother…but since I always took care of him, he thinks of me as his mother…" she then remembered the bright smile Shawnou showed her when he arrived at the farm, "To Shawnou, I am his older sister, as well as his mother."

Seja nodded, and took one of the cups of tea for himself. He sipped it slowly, waiting for Callista to continue.

"He's a really cute brother…" she continued, closing her eyes for a second, "He has a really bad temper also, that's why he bites peoples hands. But he hated my arranged marriage, that's when the problems began…"

Seja suddenly gasped, feeling the old emotions swell up in Callista. A deep grief plagued her heart, and it was starting to radiate off her. He stood up, and she walked over to him.

"My fiancée was next in line for succeeding another Mandalorian Clan…" Callista told him, remembering the flower he gave her on the engagement day, "He was a childhood friend who was very nice to people like my father. When he chose me to marry him, I was very happy, since I liked him a lot…but…"

"But…" Seja started, realizing where this was going.

"…even though I was very happy, I opened my eyes widely," she continued again, "Eventually, I began to hate the idea of it. I couldn't smile…I guess he never knew I was happy…" she then remembered the fateful day of when her fiancée left, "He said, 'My position as inheritor of the Clan doesn't make you happy. I will be recognized like Lord Canderous as a great warrior!', with that, he put off the wedding, and headed off to the violence in Iziz…and he never returned…"

Seja looked at her, not smiling, but his features softened. Callista looked back at him, realizing her emotional walls were coming down.

"I didn't wait to hear any news," she continued, her voice shaking, and she walked closer to him, "So I went to Iziz…" and in the back of her mind, where Seja couldn't probe her mind, she thought, 'and I devoted my life to killing you…'

She squeezed the hem of her dress, and her lip began to quiver.

"Somewhere in Iziz, my fiancée…died…" her voice continued to crack, "And then, my happiness went with him. But in reality…it was all my fault…"

Tears began swelling up in her eyes, and her face reddened. Breathing shallowly, she decided to finish her story.

"I might have been able to stop him by crying…but I'll never know…" her emotional wall began crashing down, "I just feel if I don't hate someone…_something_, I'll go crazy…"

Seja was overwhelmed by sympathy, and he embraced her suddenly. Pulling her close, he allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"It's okay…" he said with comfort, "Don't worry, it'll be okay…"

Callista broke down with those words, weeping in his arms. He kept hugging her, the love he had for her was growing. He didn't care if she was a Mandalorian, in his heart, he knew she wasn't like them, wasn't the bloodthirsty butchers who have been oppressing the people on the Outer Rim. He also knew in his heart she wasn't the traitor, due to the love that was radiating off her, and he let her cry in his arms. He softly kissed her forehead, trying to give her more comfort.

As the snow kept falling outside, he walked her over to the couch. He dug out a blanket, and wrapped both of them in it.

"About a year or so ago…" he started, wanting to share his life with her, "I got into an argument with my Master, and I left him and the Jedi to go and protect the people who were being slaughtered. So I joined the Republic, and became the Assassination Jedi the Mandalorian Slayer."

She looked at him, snuggling up in his arms. Callista had decided to put away the past, but she wanted to hear his story, to learn something about the Jedi. He looked down at the flooring, as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

"I thought I could use the Super Shien Style and the Jedi arts to aid people…" he continued, "But they couldn't. No matter how many people I kill, the new era of peace isn't coming. I just end up being a killer over and over again, and the smell of blood never left me…" she nodded, looking at him, "That's when I met you."

He sighed, and looked down at the floor again. Seja was never to ready to share anything to anyone, not even in the Jedi. His only friends in the Order were Talo, Revan, and Malak, but they were gone now, fighting on separate planets from him. And he kept pushing people away, Ergot only got so close to be sort of a friend to him.

"The question that you asked me made me forget about the blood. Also my insanity has left me, I no longer walk on the edge of the Dark Side…" he continued, "It's no longer the smell of blood, it's of red lilac…and since I've lived with you, I know what happiness is to the people I protect…" he then looked down at the ground again, "And now, for the first time, I realize what people struggle for and what they were happy for…"

He poked the fire with a stick, letting an ember drop.

"The Super Shien style is impressive, so are the Jedi Arts…but no matter how good I am…" he continued humbly, "I can't make a new era of peace by myself," then he closed his eyes, "And I can never grant anyone happiness…" he opened his eyes again, "But what I can do is help the people in need of the new era one by one…for now, I will kill…until the new era arrives, I will be probably be near the pile of corpses that I had made…"

He felt Callista move closer to him, and his eyes looked at her.

"It may sound strange, but when the new era is here, I won't kill and I want to protect others," he told her, and she nodded, "And while I do, I'll try to make up for the sins I have committed…Callista…?"

"Yes?" she asked, uncertain.

"For all the suffering and pain you've had to experience over these past years…" he began, looking at her, "I **_will_** protect you from all of it in the future…"

Seja continued to look at her, and her eyes widened. A small smile formed on her lips, and it grew. She closed her eyes and blushed as her smile grew.

"Okay…" she said happily, as the snow continued to fall outside.

Callista then grabbed his hand gently, and he looked at her. She then led him to their bedroom, and as the door swished shut, she kissed him fully on the lips, with passion and love. He wrapped his arms around her, and he wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss. The door closed, and they both went to bed…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katarr, Bruloune Mountains, Kimura Farm**

As the sun rose the next morning, the entire town was covered in six inches of snow. Callista had gotten up early, and recorded what she would be doing today in her diary. She slipped her heavy dress onto her body. Seja was still sleeping in their bed, shirtless, and she took the blanket that she had made on Iziz and wrapped it around her body.

'I became lonely because of this man…' Callista thought, as she looked at Seja sleep in their bed, 'But this man is different…'

'He is a killer…but…'

'He protects more people than he has killed…"

'And I will **not** let him die here…'

"Farewell, my second beloved…" she told Seja's sleeping form with a bright, happy smile.

And then, she walked out of their room and hurried downstairs. She quietly exited the house, determined to stop what she set in motion.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: How do you like that chapter? Shawnou is based on Enishi Yukishiro, from Rurouni Kenshin. In my opinion, he is the lowliest little hutt span, using his sisters death as a justification of murder._

_Please read and review _


	6. Farewell My Beloved, Part I

_Alice the Raven: Thanks. Ergot will always be a real SOB, because you remember how he betrayed the crew on your original fanfic, right? Well, he is going to get what's coming to him._

_Trillian4210: Thanks for the review. Probably you can be my beta-tester in future fanfics?_

_Dante-Raven: Thanks for the review. Yes, Seja is a tragic hero, in a sense, but he isn't going to die._

_RJ Striker JK5: Thanks for the review. Even though I spoiled who the traitor was, it still surprised you I guess, eh? Shawnou is going to prove to be really creepy and a major bastard when he is an adult._

Chapter 6: Farewell my Beloved part I

**Bruloune Mountains, Barrier Forest, Katarr**

Callista walked threw the forest, and she wasn't bothered by the cold. She had to tell them basic facts that everyone would know, and then hope to convince them to leave. Her legs shuffled threw the deep snowfall, and since it was a light snow she didn't have to make long steps. Pushing her way threw the branches; she was coming up on the site where Ergot met with the Mandalorian assassins. She had been hiking to this place ever since the she had woken up, so she had made quite a bit of headway.

In the trees, the Transdosian Alakaaka climbed around during surveillance. His black mask, long clothing, and longer than normal arm made him a stealthy predator. He sat back on a branch, taking a little rest. He then heard a rustling coming from the forest floor. He jumped down to attack, but he recognized it was Callista, and went to inform the others.

At the Mandalorian Camp, the Mandalorian was practicing with his pin launcher high in the trees, while the Gammorean swung his axe, preparing for the coming battle. He rested his axe on his shoulder, and he heard Alakaaka coming.

": What is it:"

"/Somebody, a girl. It's her/" Alakaaka informed him.

The Mandalorian swordsman leapt down from the trees as she approached. He tapped his feet as she came into hearing distance.

"You're half a day late…any later, I'd have killed you," the Mandalorian swordsman threatened, and then he looked around, "…and I…hey, where is the kid?"

"Shawnou is on guard duty at the Slayer's place," the elder Mandalorian told his subordinate with a smirk, "In any case…all is going to my plan…"

Callista approached, her emotionless façade was returned to her face. She would not let them get the information they wanted.

"Well then, I wonder what information that this girl is going to give us…?" he asked, sitting on a stump near the shed, "Well, let's hear it."

"Answer me one thing first…" Callista started, her arms folded, "Why…why did you involve Shawnou in this?"

"That wasn't our doing. He kept asking about you in Iziz, and they got sick of him, so they sent him over here to us," the elder Mandalorian replied, crossing his arms and looking at the ground, "So we told him of your whereabouts and how your fiancée was dead. Now, tell us what you know."

Callista paused for a second, trying to get her story right. The Mandalorian Mercenaries waited, and the Gammorean got impatient.

": Come on…what is it:" the Gammorean squealed.

"And don't say you don't know either. You lived with him for what, a year now?" the Mandalorian swordsman badgered.

"Well…?" the elder Mandalorian asked, getting impatient by Callista's stalling.

Callista stood there silent a little longer, and she began to speak, "The Mandalorian…Slayer's weak point is…" and then she closed her eyes, 'His kindness isn't suited to being a killer…'

"Continue…" the elder Mandalorian urged, his patience wearing thin.

"'When he is sleeping,'" Callista finished, telling the Mandalorian elder a bald face lie, "Regardless, all swordsmen, even Jedi, are caught by surprise when they are asleep, and he is no exception."

The elder Mandalorian smirked, "Okay, I'll ask you now…is he in love with you?"

Callista's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't anticipated this.

"W-Why do you ask that? It has nothing to do with…" Callista stammered for a second, taking a step backward.

"Actually, I think you'll find that it has a great deal to do with it," the elder Mandalorian told her with a glare, and he watched her pupils shrink as she covered her mouth, "If the Slayer really does love you, he'll most likely come here to get you back. Also, this forest is our advantage, it cuts off his connection to the Force and it jumps our chances of winning up a great deal."

The elder Mandalorian then stood up, and cracked his muscular neck, "We've also sent him a letter. He's no doubt red with fury this very moment, and he may fall to the Dark Side…which would even better for our greater master…"

"It can't be…then from the very beginning…" Callista gasped with her hand over her mouth, '…wanted to use me as Seja's weak point!'

"That wasn't the original plan, however," the elder Mandalorian told her, walking past her and looked out at the forest, "…but it assured me the method of getting him…and you know what? **_We aren't as nice as you think_**."

'Oh…god…' Callista thought, looking down at the snow covered ground, her eyes, 'I was a fool, and led him into a deadly trap…!'

Callista's hand reached to her back, and she began to pull a concealed vibrodagger from a hidden sheathe hidden in her dress. She turned around with the dagger fully drawn, prepared to stop these men.

'But before then…' she thought as she turned around, 'I might as well take one of them with me!'

Her eyes widened as a large fist came crashing into her face. The elder Mandalorian hit her hard, making her crash onto the ground like a child's toy.

"I, Katahara, saw this coming easily!" the elder Mandalorian fighter, Katahara announced, clutching his fist proudly and looking down at the now unconscious Callista, "And that weakness she mentioned is most likely a lie…her feelings must have gone too deep for the Slayer!" he then threw out his hand and his men looked over to him, "We'll deal with her later! But now, we must deal with the Slayer! Tarakoto, Larku'alta, Alakaaka, let's show him what Mandalorian assassins are made of! Come Slayer! To the Barrier Forest!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kimura household**

Seja looked angrily out into the forest to the west of his house. He had armed himself with his blue lightsaber, and a vibrodagger. Wearing his heavy Jedi Robes, he was dressed for battle. He looked down at the ground, his eyes tinted with the golden killing color, and a shadow descended over his eyes, and he looked over at the note.

_We have your woman, Kimura the Slayer. Come to the Forest of Barriers if you want to get her back! She will die if you don't come! Ha!_

Angrily, Seja crushed the note while forming a tight fist. The woman he loved had been taken hostage, by her own people. Adjusting his robes, he began to walk down the driveway, and turned to the right to walk towards the Barrier Forest, the same forest that Visas had warned him about. From behind a couple of trees near Seja's house, Shawnou watched him.

'Okay…he's moving…' Shawnou thought with a sinister smirk on his face, and he remembered what Katahara told him, '_Remember, Shawnou. Take this letter to the Slayer's home, and do not read it. It is for Slayer's eyes only. If you succeed, you and your sister are free…_'

He thought of what he would do when the Slayer was dead, 'Come on sis, and let's go home. Let's go home to Ordo together!"

After a few minutes, Seja had reached the outside of the strange Barrier Forest. To the normal eye, it looked ordinary, but to anyone who was Force Sensitive, their connection to the Force would be temporarily cut off, and they would be unable to call upon the Force to attack. Strange creatures walked among the branches, and when a Force Sensitive got near them, their connection to the Force was even more cut off than it was in the Forest normally.

"Where is this place?" Seja asked, looking for the Mandalorian base that resided in the forest.

He tried to reach out with the Force to try to get a pin-point location, but due to the Forest properties, he couldn't find anything. He walked forward, after throwing the crushed note onto the ground. Pulling himself threw some trees, he trudged threw the Forest, and he began to feel weird.

As he kept walking, he looked around as his connection to the Force became weaker and weaker. Snow began falling again as he kept looking around at the tall trees with strange animals climbing on them.

'I know Visas warned me about this forest, but what is causing the Force not to exist here?' Seja thought as he walked further, 'This is unlike any forest I've ever been too, not even the one on Dantooine was this intense…it is almost as if this Forest is…completely separated from the Force…'

As he walked further, he didn't realize he was being watched and stalked by the Mandalorian swordsman, Tarakoto prepared to attack. Unsheathing his vibrosword silently, he leapt to another branch just as Seja stopped walking. His overconfidence got the better of him, and he leapt down from the branch. Bringing his blade down in a vertical position, he yelled, giving his position away.

Seja heard the yell in time to not get cut in half by Tarakoto's blade, yet he was slashed on his back. He looked back, showing the anger in his eyes, and stepped to face his attacker.

"Welcome to the Forest of Barriers, Slayer!" Tarakoto yelled his blade in hand, and Seja looked at him angrily, "What do you think? Are you surprised? This isn't your typical forest after all! For some reason, there is a bubble that cuts people off from the Force here! Nothing but those lizard-like mammals you saw in the trees thrives here, and for a Jedi, your precognition won't function! Only we Mandalorians who have trained here can fight effectively! And that means, you cannot fight at your full strength!"

Tarakoto smirked in a creepy toothy grin, his teeth looked like they were filed, and with his mask, and that gave him an even more menacing appearance. Seja continued to look down for a few seconds, and then he glared at Tarakoto with his killing eyes, and he snarled.

"But…" Seja snarled, looking at his Mandalorian opponent, "do you think I **_care_**?"

Tarakoto's eye twitched, confused at Seja's statement. With lightning fast reflexes, Seja grabbed his lightsaber. With a _snap-hiss_, he spun around slashed the Mandalorian across the chest before he could even react. From the force of the slash, Tarakoto was thrown back a few meters. Blood then shot out of the wound on his chest, and he looked down surprised by it.

Seja then took a few steps forward, and kicked Tarakoto in the wound. The Mandalorian howled in pain as the Slayer's foot pushed him down.

"I will protect Callista…I promised her that last night," Seja growled down at the Mandalorian, "Where this is or who you are makes no damn difference to me," he then bore his teeth angrily at Tarakoto, his golden killer eyes flashing, "Anyone who stands in my way, I will kill!"

Seja then pointed the tip of his lightsaber at Tarakoto's face, the hot blade made the Mandalorian sweat.

"Take me to Callista…or I will kill you right now," Seja ordered him, not taking his eyes off the Mandalorian swordsman, "Choose quickly."

'I thought he would try to kill me…' Tarakoto thought, staring at the burning blade in front of him, and then it dawned on him, 'If he'd been one step closer…could it be…?'

Tarakoto smirked maliciously, and threw up his arm which had the 'pin launcher' strapped onto it. Making a fist, he let the first pin fly.

"TAKE THIS!" Tarakoto roared as the pin flew out of the launcher.

The pin slammed into Seja's right shoulder, making blood squirt out. The Jedi was surprised at such an attack, and he looked down at the Mandalorian.

"Just like I thought, you don't know how to move properly!" Tarakoto cheered in triumph, looking up at his opponent, "Your ability has decreased with your Force awareness! You have no chance of…"

Ignoring the Mandalorian's boast, Seja grabbed the pin that was stuck in his shoulder. Tarakoto was confused at such a display, and the Jedi began to pull it out. Tarakoto's smirk was turned to fear as Seja pulled the pin out. With one final tug, the Jedi had torn out the pin, and sent it flying into the air.

"No way…" Tarakoto gasped, as he watched the bloody three inch pin go flying into the air.

"Like I said before, I don't care!" Seja roared, and while Tarakoto was distracted, he turned his lightsaber to a horizontal position, and lifted it up at an amazing speed, severing both of the Mandalorian swordsman's arms below the elbow.

Tarakoto was thrown back by the attack, and he slid on the frosted ground up to a tree. He looked down in horror at his severed arms, which were now spraying blood from the wounds. Seja slowly brought down his lightsaber, and watched as his disabled Mandalorian opponent scrambled to his feet, and began running in the way of a cave. The Jedi grabbed Tarakoto's severed arms with one hand, and began following his opponent slowly.

After a few minutes of running at full speed, Tarakoto reached the special cave. He remembered what his leader, Katahara told him:

_"We have planted procolerite detonators in this forest. If one of you is near defeat, you are charged with blinding him further," Katahara told his men, who nodded, "We must defeat the Slayer, and even if you are defeated, your sacrifice **will** allow us victory over the Slayer."_

He walked into the cave slowly, breathing hard. The loss of blood was starting to take its toll on his body. Looking down at his stubs, he watched the blood drip out of them. A few meters into the cave, he slumped against the wall. He then heard footsteps behind him, and his fear struck his soul. Slowly, his head turned around, and he heard something fall onto the rocky ground; they were his arms.

"You forgot these…" Seja quipped, walking into the cave with his lightsaber fully drawn and lit, "If you won't take me to Callista, tell me where she is. If you do that, you'll die painlessly."

Sweat formed on Tarakoto's face, and he breathed hard. He bore his teeth in pure anger and hate at the Jedi who so effortlessly defeated him, on his turf, fighting on _his_ terms, he still lost. Seja waited for his answer, with a look of indifference on his face. Slowly, the Mandalorian swordsman began to step back, to where the button to the procolerite detonator was.

"Go outside and to your right…" Tarakoto started, biting his cheek making more blood squirt out, "But don't you think you've won! There are still three more…" he then looked to where the detonator was, "Even if only one of us can defeat you, we still win."

He took one step backward again, his heel over the detonator button, "We are the elite Mandalorian Assassins of the Western Mandalorian Empire, like the Mandalore's Personal Assassins of the East! We never fail in our goals!"

He lifted up his foot, and slammed it onto the detonator, "Even in death, I'll hinder you!"

The hidden explosives started glowing, and erupted in a massive explosion. Seja's pupils widened once he realized what happened and watched Tarakoto be engulfed by the explosion. The sound of the explosion rocked the area, making snow fall off the trees. A few miles away, Alakaaka and Larku'alta looked up into the air as the sound of the explosion travel to their location.

": That noise…Tarakoto has become one with the Forest…:" Larku'alta grunted, setting the shaft of his vibroaxe behind his neck, looking at the explosion's location.

From a tree, Alakaaka crawled lower, "/The Slayer must still be alive…/"

The Transdosan with the unusually long left arm leapt off the tree, and looked at his Gammorean comrade. Both nodded and started running.

"/Let's hurry…/"

Back at the cave, Seja had turned and ran from the explosion. He was moving at full speed, and even though the Force wasn't enhancing his speed, he was able to run faster than a normal human. He watched as a plume of flame gained on him, and he tried to pick up the pace. When he reached the entrance to the cave, he leapt up and rolled in the snow. His feet skidded across the ground, and he put his left arm down to stabilize himself. He looked up, and sighed.

"Your death…such a waste…" Seja muttered, as he rose to his feet, 'In the next world, find peace…even though you took Callista from me, there is no ill will…'

Then he felt something else was wrong. He picked up his lightsaber, and he heard his ears ringing loudly. Putting his hand on his head, he stumbled forward, trying to shake the ringing out of his ears. He then looked to see some clumps of snow fall from a tree branch, and he couldn't hear them at all.

"So this was his plan…" Seja thought, putting his right hand up to his ear, 'The explosion messed with my hearing…' and he sighed, "He has really become a hindrance," he walked forward, 'I haven't gone deaf, but I can't trust my ears. I'll have to move forward carefully.'

He looked at the smoldering cave, and although his hearing wasn't so good, he heard a reptilian like voice pierce threw the ringing.

"/ So far you've lost two senses…/" the voice, which Seja recognized as Transdosan mocked, "/ Your Force Precognition and your hearing…/"

Seja then looked back to see a Gammorean with black clothes, a black veil covering his mouth, and he wielded a mighty vibroaxe, which he held with both hands. He was surrounded by large, three to five foot wide trees. Seja raised his lightsaber and looked over at his new enemy.

"You people keep saying that, but…" Seja started, preparing to attack, "I don't really care."

": Here I come:" the Gammorean retorted, and he rose his vibroaxe.

Seja steadied himself, not expecting what will happen. With a few mighty swings of his axe, the Gammorean slams his axe into the nearby trees, shattering their trunks with ease with his gargantuan strength. The force of the Gammorean's blows sent the chopped tree trunks flying at the Jedi.

As the tree trunks neared him, time seemed to slow down for the Jedi. He closed his eyes, and his pupils changed to their golden killing tint. As the first trunk neared him, he leapt out of the way, pointing his lightsaber vertical to the ground as the trunks crashed where he was standing.

"I may have lost my ability to use the Force and my hearing, but my sight is all I need!" Seja roared, dodging the splinters from the tree.

"/ Oh really/" the Transdosan voice from before taunted, appearing on one of the trunks, and he lifted his vibroclaws that were attached onto his hands, "/ What happens if I attack you in midair/"

Seja realized the trap he was in, and the Transdosan lifted his clawed gauntlet up to attack. The Jedi then threw out his left arm in a thrust with his lightsaber, making the Transdosan jump. Grasping the pommel of his lightsaber with his right hand, he brought down his blade in a vertical slash, cutting the trunk in half. He landed on his feet hard, and looked up at the Transdosan. With a look of indifference, he watched as the cloaked Transdosan opened his mouth, revealing hundreds of finely sharpened teeth, which with black mask, made him absolutely intimidating to a common man.

The Jedi raised his lightsaber over his shoulder and looked at his opponents, "So it's two on one…"

With a few more shattering chops, the Gammorean sent more of the large timbers flying at Seja.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you both down," Seja told them with utter confidence in himself.

Back at the Kimura household, Shawnou had broken in, looking for his holder sister. She was no where to be found. He looked around, wanting to find her and get her out of this place, away from _him_, even if he died or not.

"What?" the boy asked himself, walking around, "Sister? Sister, where could she have gone?" and then it dawned on him like a ton of duracrete, 'She…she couldn't have gone to the forest already?'

In the forest, Seja had begun his charge toward the Gammorean, who did the same. Dodging past the splinters and wood chips that the fallen trees picked up, he was quickly closing the gap. Then, he noticed a trunk heading straight for him, and he raised his lightsaber.

"HA!" he roared, chopping the large piece of wood in two.

": He's chosen a target. Now he'll try to finish us off one at a time:" the Gammorean grunted, a smirk forming on his pig-like face.

"/ He's playing right into my hands/" the Transdosan yelled with glee, leaping from tree to tree at surprising speed, and he brought his clawed gauntlets up, making the blades form into a knife hand attack, "/The space above him is wide open/"

Before Seja could react, the three inch vibroclaws pierced his right shoulder, and they flew out at startling speeds. Blood gushed out from the close proximity wound, and the Jedi stumbled as he put down his guard. He yelled in pain, closing his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he saw a five foot trunk flying right at him. It slammed into his upper-body and face, it was like a speeder rammed into him at full speed. The trunk flipped up and Seja's face flew up from the force of the blow, blood spraying out of his nose and mouth.

His two opponents laughed in triumph, and he stepped forward, bringing his injured face down to bear on them. Blood was streaming down his forehead and lips, and he looked angrily at the Gammorean. The Gammorean, Larku'alta realized what was going to happen, yet he was frozen from the Jedi's piercing glare. Before the Gammorean could even react, Seja sunk to the ground, and slashed at the pig's legs with his lightsaber, severing them from the pig's body.

": AH:" Larku'alta squealed in pain, as his legs flew away from his form, and due to his own weight, he collapsed, green blood spewing out of his severed limbs.

Seja dropped his lightsaber, and fell back to a nearby tree. The pain from his back wounds shot instantly threw his system, and he grunted in pain. He leaned back, and put his left hand over his shoulder wound, since blood was still trickling out of it. Without warning, his Transdosan opponent attacked his left shoulder, leaving his extra long limb open for all to see. He didn't remove his claws; he just stuck on the tree trunk in triumph.

"/You're impressive, Slayer. But now you're easy pickings…/" the Transdosan chuckled, sinking his claws further into Seja's left shoulder, "/You shouldn't have dropped your lightsaber/"

"You're getting to be really annoying…" Seja growled, grabbing the hilt of his vibrodagger with his right hand.

With lightning fast reflexes, he drew the blade, and slammed it threw the Transdosan's clawed gauntlet. The reptilian humanoid let out a blood curdling cry of pain, his teeth and long tongue stuck out. Seja then eased himself out of the Transdosan's claws, and he put his right hand over the deep wound.

"Wait there a minute," Seja told the Transdosan, walking forward, "I'll be right back to kill you. You will have peace in the Force; that I can assure you…"

"/Shit/" the Transdosan cursed, trying to pull the vibrodagger out of his gauntlet and from the tree trunk, "/I can't get it out/"

The Transdosan then looked up at Seja, who was panting with a confident smirk on his face. Even though he had sustained all those wounds, which would have killed a normal human or Jedi, he was still standing, mocking the elite Mandalorian Assassins.

"You're excellent at sneaking around to attack," Seja commented, his eyes shifted back to their normal blue hue, "But I see you now for what you really are…"

"/You saw me/" the Transdosan roared in anger.

The Transdosan used his right hand to brace his left arm. He began pulling with all his might, and the sound of shattering metal was heard. With one final tug, he ripped his hand out of its trapped position on the trunk, nearly ripping it in two.

"/This body is a secret handed down by my clan for generations/" the Transdosan yelled angrily, "/It's the law of our clan to kill anybody who sees it/" the Transdosan leapt into the air, his wounded hand weighing him down, "/I may be retreating for now…but I will kill you! I don't care how many years it takes, I will kill you! Remember by name Slayer, it'll be your doom, Alakaaka/"

Larku'alta tried to get up on his stumps, and he thought, 'He's strong, he's too strong, even without his Force powers or hearing!' he bore his teeth and tusks nervously as sweat formed on his face, 'He's fighting so recklessly! This couldn't be the fighting style that assassinated over one hundred fifty Mandalorian warriors!' Seja then shot him a glare, 'This is not the Mandalorian Slayer we so carefully investigated! Who is this man?'

"The first guy said there were three more," Seja started, looking over at the Gammorean, "Where is the last one?"

":There's a cabin up ahead:" Larku'alta replied, ":The girl is there too.:"

Seja nodded, and began to walk away. He walked right by the second bunch of explosives, and Larku'alta realized what he was doing.

":WAIT:" the pig squealed, ":You're forgetting something, the third barrier:" the Gammorean slammed his hand onto a nearby detonator, ":I've served my purpose, take this:"

Seja's eyes widened, realizing he walked into another trap. The explosives detonated right next to him, and another thunderous explosion rocked the forest. Miles away, it was heard.

"That light!" Shawnou gasped, seeing the blast from his location, "They must be fighting there!" he then began to run frantically, "Sister!"

Seja was slumped against a tree, still alive. He managed to avoid most of the blast with a timely jump, but the light, the light was so bright. He had slammed against a tree from the force of the blast, and he wiped his eyes, which were now bleeding. His vision was blurry, he couldn't focus. It was another temporary barrier, and he had stupidly walked right into it.

'The Force, hearing, and now vision…' he thought as he picked himself up, rubbing his eyes, 'My senses will come back in time…' he then grasped his lightsaber firmly as he looked down at the ground, 'But…but!'

At the Mandalorian hideout, Katahara folded his hands as he watched the smoke rise near his location.

"Larku'alta has become a barrier," he lamented, looking down at the snow, "Alakaaka must have been hurt as well. I am amazed he was able to defeat both of them. I guess it is my turn…"

He then began to back to the shed that was serving as their hideout. He had thrown the unconscious Callista in there, and he decided it was time.

"With his bad eyesight, it'll take him awhile to get here…" he murmured to himself as he walked toward his shake, "I'll kill the girl now…"

He then heard footsteps behind him, and he was shocked. He looked back to see Seja there, panting hard.

"What?" Katahara gasped, seeing his opponent, standing before him, panting hard, obviously exhausted.

"I am taking Callista back!" Seja announced, as snow began to fall again.

The two men glared at each other, and then the old, Mandalorian fighter chuckled.

"Well now, I'm sure you've beaten the rest, come to think of it…" Katahara started, looking at the smoke rising from the forest, "The Slayer, like all Jedi, was a man who always fought wisely. You're not him, you're far too emotional…" he put his left hand over his beard and chuckled, "If I fought the real Slayer, I'd be dead for sure. But…you don't stand a chance against me boy!"

He cracked his knuckles, and began to yell his challenge, "Come on, boy! You'll get the girl back when you kill me!"

From inside the cabin, Callista stirred slowly. She was sprawled on the wooden floor, her face bruised by Katahara's vicious attack. Her hand twitched, and her eyes slowly opened.

"…hm…?" she groaned, her body aching.

_To be Continued…_

_A/N: Well, the last few chapters are coming up. You'll finally learn how Seja got his scar…and what his participation in the Battle of Malachor V will be. Please, read and review._


	7. Farewell My Beloved, Part II

Chapter 7: Farewell my Beloved, part 2

**Bruloune Mountains, Mandalorian hideout**

Seja stumbled forward, and he raised his lightsaber. His Mandalorian opponent smirked, and flexed his large muscles. The Slayer put up a weak guard, and prepared to use the Shii-cho style. Katahara's eye twitched, and he began to charge.

"Take this, Mandalorian Secret Art, Sytold Makk!" Katahara roared, raising his muscular right arm, pointing his fist towards the sky, and he slammed it into Seja's neck hard, "Break of Mandalore!"

Seja spat out blood, and a crack was heard at the back of his neck. A tiny hairline fracture appeared formed on his vertebrae at the base of his neck, and more blood flew out of his mouth. The Jedi flew backwards, crumpling on the ground like a broken child's toy. Katahara stood there smirking, his arms still in the position they attacked with.

"Ha, ha, you're beat up and exhausted, with no sense of hearing, the Force, or vision," Katahara boasted, grabbing his right arm with his left hand, flexing his muscles, "And this is Sytold Makk! There is no way that you could possibly win-!"

Katahara's boast was cut short when blood shot out. He looked down to see a slash mark from Seja's lightsaber on it. Seja got onto one knee, and he rubbed his neck.

"Even if I can't use my senses or my body correctly…" Seja panted, trying to numb the pain coming from his neck, and he raised his lightsaber in his right hand, "All I really have to do is concentrate on hitting you."

"I see…" Katahara growled confidently, putting his hand over his chest to stop the bleeding.

Seja rose to his feet slowly, and put his left hand over the pommel. Katahara dropped his hand, and didn't even bother to put up a guard.

"Well, you use your head too, eh?" Katahara asked in a mocking tone, "Well, I plan on giving you a quick death anyway…"

A feral grin appeared on the Mandalorian's face, "…that is, of course, I change my fighting style…"

Seja panted, the loss of blood started to affect him. His killing eyes were still flashing, but he wasn't even at a quarter of his full strength. He knew he wouldn't survive the battle.

In the cabin, Callista had managed to sit up, groaning in pain. She placed her hand on her face, and looked around.

'Where am I…?'she asked, raising herself to her feet, 'What am I doing?'

She then looked over to where her vibrodagger was; apparently Katahara had thrown it in with her. She grabbed it, and looked around.

'What am I doing…?' she thought, and then the sounds of battle she heard from the outside, "Who is fighting…?"

She walked over to the door, which had been wrecked. There was a large crack, and she could see outside.

"That's…" Callista starts, getting a closer look, 'That's…'

Her eyes widen, she sees her dead fiancée holding a blade, fighting for his life. She then shook her head, and groaned again. After rubbing her eyes, she looked again, and was even more shocked. It was Seja, battered, bruised, and bleeding, standing out in the cold.

'Oh…now I see…' Callista thought, the image of her fiancée appearing again, 'He died because I couldn't stop him…' and then the image faded, leaving Seja there, 'And I risked everything I have for him to die…'

Weakly, Seja lowered his lightsaber, trying to sink into a better guard stance. A shadow covered his golden eyes, and he breathed hard, blood spitting out with every breath.

'But there's no way I can let him die…' Callista thought, looking at her husband, her love, 'Because I truly do love him…' and then she closed her eyes, 'And I cannot let my beloved die again…and that means…'

Her lips curled to a warm smile, knowing what she must do. She was going to save Seja, even if it costs her life to do so.

Katahara charged, both arms out in the same position they were previously. Seja prepared for the same attack that hit him before, but his right shoulder and left forearm were struck hard. Threw the pain, he retaliated with a horizontal slash from his lightsaber. Quickly dodging the attack, Katahara spun around and kicked Seja hard in the hip.

"Damn!" Seja yelled, as he was thrown off his feet.

The Jedi swung his blade in a wide arc to get his balance, and he landed hard on his left leg. Katahara stumbled back towards the hutt with a smirk on his face. Seja growled at him, and the Mandalorian smirked.

"So, how's that?" Katahara taunted as he began to hop on one leg, "All I am doing is hitting you all over with fancy moves, then avoiding you so you can't hit me," he continued to taunt, "It won't kill you, but it is a very effective way to weaken your opponent's fighting ability substantially…you can't even hit me with your lightsaber now."

Seja panted, and grasped his burning blade's hilt hard. He was never going to give up; he was going to rescue Callista.

"Now you see…" Katahara continued, "Because of your massive blood loss, and the freezing wind, you're becoming numb. And so you have lost your sense of touch…" the Mandalorian smirked, "And that means that the 'Fourth Barrier' has taken its effect on you…"

The Mandalorian put his right hand up to his beard, rubbing it lightly, "What, you think it's all a bad joke? I wouldn't doubt it," he moved his hand down the length of his beard, "It will outwit even the greatest of warriors, like you. It has for decades…and after fighting you, I'd say you have no chance in winning…the way you are now…you are a devoted servant of the light correct?"

"Yes…" Seja replied, now knowing fully the Mandalorian's plan.

"The only way you can beat me now is if you give into your anger, your hate…I know it is swirling up in you…" Katahara taunted, making a fist, "My master has more use of you if you are alive…and if you turned…you could be a very good asset to him…"

"Never…I'll never turn to the Dark Side…and I can see now you aren't working for the Mandalorians…" Seja spat at him, "I will remain true to the Light, and save Callista that way…"

"What a shame, my master will be very disappointed…" Katahara started, "Would you like a slow, painful death…or a quick painless one?"

"I can at least let you choose from those…" Seja retorted, managing to rise up to his full height, and he smirked, "So there is no chance at all of me winning this duel, eh? You might be right about that…" he then grasped his lightsaber hilt hard again, 'But…I am going to take you with me!'

"So you want it to be quick and painless, do you…?" Katahara asked with a smirk.

'I'll force all my senses to work…' Seja thought as he closed his eyes, '…and I'll put it all into this attack. Please forgive me, Callista…live in the new era and be happy…'

Seja flipped his lightsaber so it was pointing at his back, and he started running at full speed towards his Mandalorian opponent. Letting out a mighty war cry, he began to raise his blade.

"Let's finish it!" Seja roared preparing to strike down the Mandalorian.

"Ha! Now-!" Katahara started, raising his arm, but someone or something pushed it up.

Seja raised his lightsaber fully above his head and he closed his eyes. He then began to bring it down, yet something caught his attention, he smelt something familiar.

'This is…!' he thought, but it was too late.

The sickening sound of his lightsaber burning and slicing threw fabric and flesh was heard as he brought his blade down at full speed. His eyes focused to see Callista standing there, in front of Katahara, holding her blade on his forearm. Blood began to burst out of her back and she began to fall.

'This smell…' he thought, his eyes fully focused seeing his wife falling towards him, with blood shooting out of her back and shoulder.

He had struck Katahara too with a fatal wound. The Mandalorian's heart had been vaporized by Seja's lightsaber, and blood spewed out of the wound.

'Red…lilac…' he finished, his eyes widened, realizing what he had done.

Callista's vibrodagger flew up into the air, and dropped, grazing Seja's scarred cheek, leaving yet another wound. It was a horizontal slash, pointing at the Jedi's shoulder. As his wife finished her fall, his blade was over her. The shape of both scars would form an X…

Shawnou had finally made it to the shack, and he saw what had just occurred. His eyes widened in fear and rage, his beloved sister was dying.

Seja dropped his lightsaber, and it shut off automatically. He knelt down, and picked up Callista's broken body. He tried to shake her, tried to wake her up.

"Callista…" he stammered, "…Callista…" he tried to wake, "…why…?" he asked, with tears in his normal blue eyes, "Why...?"

Weakly, Callista brought her hand to his cheek, and placed it on his new wound. She weakly pulled him down to her, and their lips locked for one, final time. He pulled away, and held her close. She smiled weakly, and began to weakly speak to him.

"Don't worry…its okay…its better this way…" she told him weakly, her voice shaking, "So please…don't cry…"

"No Callista, don't die…please…I can save you….I have to take you out of this forest…" Seja pleaded, not wanting to let her go. Tears swirled in his eyes, as he tried to understand why she had done this.

"You…already have…saved me…" Callista told him, her eyes closing shut, and a tear rolled down her cheek, "…I…love…you…please…live……"

He looked down at her, and he began to shake his head. He could feel her spirit leaving her body; he could feel that she was out of time.

"…Cal…lis…ta…?" he started, his body shaking, tears streaming down his face, "CALLISTA!"

He remembered her last words, 'Don't worry…it'll be okay…please don't cry…'

'No it's not okay! As an assassin, I should be the one who dies! It's not okay for you to die! It's not okay for you to die!' he thought, the pain of her loss hurt more than any of his wounds, and unknowingly he was transmitting it, "CALLISTA…!" he cradled her body, wanting her to wake up, wanting her to live.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Master Okih Jiro was meditating near the large fountain. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by sadness. He opened his eyes, and stood up, his cape flapping in the wind that was blowing through the temple. Master Vandar Tokare hobbled into the fountain room, and he looked up to Okih.

"You have felt it too," Vandar said, sitting on the fountains wall, "…Seja will not fall to the Dark Side…"

"I know that…Master Okih…" Okih replied, feeling his apprentice's pain, "…threw the love of another, he proved he wouldn't…"

"Yes, I know that," Vandar said, standing up and putting his clawed hand on Okih's shoulder, "He knows what he is protecting now. He also knows love, and we cannot blame him for falling in love, for, although the more conservative members of the Council refuse to accept it, love saves us…"

"I know Master, it is just…I wish I was there, with him. He is like a son to me…" Okih told him, looking down at the smaller green Master, "He could have been right about going to this war…"

"I know he is right, my student. Yet, there is a greater war looming, the darkness is growing stronger," Vandar replied, closing his eyes, "We do now have one advantage over it however, your pupil."

"I don't want him to be a weapon Vandar," Okih told him, sitting down on the fountain's wall, "After all the pain he is feeling right now, we have no right to make him fight in another war."

Suddenly, the young, newly promoted Padawan, Bastila Shan walked into the room. She noticed the two Jedi Masters conversing.

"Oh, forgive me Masters, I had no idea anyone was in here," Bastila said with a bow, "I was just coming here to meditate…"

"Then do so, young Padawan," Vandar told her, "We must go anyway."

Bastila bowed reverently, and both of the Jedi Masters began to walk out of the room. She walked over to the Fountain Wall, sat, and began to breathe slowly as she closed her eyes.

"She'll be a great Jedi someday," Okih muttered to Vandar, who nodded, "Where are we going, Master Vandar?"

"You are going to tell the Council that Seja is still a Jedi, and it is his choice whether he wants to come back," Vandar replied, and they walked up the massive flight of steps to the higher Council, "With my help, of course."

"Thank you, Master," Okih said with a thankful smile, and he bowed stopped and bowed to the older green Master, "Hopefully my idiot apprentice will appreciate it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katarr, Bruloune Mountains, January 15th**

It was snowing hard, and a lone figure was walking down the street of the rural village of the mountains. Underneath the winter clothes he was wearing, was a Republic military uniform. When he came to a fork in the road, he asked one of the locals which route to take. The local told him to go to the left, and he nodded thanks. He walked up the road, towards the Kimura household. It was Roland Wann, finally able to come out of hiding.

The Kimura household and grounds were covered by a thick layer of snow that had been unattended to. Roland was delayed because of this, but he started to walk through the snow.

In the house, Seja was sitting on the floor, his lightsaber on the floor near him. He looked lost, watching the small fire in the fireplace crackle. His wounds had healed, thanks to the help of the Force, but the pain from Callista's sacrifice still stung, and his X-shaped scar wouldn't heal.

'No matter how much I think about it, it doesn't make any sense…' he thought, grasping the bottom of his robes, as tears started to stream down his face, 'Why…why…?'

He then looked up to the staircase. He had cleaned Callista's wound, and used the Force to stitch up the gash on her lifeless form. On their bed, he had placed her on it, and folded her arms together, giving her the appearance that she was merely sleeping.

'Callista…' he thought sadly.

The windows of his house were open, and a mysterious wind blew in. Suddenly, Callista's diary activated, and he looked over to it, beeping noises of it's turning on sequence finished. It settled on one date in her diary strangely, and his eyes widened.

'That's Callista's…diary…' he thought, walking over to it. He picked up the datapad and began to read.

_April 4th,_

_Today I have gotten news of my Fiancée, Vako Mandalore's death. I can't believe it, what am I going to do? I should have stopped him, and I regret that terribly now…_

_Vako Mandalore…_ he repeated, and then he repeated the first name again in his mind, 'Vako…her fiancée's name…I've heard that name somewhere before…' his eyes then widened in recognition of the name, "That's!"

He remembered the night where he received his first scar. It was against the Mandalorian bodyguard of Governor Jaunto. He remembered their last exchange of blows, where both of them attacked with a slash. He then remembered the dying Mandalorian's last words.

"Cal…lis…ta…" Vako, the bodyguard cried, as he reached out to something invisible.

The shock hit Seja hard, as he remembered Vako's last word again, "**Cal…lis...ta…**"

He put his right hand up to his scar as his pupils shrunk, 'I killed him!' he thought in horror, 'The one who killed Callista's fiancée was me…I was the one who caused Callista's unhappiness…'

His eyes widened further, as he remembered Callista looking back at him. She wasn't smiling, at all at him, nor at the world around her.

'Callista…' he thought, not noticing his door opened suddenly.

Two steps were heard entering the room, and a familiar voice spoke out, "The fact that you killed Callista's fiancée, and fell in love with her yourself were both misfortunes…"

It was Roland, and he took off his winter cap. He crumpled it in his hand, and looked to his young friend.

"Both those incidents weren't your fault, though they were just horrible circumstances," Roland told him, "And I also know who the traitor is now. I've already sent someone to take care of him…"

High in the mountains, Ergot was walking up the paved, mountain path. In his hand was a large bag of credits, and he chuckled softly. Leaning on his walking stick, he started walking up the mountain further.

"I love being one step ahead of everyone…even Jedi can't predict me!" Ergot laughed to himself, and he grabbed a few of the credits he received, "Looks like a warrior doesn't need to depend on whatever side wins anyway. I won't need a vibroblade or blaster when I've got these!"

His eyes shifted when another chuckling was heard. The distinct ignition of a lightsaber followed, and he looked to see a crimson Jedi lightsaber pointed at the ground. Ergot looked at the new Jedi, one who he had never seen before. Even in this cold, the Jedi was wearing just a pair of pants, and a bandage wrap around his waist. He had black hair tied in a slip-not, and he had no Padawan braid on his face. His body was extremely muscular as well, very will toned, and soaked by the falling snowflakes.

"Geez, Wann's a fast learner. So he won't let me go, huh?" Ergot asked, unafraid of the Jedi, and he grasped his vibroblade, "I guess for the time being…I've still got to use this!"

As he unsheathed his vibroblade, the Jedi gave him a dark, sinister smirk, which shocked the cunning traitor. Red flames suddenly erupted around the Jedi's blade, seemingly from out of no where, and the Jedi grasped the hilt of his deadly blade with his left hand and charged. Before Ergot could even react, his body was cut cleanly in two from the waist down.

"AGH!" Ergot cried out in pain, and suddenly, flames erupted from his body.

The Jedi began to chuckle darkly, "So my first assignment was to kill this loser…they're underestimating me, I think…oh well. The Republic won't be ruled by the Senate or the Mandalorians anyway…" he then looked at the burning corpse of Ergot, "But only by me!"

This Jedi, Naolon Trya, would become the Lord of Pain, Darth Sion in the future. He turned off his lightsaber, and grinned evilly at the corpse.

Back at the Kimura household, Seja had let Roland in, and they were sitting around the fireplace. Roland informed him of recent events, and one name piqued the Jedi's interest.

"Naolon Trya…?" Seja asked, looking up at his commander.

"His Jedi Academy and his origins are unknown, but his skill is comparable to yours," Roland replied with a nod, "I've decided to let him handle the assassinations from here on out."

"So, you're laying me off, is that it?" Seja asked, not making eye contact with his commander.

"No, I'm not," Roland replied simply, "But it is time for you to fight. The Battle of Malachor has begun, and Revan needs his most skilled Jedi to stand by him to fight the Mandalorian Honor Guard. In addition to fighting, rescuing the Mandalorian Slaves will be a top priority…"

Roland then looked closer at the Jedi, "Kimura, I want you to stand in that bloody battlefield, and aid in the freeing of slaves and the protection of Republic Soldiers. You're going to be a 'Squad Jedi Swordsman' for now on," he then made himself a little more comfortable, "I know this is rough on you now. But you're the only person I would trust this role to. Put aside your heart for now, Kimura, and fight with the blade of a Jedi once more."

Seja paused for a second, as a gloomy shadow descended over his eyes. Roland waited patiently for his answer, and if he said 'no', Roland would understand. Suddenly, the door behind them opened, to reveal the local children with Visas.

"Hey! Big brother, are we going to play today?" one of the little boys asked.

"We're going kite-flying, even though it is snowing!" another boy added.

Visas saw the conversation, and she could feel the waves of sadness radiating off of Seja. She was about to take the children away for now, but Seja shook his head.

"Yes…" Roland told them, putting his hand up, "But we're busy right now, come back tomorrow."

"Very well," the voice of Seja said from behind Roland, whose pupils shrunk after hearing that. Seja began to walk toward the door slowly, and his commander turned to him.

"Kimura…" Roland started as Seja placed his lightsaber back onto his belt.

"If I give up my lightsaber at this point…" Seja started, not looking at his commander, and he put Callista's diary in his robes, "…all the lives I've taken thus far will be in vain. Callista taught me the little happiness that people pursue, that's why I'll continue to kill to end this war and start the new era. But…"

Roland waited, not knowing what the condition would be.

"…when the new era is here, at that time…" Seja continued, stopping at the door.

"You'll give up your lightsaber, quit being a Jedi?" Roland interjected, looking over at his young friend.

"…I'm not sure…" Seja replied after a pause, the shadow still over his eyes, "I just don't want to kill people anymore. Never…again…"

Roland nodded, 'I guess Asaku was right all along…'You're going to ruin that kid's life, you know'…Now I see, the blades of Jedi and the Super Shien style shouldn't be used to destroy a former era or fight in a war, but they are there to protect the peace of a new era. I'm…so sorry Kimura…'

Outside, while it snowed, one of the little girls went to Seja, "Hey, hey, where is big sister? Mrs. Kimura?"

"Huh?" Seja asked, looking down at the little girl.

"Where's Mrs. Kimura? Where'd she go?" the girl persisted, and Seja put on a weak smile.

"She's gone far away…" Seja replied, trying to hide his sadness from the children, "She won't be coming back…"

'I see…the answer is written on his face…' Visas thought, looking at Seja's new scar through her veil, 'She…sacrificed herself to save him…'

"Did you get a divorce? That sucks!" one of the human boys asked.

"Hm, I guess you can say that…" Seja replied, keeping the weak smile on his face.

"So…that means that you're going far away too right?" one of the little girls asked fearfully.

"Aw, no way!" another little girl cried, her eyes swelling up with tears.

"I'm sorry everyone…tell you what, though; let's go play till the suns down…" Seja told them, and they all began walking away from his house, "You'll have fun with Visas while I am away…"

"Yes…I'll play with you kids every day after Mr. Kimura is gone…" Visas told them, trying to hide her tears.

Seja grabbed the little girl's hands gently, and continued to lead them away from his house. After the sun set, he saw a Republic Regiment at his house, and the soldiers saluted him. They had taken Callista's body out of the house, and put it in a speeder.

"Where are you going to bury her, Seja?" Roland asked, putting his hand on Seja's shoulder sadly.

"She'd…want to be buried somewhere peaceful, away from all war and conflict…" Seja replied, walking to the speeder, "She will have a grave on Dantooine…"

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this, Kimura," Roland told him, walking into the speeder, "Before we set off to Malachor, we will bury your wife on Dantooine."

"Thank you…" Seja said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

And so, the speeder sped off towards the spaceport. It was a silent trip, no one talking to anyone. There were a few other Jedi in the regiment, yet they respectfully gave Seja his space, due to the waves of grief and sadness that were radiating off him. Arriving at the transport, everyone filed in.

The transport lifted into the sky, and flew into space. Dantooine's hyperspace coordinates were set, and the transport entered hyperspace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dantooine, three days later**

Seja stood at the graveyard on Dantooine, in his ceremonial Jedi Robes. He looked to see Republic Soldiers carrying Callista's coffin, and the wave of sadness that radiated off him strengthened. On her tombstone, it read:

_Callista Kimura, loving wife, she will be remembered for her kindness and her beautiful smile._

The Republic Soldiers stopped around the grave, and they slowly lowered it into onto a platform. Seja walked over to the coffin, and put his hand on it, and said a quiet prayer.

'Callista, after the war, I will never kill again. I will keep your love with me, always…' Seja thought, and he took his hand off the coffin, and it was lowered in.

A Republic Army Minister started to talk as the dirt was thrown over her grave, "We all have important parts to play, and Callista did her part. She gave her life to protect another, and will be remembered always for her sacrifice. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we return her to the planet, for her eternal sleep."

The Republic Marines raised their blaster rifles, and shot into the air for a salute. After three shots, the procession walked away, and Roland went over to Seja.

"Do you want to go to the Enclave before we go? I'm sure the Jedi Masters there will understand your plight," Roland asked, and Seja shook his head.

"I cannot step into a Jedi Enclave or Temple until this war is over, Roland. Now, let's leave," Seja replied, and he started walking away from the Republic commander, 'Callista….'

_To be continued…_

_A/N: I estimate there will be two more chapters left before this fic is complete. More KOTOR I and II characters will be introduced during those chapters and Seja will receive his non-killing Lightsaber crystal as well. Please, read and review._


	8. Battle of Malchor V Part I

Chapter 8: Battle of Malachor V Part I: The Death of Arren Kae

**Malachor V, outskirts of Taung City**

Revan had been laying siege to the Mandalorian's stronghold world of Malachor V for months. The space battle blocked out the skies over the planet, and the sounds of turbolaser fire was heard regularly over the battlefields. Republic tanks and speeders engaged Mandalorian war droids, walkers, and infantry. Each battlefield was hellish in its appearance, burning corpses of Mandalorians, Republic Marines, and Jedi littered the field.

Seja was engaging Mandalorian swordsmen and riflemen, making way for the Iridonian Tech, Bao-dur. He dodged a vertical slash of a Mandalorian, and retaliated with a horizontal slash which cut the armored warrior in half. The scarred Jedi was about to be shot by a group of Mandalorian shock troopers when Bao-dur used his blaster rifle to kill them with a flurry of blaster bolts.

"Thanks," Seja said, and the Iridonian nodded.

The pair continued battling Mandalorian swordsmen and shock troopers, until they reached a massive shield generator. The tech took out a few explosives, and planted them on the generator.

"Now, move!" Bao-dur ordered, and they began running away from the shield generator.

A massive explosion followed, and Seja used the Force to enhance his speed even more, and he grabbed the tech's hand. In a blur of movement, they outran the explosion.

"Thank you, Commander Seja," Bao-dur said while panting, and the Jedi nodded, "The General wanted this shield generator destroyed so the Mandalorian platforms in orbit could be struck."

"I know, Republic troops are coming," Seja replied, and the Iridonian nodded, "Malak is with them, I need to discuss something with him…"

"Of course Commander, I'll leave you to converse with your fellow Jedi," Bao-dur nodded, and the tech went to talk with the approaching Republic troops.

Seja went over to Malak, who had changed much since the scarred Jedi last saw him. He had shaved his head, and where blonde hair once grew was replaced by two odd tattoos. He had also become more muscular, and had started wearing red, cortosis armor. His lightsaber had also changed, it looked more…menacing.

"Hello Seja, long time no see," Malak said with a smirk, "So what do you want to speak about?"

"Your attack on Neria, you made the entire surface there glass. It has no military value, so you slaughtered Mandalorian civilians and their slaves alike," Seja replied, the two of them walking towards the transport, "My friend, you are becoming too brutal, it isn't the Jedi way."

"What do you know about it? You were away, slaughtering Mandalorians on Iziz!" Malak retorted, his anger flaring.

"Calm down, Malak. It's true, I did kill a lot of Mandalorians before I was a Squad Jedi, but at least they were armed, and posed a threat to the Republic. You slaughtered innocent civilians," Seja countered, sitting down in the transport, "I am worried about you my friend, and so is Revan and Talo. You aren't the same man we knew at the Academy."

The repulsor lifts of the transport fired up, and it started moving quickly across the ground. Armored speeders guarded the transport; each had two heavy laser cannons positioned on a turret that was on top of the craft. The transport was three times as large as each speeder, but its armor was thin and it had only one blaster cannon for defense. Malak looked out the window of the transport, and he gritted his teeth as he saw the carnage that the Mandalorians inflicted on the Republic Forces on Malachor V.

"War does that to you, Seja. And you are telling me I've changed? You rarely smile anymore, and your killing look gives you the appearance of a Dark Jedi," Malak retorted, "I am surprised that this war hasn't changed Talo or Revan as much as us…"

Seja gave a weak smile, "Even though they rarely fight on the front lines, it is changing them…subtly."

Seja looked out the window on the massive battlefield, "My next assignment is the liberation of Republic soldiers in Taung City, as well as Mandalorian slaves. I could use some support, since the Mandalore Honor Guard have heavy support in the city."

"Sure, I'll come with you," Malak said with a sinister smirk, and then Seja shook his head, "Then what do you want?"

"Arren Kae is in your unit, correct?" Seja asked, and Malak nodded, "Her Echani and Jedi combat skills would help rescuing the prisoners and slaves a great deal."

"Alright, I'll get her my friend," Malak told him, with a low growl.

"It isn't that you aren't up for the job, Malak. It is just…your tactics might endanger the slaves that we are trying to set free," Seja said to him, putting his hand on the taller man's shoulder as the transport stopped, and the scarred Jedi got up, "See you soon, my friend."

"Yes, take care of yourself, my _friend_," Malak growled, watching his friend, or as Malak saw it, his former friend leave the transport, and he took out his com-link, "Saul, send Arren Kae to accompany Seja Kimura into the city. Also, send 500 Marines into the city as well to give the Mandalorians a needed distraction."

"_As you wish, General Malak_," the voice of Saul Karath said over the com.

Malak gritted his teeth as he made a fist, 'I am not strong enough! Even after all my damned training, I am not strong enough to be sent on these missions! Damn you Revan….damn you Seja…'

The space around Malak began to darken, and bolts of black electricity surrounded his clenched fist. He was going to get stronger; he was going to make a name for himself. Revan and Seja wouldn't get all the glory, nor would Talo. He was going to be the strongest of the group.

Seja walked further away from the transport, but he could feel Malak's thoughts darken. He sighed; Malak would soon fall to the Dark Side. Entering the Republic camp, Seja's mind raced.

'He may be the doom of us all one day…but Revan will probably stop his fall, hopefully…' Seja thought, looking as two large Republic Transport Ships descended from the sky.

They were twice as large as Correllian freighters, yet sparsely armed. They resembled the appearance of flying boxes, with two large ion engines on the back of the ship. The bow of the ship had a dark black window which guarded the pilots from rays of hot sunlight, and the cockpit was slanted at a 45 degree angle. Seja watched the two ships descend from the sky, and he covered his eyes to block the sunlight from impairing his vision.

Suddenly, another dark presence Seja felt, and he turned around. This dark presence wasn't weak and questioning like Malak's, it was pure evil. Grasping his lightsaber defensively, he prepared to fight off whatever was coming. Two Republic soldiers then walked to him, and they gave him a perplexed look

"Uh, sir, Commander Arren Kae has arrived."

"Thanks…" Seja replied, and he turned to see an attractive woman, in her late 30's walk over to him.

She had a very bulky white Jedi Robe, short white hair, and a very smooth face. At her hip, she carried a lightsaber, as well as a few lightsaber crystals in a pouch. Seja walked over to her and bowed.

"Master Kae, it is good to see you again," Seja said respectfully, and his fellow Jedi smiled.

"I am no master anymore, Knight Seja. Yet I thank you for the courtesy," Arren told him with a warm smile, "Since we are working together, what is the mission that Revan gave you?"

"We have to rescue Republic Prisoners and Mandalorian Slaves in Taung City. Normally, I would go on my own, but due to the amount of Mandalore's Honor Guard troops in the city, I would need backup," Seja told her, and the two of them walked to a tent. He placed his lightsaber down at his side, and sat down, "We'll be striking by cover of night, to try to get the element of surprise on our side."

"Understood," Arren replied, then she noticed Seja's scar, "How did you get that?"

"In…battle…" Seja told her, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"As you wish," Arren said as she walked out of the tent, leaving Seja to meditate, 'That scar will never heal…even the most powerful Force Healers in the Order won't be able to mend it…'

Seja had curled his legs together, and began breathing slowly. He was focusing his mind on the mission ahead, and he could feel delicate arms embracing him, and his eyes opened wide. He took a look back to see Callista standing there, smiling at him. She was covered in a blue light. Time seemed to suddenly stop as she appeared before him, and the vision continued to smile.

"C-Callista…?" he gasped, shocked at the vision before him.

She smiled, and then vanished saying, "Please live, Seja, the galaxy needs you…"

"Please! Don't leave!" Seja cried, reaching his hand out, trying to grab her, "Don't leave me again!"

His heart was beating so fast, it looked like it would burst out of his chest. The image of Callista smiling was etched into his mind, he couldn't forget about it. Sweat poured off his forehead, and he slumped back down.

'Callista wants me to live…' Seja thought to himself, 'I can't die here, not yet. She said the galaxy still needs me…'

He sat back, his breathing slowing down. The fact that Callista wanted him to live gave him comfort, and he knew what he must do at the end of this battle. He grabbed his blade, and put it on his belt. Standing up, a Republic Officer was standing there.

"Commander Kimura, night has fallen. Five Hundred Republic Soldiers will provide a distraction for you and Commander Kae to slip into the city unnoticed."

"Thank you for the information, I'm ready to set off now," Seja replied, walking past the Officer, 'Night falling this quickly? How long did time pass since the vision of Callista visited me?'

Seja rubbed his head, and he looked at the scorched ground beneath him. He had read of Force Ghosts at the Academy and Jedi Temple, yet only Force Users could perform it. Why had Callista appeared before him? To give him the needed encouragement he needed? He wasn't sure.

Looking up, he saw the Republic Soldiers had entered formation. All five hundred of them were planning on marching straight towards Taung City to get the Mandalorian defender's attention. They would attack in two divisions of 250 men each. Their orange and yellow armor was blackened by the fires that burned on the planet, as well as the darkness of night. Yet, they didn't seem to care, and were prepared to fight for Revan, and die if needed.

Supporting the infantry were heavy speeders, twice as large as the escorts which guarded the transport that took Seja to the camp. They were armed with two light turbolaser cannons on top of the speeder, as well as dual heavy missile launchers on the sides of the attack craft. There were about fifty of these speeders supporting the infantry.

"You ready, Knight Seja?" the voice of Arren Kae asked and Seja looked up.

"Yes, let's move," Seja replied, and the two of them entered a waiting speeder, which drove them to the other side of the city.

The first shots echoed out, and the scarred Jedi looked up to see flashes of blaster fire exploding against buildings. A siren rang in the city, which was the signal Seja and Arren were waiting for.

"Sir, what should I do now?" the Republic driver asked, and Seja watched as the door closed automatically.

"Go back to the base, and watch yourself. Mandalorian War Machines are out, so you have to be careful," Seja warned him, and the young driver nodded, "Leave now, I sense Mandalorian soldiers are heading this way."

The driver nodded again, and the repulsorlifts raised the speeder off the ground. The engines whined as speeder flew off towards the base again at over 250 kilometers an hour.

Seja and Arren nodded to each other, and their lightsabers ignited. Arren's was a brilliant bronze colored saber, which illuminated the area in contrast to Seja's blue blade. They ran off into the city, right into a group of twenty Mandalorian shock troops. Immediately, the heavy blasters they were armed with began to fire bright bolts of plasma at both Jedi.

Both Arren and Seja started deflecting the blaster bolts and switched to the Soresu form of lightsaber combat, and deflected the bolts of plasma right back to the shooters. Three of the shooting Mandalorian Shock Troopers were shot in the face by their own blaster bolts, and blood shot off the marks of contact.

"We can't let them pin us down here, I'm going in!" Seja told Arren, and he flipped his lightsaber pommel to face his back, and he switched to the Super Shien style.

At blinding speeds, he charged forth, sidestepping blaster bolts and disrupter blasts with ease. Arren continued to deflect the incoming blaster bolts with her Soresu, and more of the Mandalorians were cut down by their own weapon blasts.

Seja flipped his lightsaber back, and pointed it at the attacking Mandalorians, 'Attack of the Krayt Dragon Nest!'

As he thought of the technique, he began to slash his lightsaber out around him with his enhanced Force Speed. Each one of the Mandalorians was slashed fatally before they even knew what hit them. As he finished his charge, each Mandalorian looked back at him with their weapons pointed directly at him.

"You're going to die, Jedi…" one of the Mandalorians snarled, then his heavy blaster fell apart, "What the hell…?"

Almost immediately, he turned back to see his entire platoon dead, and the woman Jedi hadn't even moved forward. Blood gushed out of each of the Mandalorian Shock Troopers wounds, and the surviving one looked, with fear in his eyes, at Seja. Suddenly, the Mandalorian's eyes widened in horror as he saw Seja's scar, and his bright, golden eyes.

"You…You're the Mandalorian Slayer…" the Mandalorian stuttered, and Seja rose to his full height, "Yet…you're a shrimp…"

"Surprised…?" Seja mocked, and the Mandalorian took out his vibroblade, "You really want to fight me after learning who I am?"

Suddenly, the Mandalorian's helmet broke in half. Seja smirked as he saw the scruffy Mandalorian looked at him. The Mandalorian shock trooper growled, and Seja continued to stare at him.

"You can attack me at any time, or you can run. The latter might save your life in the long run…" Seja mocked, and the Mandalorian clenched his vibroblade.

"Or you can fight me, when you might have a chance…" Arren told the Mandalorian, walking towards him.

The Mandalorian grinned, and turned around to face Arren. He charged her with a thrust attack. Switching to Shii-cho, she parried his vibroblade, ducked, and spun around slowly, adding centripetal force to the blow. Before the Mandalorian shock trooper could even react, Arren had severed the top of his head from the rest of his skull, exposing his gray matter to the world. The Mandalorian stood there, shocked at how easily he was defeated, and then he fell to the ground like a broken toy.

"Good job, but we have no time," Seja told Arren, who turned off her lightsaber.

Seja took out a datapad which had a map to Taung City, "The slaves, and the POW's, they are located here, in the central building of the city…"

"Then we must get moving, the Republic offensive outside of the City will be broken before too long," Arren told him with a nod.

The two Jedi ran off from the dead Mandalorian Shock Troopers. They ducked into the alleys to prevent themselves from being noticed by the Mandalorian Sentry Droids, and they quietly made their way threw the city. Seja could feel the Mandalore Honor Guard in the city; they had joined the battle against the Republic Forces outside the city. Yet, there were still hundreds of Mandalore Honor Guard still left in the city, and he felt a few of them had skills with the blade comparable to his own.

They ran past a group of Mandalore Honor Guard quietly, who were checking out a Cantina for Republic Spies. One of them slowly turned around as both Jedi disappeared into another alley.

"You saw something?" one of the Honor Guard asked.

"…no…must have been seeing things…"

Seja and Arren started running full speed towards the center of the city. They used their telekinesis to fool another Mandalore Honor Guard patrol by tossing a trashcan down on the other side of the street, distracting the Mandalorians. Silently, they walked down the alley, and they looked around cautiously.

They were reaching their target soon, Seja could feel the anguish that the slaves that the Mandalorians were feeling. They made their way to the building, and watched the guard.

"I'll take out the guard, you free the slaves," Seja whispered to her, as he unclipped his lightsaber.

"Right, good luck," Arren whispered back, and she ran towards the door to the slave quarters.

The guard saw her, and yelled, "Hey!"

He pointed his heavy repeater at her, but heard a _snap-hiss_ from behind him and he turned around to see Seja charging at him. He began firing his blaster wildly, but every single solitary one of his bolts was deflected by the scarred Jedi. Throwing down his repeater blaster, he took out two vibrodaggers and prepared himself for close combat.

As Seja came within melee range, the Mandalorian Guard used one of the vibrodaggers in a thrusting motion. The scarred Jedi sidestepped it, and brought his saber up vertically. Using the centripetal force, the Jedi stomped his left leg and began to turn his lightsaber horizontally.

'Krayt Dragon Tail Slash!' Seja thinks as he throws out his technique with both hands grasping the lightsaber hilt.

Seja's lightsaber moved so fast, it cut threw the Mandalorian's neck without even him knowing. The scarred Jedi turned off his lightsaber, and the Mandalorian's head fell right off its shoulders. With a timely leap, Seja avoided the blood that shot out of the Mandalorian's neck, and then the wound cauterized.

He turned to see Arren successfully opening the lock of the Mandalorian slave quarters. The two Jedi slowly walked threw the doorway, and they could see the slave children, huddling around with their families. One girl, about eleven years old, was sitting alone, away from the other children. She had short red hair, a different shade of red that Callista had, and also a cute face covered in soot, and she was also grasping a blaster with a frightened look on her face.

"Do not worry everyone. We are not here to hurt you," Seja proclaimed calmly, "We are Jedi, and we are here to save you."

"Y-You won't hurt us…" the girl with red hair asked her hands nervously clutching her blaster.

Arren went over to her, "No, we won't hurt you. Trust us…we will protect you from the Mandalorians who want to keep you as slaves at any cost."

The girl nodded, taking her hand off her blaster. Seja walked over to her, and knelt down.

"What is your name? You must have a lot of responsibility to be left her to guard your friends," Seja asked, looking at the girl's green eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Jedi. My name is Mira," the girl replied, and Seja smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, Mira, we are going to get all of you safe off of Malachor," Arren told her, looking down at the girl, "I have a daughter three years older than you, where's your parents? Are they here with you?"

Mira's eyes then cast down on the flooring, "They…were part of Mandalore's first defense against the Republic…I was carrying ammunition for the Mandalorians when…when…"

Tears swelled up in the girl's eyes, and Seja wiped them away, "I'm sorry that you're parents were killed Mira, do not worry, I won't let that happen to you. I'll make sure get to safety."

The girl nodded, and smiled weakly. Seja stood up, and looked around to see all the slaves in the quarters getting up, many of them were elderly. He looked around, and sighed.

"Now listen," Seja started, getting the slaves' attention, "I want all the young people who can handle a blaster, vibroblade, etc. to keep the elderly in the middle. We are all going to have to fight our way out of the city, the Republic forces won't be able to hold off the Mandalorians for long until reinforcements come…now where is the armory?"

"It's…on the other side of the building," one of the slaves replied, and Seja nodded thanks.

"Arren, stay here and guard them," Seja told his Jedi partner, "I'm going to this place's armory so these men and women can get armed, and armored."

"Good luck," Arren told Seja, patting his shoulder.

The younger Jedi nodded, and ran off. Arren gulped, she could feel several Mandalorians running towards their location, and they were going to be here soon. She kept her hand on her lightsaber, ready to defend the slaves they were freeing from the Mandalorians.

Seja reached the armory in the back of the slave quarters in two minutes. He looked around, and saw there were no guards protecting the doorway. He saw the lock, and dug into his pockets to try to find a security tunneler. He had none.

'Damn…' he thought, and then he ignited his lightsaber, 'I'll have to break in.'

He darted towards the door when two automated defense turrets rose out of the round. He stopped his charge just in time to deflect the chain gun bolts that were being fired by the turrets. Switching to Soresu, he began blocking the plasma bolts. He was slowly being pushed back by the barrage of blaster bolts.

'No wonder why they left it unguarded. These things could hold off an entire army of Republic Soldiers…' Seja thought, and then he realized time was running short, 'I have no time for this, I got to get those supplies to the slaves!'

Using the Force, he leapt into the air with such speed; an after image was left for the turrets to fire at. Bringing his saber over his head, he landed, and horizontally slashed at the right turret, then applied the same attack to the left turret. He back flipped out of the way as both turrets erupted in a simultaneous explosion. He looked up, and saw the door starting to make a creaking noise.

"Huh?" Seja asked out loud, as the door crashed forward, "So much for blast doors."

He ran in, grabbing every blaster rifle, grenade, and armor he could carry. He ran towards the front of the building, and he heard the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber activating. He rushed towards the slave quarters, and saw Arren engaging multiple Mandalore Honor Guardsmen. She had slain twelve Mandalore Guardsmen already, and four more rushed at her with vibroblades drawn in a vertical slash.

The Jedi blocked four vibroblades at once, and she was pushed back against the wall. From the door, the young Mira looked on in terror, as well as the slaves. Arren gritted her teeth, as she struggled against the strength of the Mandalorian swordsmen. Taking a gamble, she switched off her lightsaber and let the vibroblades come crashing towards her. Making a timely duck, she let the Mandalorian blades embed themselves in the duracrete wall. The Jedi turned on her lightsaber again, and with a downward vertical slash, she severed all four Mandalorian's arms and legs. As the Mandalorians screamed in pain as they fell, one Mandalorian, who had two massive vibroblades on his hilts approached, and he was wearing a green helmet, of different design than most Mandalorian shock trooper helmets.

"So…who are you…?" Arren asked, panting hard from her recent engagement.

"I am the Mandalore, honored Jedi," the Mandalorian replied, as he began to draw his vibroswords, "How about an honorable wager, Jedi? We face each other in a duel, and whoever comes out alive, can decide the fate of the slaves?"

Another Mandalorian walked up to the Mandalore, "Honored Mandalore, are you sure about this? This Jedi appears to be extremely skilled."

"Yes, I am Serphants," Mandalore told his subordinates, Serphants of the Snake Clan, the third leader of the Honor Guard, "Fall back to your unit, I'll handle this."

Seja slowly put down the armaments as he walked forward. He recognized the Mandalorian who just talked to Mandalore, he was one of those Mandalorians who slaughtered the Republic and Resistance leaders back in Iziz. He watched on as Mandalore drew his two vibroswords, and Arren raised her lightsaber vertically, and spread her legs out in a guard stance.

Arren started to sweat; the Mandalore truly had the look of a great warrior. He was extremely muscular, yet it didn't look like his bulk would hamper his agility or speed. He was also two feet taller than her, leaving her at the size disadvantage during the battle.

Mandalore grunted, and then sprinted into an attack. He flipped his vibroblades so they were pointing towards his back, and Arren prepared herself. Wielding his vibrosword like a knife, Mandalore threw out a punch and brought his blade forward. Arren leapt over him, and retaliated with a vertical slash.

Mandalore blocked her blade with his left vibrosword, and with minimum effort, he pushed her off her feet using pure physical strength. As Arren stumbled backwards, Mandalore turned on his heel, flipped his left vibrosword to the front of his body, and threw out a stab. The female Jedi narrowly avoided the thrust, and she parried Mandalore's vibrosword before falling on her feet.

She rolled out of the way as Mandalore slammed his vibrosword down on her, and she raised her hand and threw leader of the Mandalorians back with a Force Push. Mandalore grunted as he back flipped and remarkably landed on his feet. Arren's eyes widened as the Mandalore charged at her once more his blades held high over his head.

Quickly, she brought her lightsaber up to block the two blades, and prepared herself to keep fighting if she could. The two vibroswords slammed down onto Arren's lightsaber blade, and she heard a crunch come from her legs. Her eyes widened in pain, as she realized what happened. Mandalore's awesome strength was so much, with one blow; her legs had given out with the blades not even touching them. Gritting her teeth, she tried to get up, and she bit her lip as she fell back onto her knees.

"You were a worthy challenge, Jedi. For a female warrior, you are most exceptional," Mandalore commented, pointing his right vibrosword at neck, "You are beaten, yet you fought honorably and admirably, it was a pleasure doing battle with you."

"D-Don't…think I'm finished yet…" Arren panted threw the pain, and even while she was on her knees, she used all her strength to launch her lightsaber up at Mandalore's vibrosword, knocking it away from her throat.

Mandalore retaliated with a spinning hook kick to her face, and she crumpled onto the ground. Threw sheer force of will, she managed to get back onto her knees, and weakly put up a Shii-cho guard. Mandalore roared, and slammed his left vibrosword at the base of her lightsaber, cutting it in two, and with his right, he slashed threw her robes at her belly. Screaming in pain, the female Jedi doubled over, and Seja knew it was his time to fight.

"Defiant until the last, like a true Mandalorian, before you die, Jedi, I must know your name," Mandalore asked, looking down at Arren.

"Arren…Kae…wife to General Yusanis Kae of the Echani…"Arren replied, blood spitting out of her mouth.

Seja walked forward, seeing Arren's dying body, and he sighed, "Mandalore, you have a new challenger now!"

"Who the hell are you?" Mandalore retorted, and then he looked at Seja more closely, "Wait…brown hair…a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek…? So you are the fabled Mandalorian Slayer…this is an indeed an honor."

"Same rules that you gave Arren. If I defeat you, you let the slaves go, and let us leave peacefully," Seja proposed, his eyes shifting to their golden killing color.

"Yes, those are the same honorable terms I gave your friend, and they will apply to you, so as the will of Mandalore," Mandalore replied, and Serphants walked forward, "Serphants, I ordered you to stay with your unit."

"With all respect, Mandalore, but I think you are unfit for this challenge," Serphants replied with a bow, and Mandalore, even threw his mask, gave his subordinate a perplexed look, "The Jedi, Arren Kae, did more damage to your vibroswords than anticipated."

Mandalore then looked down to his two vibroswords, which had the evidence of his duel with Arren present. They were cracked, chipped, and unfit for battle at this moment: they needed to be repaired.

"So, what do you propose I do, Serphants? This is a battle of honor, and it needs to be fought," Mandalore inquired his subordinate, reluctantly sheathing his blades.

"I'll take your duel for you, Mandalore. I've been awaiting this battle since Iziz…" Serphants replied, a smirk forming on his face.

"Very well, Serphants. I'll leave this battle to you, but do not take long. Republic Forces have broken through our lines, and will be here soon," Mandalore ordered, and Serphants nodded.

Serphants brought his hand to his hip, and slowly unsheathed his vibrosword. Seja ignited his lightsaber, not expecting what fighting style this Mandalorian would take. Serphants spread his legs out, and sunk into a strange guard stance. He raised his left hand, and pointed it at Seja, and then he brought his blade up and pointed it right at the scarred Jedi. He aimed at the Jedi with his blade, and smirked.

Serphants launched himself off his right leg, and charged at Seja with remarkable speed. The scarred Jedi readied himself and Serphants threw his arm down, thrusting his right hand towards Seja…

_To be continued…_

_A/N: I did some research on the Lightsaber Styles and I found out that the Shien Style is called "The Way of the Krayt Dragon", so when naming the attacks, I wasn't entirely off based when naming Seja's Super Shien attacks. I hoped you like my characterization of Arren Kae, and since we had no introduction to her except her name from her daughter, Brianna, I had a lot of freedom to work with. Oh, how did you like the first aspects of Malak's fall? I tried to foreshadow future events in the Star Wars universe with this chapter. _

_Well, I hope you like it. Please read and review._


	9. Battle of Malachor V, Part II

_A/N: This fic is based on the manga, Rurouni Kenshin, and I used fan-translated manga for ideas. Seja Kimura, Callista Kimura, and Shawnou Ordo are based on Kenshin Himura, Tomoe Yukishiro, and Enishi Yukishiro from Rurouni Kenshin, and the character, Serphants, is also based on Hajime Saito from Rurouni Kenshin, note that they are based on those characters. Most dialogue I used is common place as well. So, before anyone accuses me of plagiarism, please read the fic, not skim it over, before you make such a judgment. Also note that I had help doing this fic from the Rurouni Kenshin Manga, the Remembrance Chapters._

Chapter Nine: The Battle of Malachor V, Part II: Revan

**Malachor V, Taung City, near the Slave Prison**

Serphants blade flew out at Seja in a powerful thrust. At the last possible second, the scarred Jedi dodged it. The Mandalorian captain flipped his blade suddenly, and performed a side slash at Seja, who ducked it, losing a few hairs.

Seja rolled out of the way and quickly got to his feet. His killing eyes flashed, and he went into an attack. Using his speed, he launched a horizontal slash at his opponent with his left arm. Serphants blocked it, and Seja put his hand on the pommel of his lightsaber. They pushed against each other in a clash; the sound of the lightsaber trying to cut threw the vibrosword echoed through the area. They broke the clash, and charged into another attack.

Seja launched a vertical slash, which Serphants countered with a horizontal. Each blow threw them back, and they continued with the exchange. The scarred Jedi used his own thrust, which the Mandalorian Captain batted away. Seja followed up with a diagonal slash, which was countered by Serphants with a horizontal slash that blocked Seja's attack.

The two warriors were engaged in another clash, both of them trying to push each other back for an opening to attack. Their blades were brought back up into the vertical position pointing up, and they kept pushing back against each other. Finally, both Jedi and Mandalorian broke the clash, throwing each other back a good five meters. To stabilize himself, Serphants threw out his blade, and skidded to a stop. Seja did the same, and back flipped to land on his feet.

"You are an impressive warrior, Slayer," Serphants commented with a smirk, "If you were a Mandalorian, you would have quickly risen threw the ranks."

"Do you want to talk or fight?" Seja asked, glancing back at Arren.

She was breathing hard; she had too many injuries for the Force to deal with. She was clutching her stomach in pain, time was running short. Seja had to end this fast and get Arren to a Kolto tank fast.

Serphants grinned at him, and spread his legs out again. He was taking the same stance that he used at the start of the duel, and Seja twirled his lightsaber, grasped its pommel, lifted it up, and pointed it at his enemy. He had switched to Makashi, since this was a battle of blades.

"You were able to avoid the Thrust of Mandalore, but do you think you can avoid it a second time?" Serphants taunted, as he raised his left hand, and he rested the back of his blade on his palm, and he aimed at Seja.

"We'll see…" Seja retorted, spreading his legs further out into the guard.

Serphants grinned, and then launched himself again at Seja. The scarred Jedi waited, and time slowed down as his Mandalorian opponent launched his thrust. Seja's back hand let go of the pommel of his lightsaber, and his front arm swung his blade horizontally to the ground. His lightsaber struck Serphants' vibrosword hard, sending the Thrust of Mandalore away from him.

Seja began to retaliate by lifting his lightsaber into the air with his left hand, but a fist came crashing into his face. The scarred Jedi rolled on the ground before he managed to leap back onto his feet. He rubbed his cheek and looked over at Serphants, who was grinning with his fist extended in the result of a hook punch.

'He has prepared for everything, I see…' Seja thought, raising himself up to his full height, and he wiped the blood of his lip, '…must not underestimate him, he is more powerful and skilled than any other opponent I've faced in this war…'

"You seem surprised, Slayer," Serphants started, swinging his blade, "That weapon break was powerful and unexpected, yet I was prepared to defend against your retaliation…"

"So you can read my moves, is that it?" Seja asked, slowly lowering his lightsaber.

"Yes, you could say that," Serphants replied, his smirk still on his face, "Before the war, I received Echani combat training. Move prediction is one of the things I mastered."

Seja nodded, and closed his eyes. Serphants watched in anticipation, waiting to see what his Jedi opponent would do. The scarred Jedi opened his eyes, and Serphants began to blink, and Seja was gone! Instinctively, the Mandalorian raised his vibrosword and got into a guard position, and he began to look around.

He then got a gleam of Seja's lightsaber over him, and he quickly raised his blade to block his opponent's lightsaber. The blow was blocked, but the force of Seja's attack made the ground splinter, crack, and shatter underneath his feet. Seja then landed, brought his lightsaber up horizontally, and launched a vertical slash at Serphants' midsection.

Serphants gritted his teeth, and brought down a block. The clang of a lightsaber hitting vibrosword echoed throughout the area once more, and Seja wasn't done with his attack either.

'He is going in for a kick now…' Serphants thought nervously, as Seja's back leg lifted into a roundhouse kick aimed for his head.

The Mandalorian slowly moved his head away from the kick, and prepared to retaliate once the foot dropped. Yet, Seja crouched down and threw his palm out, and Serphants was sent flying off his feet. Using the Force, Seja leapt high into the air, making the slaves gasp at such a feat. Raising his saber over his head, he prepared to finish the fight.

Serphants eyes widened as the Jedi started a control fall towards him. Seja was moving so fast, his Mandalorian opponent hadn't even hit the ground yet. While in midair, Serphants brought his blade up and braced it with his opposite hand as Seja's lightsaber fell into the vertical slash attack.

The blow was blocked, but the force sent Serphants crashing into the ground hard. He skidded across the ground, kicking up dust before he stopped. He began to pant hard, and notice that there was a raw pain in his back, and realized what happened. The force of Seja's Force push, as well as the premature falling onto the duracrete ground had torn off the back of his light battle armor.

As he began to pick himself up, he found Seja already standing over him, with the Jedi's blue lightsaber point hovering just centimeters to his neck. He breathed hard, and smiled, using his free hand to wipe away the blood from his lip.

"You are beaten, Serphants," Seja told him, looking at the blood skid on the ground, "Yet I have no desire to kill you…"

"Oh, I am not beaten yet…" Serphants retorted, slamming his blade into the pavement and he picked himself up, "This match is far from over, Slayer."

Before Seja could react, Serphants heel slammed into his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him, and he also spat out a little blood. Ignoring the pain, the scarred Jedi retaliated with a horizontal slash which Serphants skillfully blocked with his vibrosword. Seja then clutched his stomach with his left hand, as he tried to push his lightsaber to Serphants' flank with his right.

Serphants growled, and slammed his left fist into Seja's scarred cheek again to break the clash. Seja crashed onto the ground again and rolled out of the way of Serphants blade. He picked himself up, and looked at his opponent. Both of them were beginning to show the toll of their battle.

"I think we should end this now, Slayer," Serphants told him, grasping the pommel of his blade, "I do not have the energy for another thrust of Mandalore, and no doubt your Force reserves are running low, so your speed has been cut in half. You won't be running out of my sight now."

"…that's true. And yes, we should end this. I got to get Arren some medical attention…" Seja retorted, as he looked at the dying Jedi that was near him.

"…I…will be fine…Seja…just save…the slaves…" Arren told him, her eyes growing heavy.

Seja nodded, and squeezed his lightsaber hilt. He couldn't use the Super Shien style in the state his body was in at the moment, so he switched to Shii-cho. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and Serphants and Seja turned their heads to see a Republic Attack Speeder, as well as a hundred Republic Marines following them. The top heavy cannon of the Attack Speeder fired into the ranks of the Mandalore Honor Guard, killing a dozen of them with one blast.

"Serphants, this battle will have to be postponed! We have to retreat!" Mandalore ordered, and his captain nodded, "Mandalorian Slayer, you fought well, and you will engage Serphants and myself in battle once more, but now we must leave."

"Your life has been spared for now, Slayer," Serphants told him as he sheathed his vibrosword, and began running with his fellow guardsmen.

"I look forward to our next engagement, Captain Serphants," Seja retorted, as he shut off his lightsaber.

The Republic Marines fired volleys into the retreating Mandalore Honor Guardsmen, cutting down many of them before they disappeared into Taung City's alleyways. Seja walked over to the dying Arren Kae, and two Republic marines walked over to him.

"Get a stretcher, this battle is won but we need to tend to our wounded," Seja ordered, and the two Marines nodded and saluted him.

The stretcher was brought over to Arren Kae and the Marines slowly and carefully lifted her on to it as a Medical Speeder flew over to them. Seja wanted to accompany his friend, and walked into the speeder with the medical officers. Walking into the speeder, he sat on a nearby chair as the repulsorlifts roared to life on the medical speeder.

Med packs were placed on Arren's wounds, as the Medics treated Seja's bruises. A Medical Droid in the speeder opened Arren's robes and looked at the slash wound.

"I am afraid there is not much I can do," the droid told Seja and the still conscious Arren, "…I can try to ease the pain with Kolto, but this is a mortal wound."

"Arren, my Force Reserves are running low, there is nothing I can do either…" Seja told her, and she nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Knight Kimura…" Arren replied weakly, a smile forming on her face, "Such a…wound would be almost…impossible for the Force to heal anyways…"

"I cannot help but blame myself. I should have been the one to engage Mandalore in combat, not you," Seja said, and she shook her head."

"No, the Force wanted me to fight…you were off getting armor and supplies for the Slaves, thinking of others…" Arren told him, and she looked at his scar, "After…the war…what do you plan…to do…?"

"I've…decided I will wander the galaxy…helping people…" Seja replied, looking down to the ground, so he wouldn't see Arren's now expose chest which was being hooked up to life support systems and heart monitors by the medical droid, "I've decided never to kill again after the war either…"

"I…think I…might be able to help you with that…" Arren started, her hand weakly rising to her lightsaber crystal pack, "There…was a crystal…I found…with special properties…"

"What do you mean?" Seja asked, looking at her face.

"When…I tested it out…" Arren started, untying the pack, "…I found out…it would burn or cut…through Sentient beings…"

Seja's eyes widened as Arren reached her hand into her pack, and she weakly took out a blue crystal. It looked like a standard Lightsaber crystal, yet it let off a faint glow.

"…I…want…you to…have it…" Arren told him, weakly moving her hand over to him, "…your goal…is noble…and fits the…way of the Jedi. Please…you will…probably be…the only one who can use this…crystal…"

Seja nodded, and reluctantly took the crystal from her hand. She nodded back, and slowly closed her eyes. Her breathing became shallow, and he watched as her chest rose and fell weakly and slowly with each breath.

"…before I depart…to the higher…plane…Seja…" Arren started, with her eyes closed.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want," Seja told her, looking up at her face.

"…please…take care…of my daughter…Brianna…if you encounter…her…" Arren finished, starting to breathe her last breath, "…and take…care…of…yourself…and…don't…"

"Don't what?" Seja asked, "Please don't stress yourself, we are almost to the base."

"…don't think…love will…condemn you…it is…what saved you from the…darkness. Please…live…" Arren told him, and she stopped breathing.

The heart monitor that was hooked up to her went flat line, and then she was gone. Her body then began to fade before Seja's eyes, and he watched in amazement as Arren Kae became One with the Force, leaving her bulky grayish-white robe behind.

''Please…live…' is what Callista told me as well…' Seja thought, closing his eyes, 'I now have another reason to live after the conflict is over…'

He felt the repulsorlifts lower to the ground, knowing they were at the base. The great Jedi, Arren Kae, had past from this world, and he would curse his failure of not being able to save her for years to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Republic Attack Cruiser, _Warrior Spirit_**

Seja Kimura decided to give the knowledge of Yusanis's wife dying to him personally. Roland granted his request, and he was brought aboard the Republic Attack Cruiser, the ship that was representing the Echani People, the _Warrior Spirit_. His shuttle docked in the hangar bay of the cruiser, and he was escorted to Yusanis's quarters. He carried with him his pack, which had contents that would be important to Yusanis.

Seja gave a respectful bow to the guards, and the scarred Jedi walked into the general's quarters. He noticed a man, sitting near a desk. On the desk had a holovid of Arren Kae, holding a little baby girl with white hair. The man turned around, with a solemn look on his face.

"General Yusanis of the Echani, I greet you," Seja said with a bow, his voice becoming tense.

Yusanis nodded at him, and stood up. Like all Echani, he had platinum white hair, a powerfully built chest and arms, as well as a look of battle. His gray eyes focused on the Jedi in front of him, and looked closely at the scar on Seja's face.

"No need for formalities, Knight Kimura," Yusanis told him after a long pause, and he looked at the holovid, "I suppose you have come to tell me of my wife's death?"

Seja nodded, noticing the proud general's voice cracking, "Yes sir, there was nothing I could do. I had exhausted my Force Powers during battle, and I couldn't heal her wound. She was slain by Mandalore personally."

"I see…" Yusanis started slowly, looking at Seja's scar, "We are two of a kind, both warriors, who have lost someone we loved."

Seja then gave him a look of shock, "How can you tell?"

"Your stance, your walk, and your scars, both physical and spiritual are still present," Yusanis replied, still noticing Seja's look of shock, and he sighed, "We Echani read body movements like it is a second language to us, you understand."

"Yes, I have heard of the legendary Echani fighting skills," Seja started, as he took a seat in the General's quarters, "The Mandalorian I battled today claimed he trained with the Echani before the wars began."

"Was his name Serphants, perhaps?" Yusanis asked, and Seja nodded, "We Echani have a long standing rivalry with the Mandalorians, but before the wars, we did exchange fighters to train under Mandalore's combat masters, and they sent their young warriors to us."

"You know the Third Captain of the Mandalore Honor Guard personally?" Seja asked, starting to get curiously.

"Yes, we…trained together under the same master," Yusanis replied, and then he looked at Seja's scar, "I wonder how long you will hold that scar on your face…you don't have to tell me her name, but how did she die? To leave such a scar on a Jedi must have been powerful."

"She…was a kind Mandalorian," Seja started, a shadow descending over his eyes, "She…died to save me…"

"I am sorry for you, Mr. Kimura," Yusanis started, and he pulled over the holovid with Arren and the baby, "Arren was a good and honorable woman, the best companion I could have had. She loved me, and I her…this is a picture of our daughter, my sixth, with her holding the child…"

"The child's name Brianna, isn't it?" Seja asked, and Yusanis nodded, "How old is she now?"

"She turned thirteen a couple months ago. Her other sisters make fun of her because she has the look of Arren in her face, honoring her," Yusanis replied, "She'll grow up to be a powerful warrior one day, and I think she is Force-Sensitive."

"One of Arren's last wishes was for me to look after Brianna if I ever encountered her, with your consent, I would like to do that if I run across her," Seja told Yusanis, who nodded.

"Yes, you would be able to look after her much better than I," Yusanis started, and he sighed and looked down at the ground, "After the war, I plan to go into politics, and leave battle behind me…what are your plans?"

"I plan to wander the galaxy, helping people in need. Arren gave me something that she says will help me on that journey, a lightsaber crystal…" Seja started, and Yusanis looked back at him, "After the war, I am taking a non-killing oath. I will never slay another sentient being ever again after this conflict, and the lightsaber your wife gave me will enable me to accomplish that goal. She said it is unable to cut threw organic matter, meaning I will never be able to kill again with it focusing my lightsaber."

"Such is a noble goal, I wish you luck," Yusanis told him, placing his hand on Seja's shoulder, "Thank you for delivering the news of my wife's death. I need some time alone to reflect now…"

Seja nodded, and he took something out of his pack, "Before I go, I want you to have this, General Yusanis. It is Arren's Jedi Robe…"

Yusanis thanked him silently as he took the folded whitish-gray robe from Seja's hands. Seja had repaired the robe's slash, and had it cleaned so it would be presentable for the General. The scarred Jedi bowed, and Yusanis did the same. With that, Seja walked silently out of the general's room.

He was escorted back to the shuttle, and he for a second, he looked at the massive space battle that was still raging between the Republic and Mandalorian forces. The Republic's newest offensive had taken the Mandalorian's defenses back, yet they were holding. It was a miracle a landing force of the Republic Army was able to secure Malachor itself with the Mandalorian's fleet still orbiting their planet.

He boarded his shuttle, and the ship lifted off the deck and floated out of the magnetic field to open space. Two Republic Heavy Attack Fighters, called "Wildcats" by the pilots, escorted his shuttle away from the _Warrior's Spirit_ back to the planet Malachor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Revan's Flagship, the _Republic Freedom_**

At the front lines of the space battle, the Republic Interdictor Cruiser, the _Republic Freedom_, engaged broadsides with a thousand meter long Mandalorian Battlecruiser. Even though the interdictor was smaller than the Mandalorian Battlecruiser by four hundred meters, its shields and weapons were of a higher caliber. Turbolaser batteries flashed, and bolts of plasma tore through the enemy Battlecruiser's hull, hitting the engines.

With the Mandalorian Battlecruiser disabled, tube shaped Republic Assault Shuttles were launched from the _Republic Freedom_ to take the ship. Small anti-air laser batteries shot many of the shuttles down, and Basilisk War Droids also tried to shoot down the boarding parties, yet Republic Fighter Craft engaged them in a fierce dogfight, distracting them from the shuttles.

The Assault shuttles rammed themselves into the Battlecruiser's hull, allowing the openings to go far inside. The Mandalorian defenders were quick to set up a perimeter around each shuttle, and they waited. With a hiss, all of the Republic's assault shuttles opened simultaneously, and the Mandalorians guarding each sector opened fire. At one of the Republic Assault Transports, the Mandalorian's blasts were seemingly deflected back at them, and the Mandalorians saw three glowing blades from the darkness of the assault shuttles.

Suddenly, the Mandalorians were thrown back violently, some getting slammed so hard they were killed. Quickly regaining their wits, they saw a man with long, sandy blonde hair walk out of the shuttle, carrying two blue Lightsabers in hand. He was wearing black robes, yet had a handsome looking face and a gentle demeanor. Behind him, a man wielding one silver colored lightsaber followed. He had red hair and brown robes, as well as a powerfully built body.

"We should take this ship as soon as possibly, Talo. We don't want to waste anymore Republic lives," the leading Jedi said to the man behind him, "Remember, Mandalore's forces are starting to break and then it is the ground conflict. We need to capture as many Mandalorian Warships and personnel as we can, so we can force a surrender from Mandalore."

Jedi General Talo Ramis nodded, and looked behind him as Republic Marines started charging out, "I suggest we make it to the bridge swiftly, Revan."

Revan smirked and effortlessly blocked blaster fire with his right lightsaber. The Mandalorian's plasma bolts slammed back into their helmets, and screams of pain were heard. Admiral Revan and General Talo charged forth, disabling the attacking Mandalorians as they fought their way into the ship with their marines.

"Zulu 34 has reached the command deck, I suggest we give them backup as soon as possible," Talo told Revan, as he cut down a Mandalorian swordsman, and he pressed his com-link again, "They are encountering heavy resistance, and the two Jedi you assigned to Zulu were killed by Mandalorian fire."

"Tell them we'll be there in a few minutes, order the Marines of Zulu 34 to find cover, and await further orders," Revan ordered, knocking fifteen Mandalorian warriors unconscious with a powerful Force Wave, "And, order them to disable the Mandalorians if they get any shots off."

"Yes sir!" Talo replied, quickly sending the transmission through his com-link.

Fighting their way to the Repulsorlifts, Revan's personal company was ordered to stay behind to guard the corridor, and was also told to set their weapons to stun. Boarding the turbolift, and also setting in the proper floor, both Jedi were shot up to the command deck in less than a minute. As the automated doors opened, Talo and Revan ducked behind each side of the elevator's walls as heavy blaster fire erupted from the opening.

"Zulu 34 Company has been eliminated," Talo said, with regret in his voice, "We should fall back; there are too many Mandalorians here."

"That isn't an option right now, and you know it Talo. Once we take the deck, the Mandalorians on board this ship will be forced to surrender," Revan told his Jedi friend coldly, "We are not taking any prisoners on this deck however, so be prepared."

"Yes, Revan," Talo nodded, igniting his lightsaber, "I am ready whenever you are."

Revan nodded, and he threw his hand out of the doorway. A massive Force wave knocked down the defenders, and both Jedi charged forward. They began to cut a swath through the Mandalorian defenders, and Revan used the Force to slam thirty of the Mandalorian defenders up against the walls at once, either killing them instantly and violently, or disabling them.

Using the Soresu form, Talo deflected each bolt of plasma right back at its owner, and when he got close, he severed the Mandalorians' heads or arms in one fluid motion. He heard a Mandalorian unsheathing his blade, yet before the Mandalorian could even get it drawn; his body was cut in half by Revan.

Reaching the end of the corridor, both Jedi plunged their lightsabers into the durasteel door. Slowly, their blades began to melt an opening into the door, and to speed up the process Talo carved a door out for him. Both using a Force Push, they flung the opening back into awaiting Mandalorian defenders, crushing them with their own steel.

As the Mandalorians cocked their weapons, their blaster rifles and heavy repeaters flew out of their hands. Revan stepped through, looking at the Mandalorians.

"I know surrender is hard for you Mandalorians, but it is the best option possible for you now. Surrender to the Republic and you will receive amnesty, and it won't be long until all your defenses are broken," Revan announced, looking at the Mandalorians, "Your fleet is almost crushed, right now thousands of Republic Marines have boarded your ship, and you have no chance of winning this battle."

"And who is the Jedi to demand such dishonor?" one of the Mandalorians in red armor asked.

"There is no dishonor in surrendering, Mandalorian," Revan retorted, sending him an icy glare, "In a battle you can't win, no honor is lost in surrendering. This is coming from a man who has learned your ways, tactics, and strategies, I, the Jedi Revan."

The Mandalorians gasped, suddenly remembering one of Mandalore's Laws, that there was no real honor lost in surrender. The Mandalorians sighed, and let Revan get to the console. The transmission of surrender was broadcasted over the Mandalorian Battlecruiser, and a cheer from the Republic Marines was heard.

"We should get back to the _Republic Freedom_, Revan," Talo told his friend, who nodded, "I feel this death is starting to affect me by the way, like an echo has started inside me..."

"Do not worry, my friend, for it is for the common good," Revan told him simply, as they escorted the new Mandalorian POWs out of the bridge.

_To be continued…_

_A/N 2: This chapter I wanted to focus on Seja's battle with Serphants, which I hoped you liked, and also Yusanis. I also wanted to give the impression on what I thought Revan was before his fall, a mixture of Alice's Revan and my Battle Ready yet kind Revan. Talo Ramis is my Jedi Exile by the way. _

_Also, I figured Revan, being the absolute master of Form X: Niman would be cool wielding two lightsabers, both bluish in color to represent that he is a Jedi Guardian/Weapon's Master. I hoped you liked the chapter, please Read and Review._


	10. Battle of Malachor V, Part III

Chapter 10: Battle of Malachor V Part III: Duel with a Sith Master

**Malachor V, Republic Military Encampment**

After a month into the Battle for Malachor V, the battle was in the Republic's favor now. Most of the Mandalorian cities had been taken, except for its capital. Over fifty percent of the Mandalorian's fleet was either captured or floating wreckage over the planet, and the Mandalorian Army was starting to crumble. It was only a matter of time before the Mandalorians were forced to surrender.

Seja Kimura, the Mandalorian Slayer, was sitting in his tent in deep meditation. He had just finished constructing a new lightsaber, one which contained the non-lethal Lightsaber Crystal that Arren Kae had given him on her death bed. He had met with Revan a few days ago, and he was thinking of the encounter. Revan was…different somehow…

_On the Republic Interdictor Cruiser, the _Republic Freedom_, Seja Kimura walked forth to meet with the Jedi Revan Skywalker. He hadn't seen his old friend since the beginning of Jedi Involvement. Walking past Republic Soldiers, he started sensing something wrong coming from them, like something dark was awakened in the soldiers._

_Walking into Revan's quarters, he saw a strange black cape on the chair, "Revan, I'm here old friend, what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?"_

_"Right here Seja," Revan called, walking out of his dressing room in dark red and black armor, "I was just getting my new armor ready. I assume you heard Mandalore's challenge to me?"_

_"Yes I did," Seja replied, sitting down on a nearby table, "I faced him a few days ago, he is a deadly and powerful warrior. He may even bring his captains to the battle with him."_

_"That is what is worrying me. Even though Mandalore is honorable, his captains may be not," Revan told Seja, "I want you to accompany me with Malak to the site of the duel, as insurance."_

_"I have faced the captains of the Mandalore Honor Guard, with the exception of Cassus Fett, they are all honorable," Seja responded, and then he looked at Revan's grayish skin, "Revan, what has happened to you, my friend?"_

_"What do you mean?" Revan retorted, shooting Seja a glare, "Do I look different to you?"_

_"Yes, your skin is now a shade of gray…" Seja observed, looking at the veins starting to pulse on Revan's face, "…and you have become more brutal. You still haven't killed civilians, but you are no longer taking prisoners."_

_"The war has changed me, Seja," Revan started, as he stood up, "I was captured a few weeks ago, right after we seized the _Fighter_ from the Mandalorian Fleet…and I discovered something…"_

_"What?" Seja asked, looking as Revan's gray eyes began to change to a dark golden color, "What the hell has happened to you?"_

_"Nothing, my friend," Revan replied with a smirk, "I have approved of your request for leaving Malachor V, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yes, I intend to start my journey soon," Seja replied, getting up, "Why do you ask?"_

_"Because something great will happen after Malachor, and I want you and Malak at my side…" Revan told him, a dark expression etching over his normally friendly brow._

_"I am sorry my friend, I must decline. I intend to never kill again once I leave, and I feel that I will kill again if I stay with you and Malak," Seja replied, getting up and walking to the door, "Excuse me, I am heading back to the surface."_

_"As you wish my friend, I do not intend to stop your leaving," Revan said as Seja walked out the door, "This is only because of our friendship however, Seja. That was the only reason why I didn't strike you down where you stood, or why I am not preventing your leave…"_

_Even though the door was closed, and Seja already down the hall near Revan's quarters, the scarred Jedi could hear Revan's last words to him. They shook him to the core, since his friend would have never said such things before this battle. He sighed, and walked onto the turbolift, selecting the docking level of the ship._

After remembering his meeting with Revan, his body shivered at the darkness he felt in his friend that day. Malachor had changed Revan, and he wanted to know why, that is why he returned to the surface of the planet.

He walked about the base, which had grown from a dirt airfield with a few tents to a full grown military encampment. Transportable duracrete was now on the airfield, with semi-permanent hangars for star fighters to the sides of the airfield. The crew tents were replaced by a barracks, and a temporary air control tower was also set up. Transportable medical buildings also replaced the medical tents, and surrounding the base was a durasteel/duracrete wall. Finally, for defense, planetary turbolasers and anti-air quad laser turrets. Seja watched as the gate opened for another supply speeder exiting the base.

Suddenly, the dark presence he felt the day Arren Kae was killed appeared again. This time, it didn't go away however. Instead, he felt someone probing his mind.

'You will join us…'

'Who are you?' Seja questioned telepathically, and he started to go for his lightsaber as a dark, evil laughter was heard on the other end of the telepathic conversation.

'Oh, you will find out…' the voice replied menacingly.

Suddenly, Seja felt two presences behind him, they were not of the Republic, nor were Mandalorians. Since it was night, no one except for the gate guards were patrolling the base. Before he could even react, he felt someone hit one of his nerve points being struck so precisely, he was knocked unconscious before he even touched the ground.

His body was scooped up by his unknown, invisible assailants and transported out of the base.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Malachor V, unknown location**

A few hours later, Seja awoke. He rubbed his neck, where he had been hit, and looked around as his eyesight focused. He was in a dark room, it was large and the walls extended fifty feet high, and he checked himself to see if his lightsaber was still at his belt.

"Welcome to the Trayus Academy, Knight Kimura," a booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who are you?" Seja asked, as suddenly a few lights turned on in the room he was in.

He saw a middle aged man standing near the opening of the massive room. He was wearing a dark cloak as well as dark robes. His face was pale, and his eyes were dark gold. He had been clearly twisted by the Dark Side.

"I am the keeper of this Sith Academy, young one," the man started, walking forward, "Do not worry, you were kept intact while you were transported here."

'A Sith Academy?' Seja thought as his eyes widened, "You are the one who corrupted Revan, aren't you?"

"Yes, it took him a while to fall, however. But eventually, he succumbed to the Sith Teachings, my teachings, when there was no other alternative," the old man replied, and he let his cloak open and fall to the ground, "You are my next target, Seja Kimura. Either you will fall to the Dark Side, or you will die."

"I am afraid I'll choose life and the Light Side," Seja retorted, his hand lowering to his lightsaber, "Now, if you let me go right now, you won't get hurt."

"Oh, I am afraid I can't do that Kimura," the old man told him, his hand lowering to his hip, "Either you will join us, or die."

The Sith told him, taking his lightsaber off his hip. A crimson red blade shot forth, and the Sith sunk into a Makashi stance, his lightsaber pointed at the scarred Jedi. Seja hand slowly drifted out, and his lightsaber flew into his hand. The blue blade erupted from the hilt with a fury, and he looked at his Sith opponent.

Seja let the Force flow through him once more as the Sith charged at him. Using his own Makashi form, he blocked his enemy's lightsaber, and the two burning blades sizzled as they came in contact with each other. The smell of burning ozone filled the air as both Force users pushed against each other.

They broke the clash and their lightsaber sizzled through the air as another attack contacted. The Sith's blood red lightsaber was brought down in a vertical arc, while Seja retaliated with a horizontal slash. The clash brought forth more burning noises, and sparks flew off the lightsaber blades.

Breaking the second clash, Seja back flipped away from the Sith, who had a confident look on his face. The scarred Jedi sunk into Shien, to prepare for whatever the Sith was planning. The Sith raised his hand at Seja, and dark blue lightning erupted from his palms towards the Jedi.

Seja had no time to react, and his body was hit squarely in the chest by the burst of Force Lightning. He screamed in pain as his body, and his life force was electrocuted, and Force wave accompanied the lightning, sending the Jedi flying back into a nearby wall. The force of Seja slamming into the wall made a small crater. He groaned in pain as his vision blurred, noticing that the Sith was walking towards him.

"Now do you see the power of the Dark Side?" the Sith asked him with a confident, evil smirk, "You can succumb at any time, and then your pain will end."

"N-Never…" Seja spat, spitting out blood from his mouth, "I will never turn to the Dark Side."

"I guess you need more convincing then…" the Sith snarled, watching as Seja slowly picked himself up, "Luckily, I like challenges."

Seja's brown robes were smoking from the blast of Force Lightning, and he prepared himself for another assault. His eyes flashed, becoming their killing golden yellow color, and he bore his teeth at his enemy. The Sith smirked, and shot forth more Force Lightning at the Jedi.

To counter this, Seja sank quickly into the Super Shien style, and using all the speed available to him, he leapt out of the way of the Sith's deadly assault. Apparently, the Sith wasn't expecting this, and Seja roared as he brought his blade over his head.

'Super Shien Style, Krayt Dragon Hammer Strike!' He thought, starting his extremely fast controlled fall at the Sith.

Unexpectedly, the Sith redirected the Lightning up at Seja. The scarred Jedi was surprised by this, and the searing blast of Dark Side energy hit him once more. Screaming in pain, he was held up there by the Sith, who cackled maliciously as he pumped more voltage into the Jedi's body. The Sith then threw his hand to the right, slamming and electrocuting Seja into the right wall.

Seja spat out more blood as the steady stream of Force Lightning kept pummeling his body. The Sith raised his hand suddenly, and slammed Seja into the ceiling, making a crater in the Jedi's wake. Finally, the Sith ceased his Force Lightning barrage, letting Seja, barely conscious, fall the 50 foot drop back onto the Academy's floor.

"Do you see now? This power-the Power of the Dark Side-can be yours, just submit," the Sith mocked, watching as Seja started to weakly pick himself off the floor.

He spat out more blood, and his robes smoked. His forehead was bleeding profusely, so was his lip and nose. He panted, letting the Force partially heal his wounds, and his vision blurred.

"So, what is your answer? Join me, and you will receive this overwhelming power, or you will die," the Sith told him, watching as Seja tried to pick himself up, but he collapsed, "What is your answer?"

Seja's eyes slowly closed, and he drifted into unconsciousness. A probing voice at the back of his mind started getting louder, and louder.

END THE PAIN! JOIN THE DARK SIDE!

The voice echoed, and Seja tried to ignore it. It became louder, and louder, and he could feel the calling echoing throughout every corner of his mind. Normally, he would be able to resist it, yet his body was weakened.

"_Seja!_" a woman's voice called out behind the pounding, evil voice that was trying to convert him to the Dark Side, "_Do not give in! You are stronger than this!_"

In his mind's eye, Seja stood up in a mental realm. It was shaking from the booming evil voice from the back of his mind. He looked over to see two women standing before him. One was Arren Kae, the other Callista, his deceased wife and love.

"Where…where am I?" Seja asked them, and Callista walked over to him.

"We are here to give you the strength you need to face this evil, Seja," Arren told him, as she sat down on what looked like a rock, "You cannot give into the lure of the Dark Side."

"My body…it is broken however. I never faced such an assault before," Seja argued weakly; "I can't win this fight."

"Yes you can, Seja," a powerful male voice interjected, and he looked back to see a tall, muscular man with black hair, wearing brown robes and a white cape, "Don't tell me, that all you have gone through, you will give into the Dark Side now, my stupid apprentice?"

"Master Okih!" Seja gasped, nearly falling over, but Callista caught him, "Callista…"

"Remember what you are fighting for…" Callista told him, her body starting to fade away.

"What's happening?" Seja asked, and Callista smiled at him.

"I must go back to the after life, this is my last visit to you," Callista told him, noticing Arren was finishing her meditation, "Arren is going to give you the strength you need…"

"But you have to choose it, Seja," Okih added, a smirk appearing on his face, "You have to remember what you are fighting for, my stupid apprentice. That is the only way you can access the strength to beat this Sith."

Okih began to fade away as well, "Because of the distance, our Master-Apprentice bond is weaker than it is normally. I only wanted to point you in the right direction, Seja."

Seja nodded, and his Master faded away, and he looked over at Arren. Her eyes opened suddenly, and she breathed out.

"Search yourself, and gain the strength I am leaving you…" Arren told him before vanishing, "Revan couldn't do so, but maybe you can…"

The scenery began to vanish with Arren, leaving Seja in a blackness. The voice was stronger now, and his mental form tried to silence it by toning it out. He closed his eyes and began to think of what Arren meant. His mind raced as he tried to remember what he was fighting for.

"_We want to play big brother!_" a child's voice echoed through his mind, "_Please come out and play!_"

Seja looked at the memory; it was from the time he was at Katarr. He and Callista loved playing with the children there, and the pounding evil voice began to lessen as his eyes widened. He watched as he played with the human and miraluka children. Then, the image of Callista dying in his arms appeared, and he knew what he must do.

The image shattered, as a new strength filled his mental and physical forms. The pounding evil voice that was trying to turn him to the Dark Side was silenced, for now. In the corporeal realm, his eyes shot open, and he started picking himself off the ground.

"So, boy, what is your answer?"

"I will never turn to the Dark Side, and I will defeat you," Seja replied, his eyes staying in their normal blue color.

The Sith snarled, "So be it."

Seja's eyes stayed as they would be normally, and the Sith hurled his Sith Lightning, this time with both hands towards the Jedi. Bringing up his lightsaber, Seja used Juyo to block, and redirect the Force Lightning burst up into the ceiling. This Sith's eyes widened in surprise at the maneuver, and he stopped his barrage.

Seja vanished right before his eyes. He looked around, searching the area for his Jedi Opponent. A yelling was heard from his left, and he saw that Seja had closed the gap between them. The Jedi's blue lightsaber came flying at the Sith.

The Sith attempted to block his lightsaber, but he was too slow. Seja's blade came down on the Sith's lightsaber arm, the bluish blade arced skyward as the Jedi severed the Sith's opposite arm. The Sith let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain as one Force push from Seja sent him flying onto his back.

Seja walked over to him, and pointed his lightsaber at the Sith's chin, "You have lost."

"So kill me," the Sith chuckled weakly, looking up at Seja, "Come on, do it. I know you want to. Let the hate flow through you, and end my life and your path down the Dark Side will both begin and end."

Seja's blade then disappeared into the hilt, shocking the Sith once more, "I won't kill you, and you are harmless now. You won't be corrupting anymore Jedi without the use of your arms."

The Jedi began to walk away from the Sith, who snarled at him, "Kill me!"

"No, I am getting out of here," Seja replied, looking at the hole he made with the Sith's Force Lightning.

"Do it! Now! I'll just kill or turn more Jedi if you don't!" the Sith roared in anger, telepathically rising himself into sitting position, "Do it, kill me!"

Seja ignored the Sith's outburst as he measured the jumping length. He leapt into the air, and the Sith roared in protest once more.

"Remember my name, Seja Kimura!" the Sith started, watching as Seja reached the ceiling, "Remember Darth Corruptus! I'll be the death of you!"

Seja ignored him as he climbed out of the hole. He looked around to see that the battle in space was still going on, with the last remnants of the Mandalorian Fleet being obliterated. He grimaced, and walked to a large durasteel gateway, and he stopped for a second.

'This battle has gone on far too long; I have to leave tonight,' Seja thought, and he looked back at the Trayus Academy's entrance, 'So this place is why Revan fell…'

With that, he walked away from the Academy for good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Republic Base, Jedi Barracks**

The wounds that Seja had received from the Sith Lord, Darth Corruptus, were being treated by a Jedi Healer. The boy's name was Bandon, who was three years younger than him. They were in the Barracks' medical bay, where other Jedi and Republic Soldiers were being treated by Jedi Healers.

"Knight Kimura, your treatment is done," Bandon told him, lowering his hand which was sending healing waves of the Force through Seja.

"Thank you, I must contact Admiral Roland Wann now," Seja replied, as he stood up and stretched his arms, "Padawan Bandon, I hope you do well when you return to the Jedi."

"I am not returning to the Jedi Seja, Revan invited me to accompany him and Malak on a new journey. Did you hear about the secret project that Revan initiated?" Bandon asked Seja, who nodded.

"Yes, Project MSG…" Seja replied, "That is one of the reasons why I am contacting Roland now."

"Why is that, Seja?" Bandon asked, and Seja sighed.

"I am leaving the battle; Revan has already giving me clearance. I've experienced too much death and suffering, and I need to go somewhere to think and reflect," Seja replied, and he looked down at the ground, "I plan to never kill ever again, and that vow clashes with Revan's newest conquest."

Bandon nodded, and watched as Seja walked out of the Medical Bay. Little did he know that in the future, he would be attacking Seja mercilessly as Malak's apprentice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Republic Carrier, RNS _Relentless_**

Seja walked through the clean, white corridors of the _Relentless_. He was heading towards the ships bridge to meet with Admiral Roland Wann, who was commanding the ship and its Assault Fighters. Passing cleaning utility droids and astromech droids, he walked up a flight of stairs towards the bridge.

The durasteel blast doors swished open, and two Republic Marines saluted him as he entered the bridge. Roland was watching the battle, his arms folded behind his back.

"Long time, no see, Seja," Roland said, gazing out the transparisteel window of the bridge, "I acquired the freighter you requested."

"Thank you," Seja replied with a bow, "Revan has gone mad…"

"I know that," Roland said as he turned around, "I am taking a portion of the Republic Fleet back to Republic Space, Revan has allowed it."

"So you are getting out before the atrocity can be committed, right?" Seja asked him, and the weathered Admiral nodded.

"Yes. Another portion of the fleet will be leaving as soon as the Generator is activated, and the rest are going with Revan," Roland replied, watching as the escort fighters made another pass around the ship, "I am beginning to believe that the Council was right about preaching patience, we may of well could have avoided this battle."

"I just wish my Master had stopped me," Seja added, walking forward, "Is that why you wanted me to come up here?"

"Partially," Roland started, "I also want to wish you good luck in your travels. You have done so much in this war, and had more taken away from you than most Jedi, yet you kept on fighting."

"…it was hard, yet I am ready to leave this war now," Seja told him, and Roland smiled warmly to him.

"You take care of yourself my friend," Roland told him, and Seja smiled back, "My men will escort you to your freighter."

"Thank you, and goodbye," Seja turned around and walked to the bridge door, "And take care of yourself, and your wife as well, Roland."

Roland nodded, watching as Seja walked out of the bridge with the Republic Guard. The blast doors shut closed, and the Admiral walked to the helm. He was going to take his portion of the fleet out of the battle in a few hours, and he would be able to get back to his family.

In the _Relentless_'s hangar, Seja looked up at the Republic Freighter than Roland had procured for him. It was about 20 meters wide and nine meters tall. On the aft and starboard sides of the ship were dual quad laser turrets, and on top of the ship was light dual laser turret. He walked up into the ship, and sighed.

He went to a nearby terminal, and made the ramp raised off the durasteel flooring of the hangar. With a hiss, the ramp sealed the entranceway. He could hear the ships atmosphere generators and gravity generators start working, and walked to the cockpit.

It was a one seater cockpit, and he sat down in the chair that was provided in it. There was a message saying that he had clearance to leave, and on the galaxy map he selected the planet Tatooine for his first stop. He heard the freighters dual sub-light engines fire up as he engaged the controls.

The freighter began to lift off the durasteel flooring, and it flew out of the hangar of the _Relentless_. He kept a firm grip on the steering column as the ship flew out in the vacuum of space. Reaching for the hyperdrive controls, he started the countdown for jump in his mind.

'…two…one…' he thought, and he pulled the hyperdrive throttles back, initiating the hyperdrive.

The small freighter leapt into light speed, leaving the Battle of Malachor behind it. Seja had left war behind him, for now. He would have to fight again, but he would have some peace for the meantime. He had placed his killing Lightsaber away, and only wore his newer non-lethal one on his belt now. He would uphold his non-killing oath, even if it costs him his life.

The End

_A/N: Well, the fic has one more thing left, an Epilogue. I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic, and I thank all the reviewers who read my fic. _


	11. Epilogue

_A/N: This Epilogue focuses on the Major Players of the Mandalorian Wars and their fates afterwards. Some regrettably were not able to be featured in this fic however, due to writing constraints. Thank you to all who read my fanfic and reviewed, I enjoyed writing it very much._

Epilogue:

Seja Kimura, the former Mandalorian Slayer, wouldn't resurface on the galactic scene until the last year of the Jedi Civil War. His freighter would be ambushed by Sith Fighters, yet his journey wouldn't end there. He would become part of the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_, and contribute in stopping his old friend, Darth Malak, from taking over the galaxy. During that journey, he would fall in love with the Cathar Jedi, Juhani, who would return his feelings. He would also complete his training in the Super Shien Style with Master Okih Jiro on Manaan, where he would be able to access the power of life that he gained on Malachor V at will once more. Finally he would leave with Jon Seward, the mind-wiped Revan, on a journey to stop the Old Sith Empire from reemerging. He would later return, to face his past once more.

Asaku pushed his diseased body to fight the Mandalorians in every battle of Malachor V as one of Revan's leading generals. Like a god of war, the Rodian leads the Republic Army to victory in many engagements. He would return to the Republic with Roland Wann to inform the Senate, and the public of Mandalore's defeat, and two years later, he would die from his disease. His last words were, "The Mandalorians…they weren't so bad…"

Serphants would leave the Mandalorian Clans after Mandalore's defeat. He would later marry a human woman, Takega, on Coruscant, and he took the name of Marc Sunders and began to work under the very Republic he swore to destroy. Unlike Seja, his killing blade would never go away, and he kept his skill in tip top shape, keeping Mandalore's Honor Code, "Swift death to Evil, Honor in Combat." He would engage Kimura again on Manaan, to test how much the Slayer's skills had fallen in his five year journey.

_As he left Malachor, Seja recalled the last battle he participated in…the Battle of Shogunate…_

"_The Mandalorian Army is retreating!" a Republic Soldier cheered as he slammed the Republic's flag onto the battlefield._

"_All right, we won!" another soldier shouted, "The war will soon be over!"_

_'…at last…' Seja thought, wiping off the soot off his forehead, 'I can finally…'_

_"Jedi Kimura, come here! The fourth Mandalore Honor Guard is still fighting strong in Mashima!" A Republic Officer ordered, and Seja turned to join the other soldiers._

_"Right…" Seja started, then his eyes widened, and he turned around sharply to see a boy, with pure white hair, and a dark, glaring expression on his face, "Shawnou!"_

_"…what's the matter?" The Republic Officer asked, as the boy disappeared in the sea of freed Mandalorian Slaves._

_'…Shawnou…' Seja thought somberly, his expression softening sadly, 'Pure white hair…is that from your pain…?' _

Shawnou Ordo would become apprenticed to Darth Corruptus in the years following the Mandalorian Wars. He would gain the title of Darth Sufference, blending his goal of suffering and vengeance onto Seja Kimura. His hate would make him one of the most powerful foes Seja faces, and his lightsaber fencing techniques would focus on defeating the Super Shien Style. To his own sick pleasure, and comfort, he would think that it was Callista urging him to kill Seja, and anyone he came across who was an ally of Kimura. In reality, Shawnou would be in the control of Corruptus, sending him false, Dark Side images of his sister smiling at him whenever he struck down an enemy.

Canderous Ordo would learn of his cousin's death, one of protecting a Jedi, and enemy of the Mandalorians, yet he wouldn't hate her. Instead, he would honor her memory by saying she died a warrior's death, worthy of any Mandalorian.

Artrus Ordo, the father of Callista and Shawnou, would survive the Mandalorian Wars, although he fought little. When he learned of his daughter's death, and his son's disappearance, he started his own journey, not of vengeance, or hate, which were not the ways of Mandalore, but of discovery. He would resurface years later to council his son in law, Seja Kimura, who had suffered a mental breakdown.

Saul Karath would join the newly proclaimed Darth Revan in the search for the Star Forge, and would be one of Revan's most trusted Admirals in the New Sith Fleet. To prove his loyalty to Malak however, he would bombard the civilian target of Telos IV to the ground, the home planet of his former trainee and friend, Carth Onasi.

Carth Onasi, another survivor of Malachor V, would stay with the Republic, part of the Fleet that returned to Coruscant with Admiral Roland Wann. The Star fighter pilot thought this would be his last campaign, and he would be promoted to Fleet Captain, despite protests from his wife Morgana. He would be given command of the Republic Medium Cruiser, the _Endar Spire_, and in the bombardment of Telos, he would hold his dying wife in his arms, screaming for medics. He would remarry after the Jedi Civil War to a Republic Medic, and after he found his son again.

Padawan Bandon would stay with the Republic Fleet that left Malachor with Revan, and he would succumb to the Dark Side. The kind healer would turn into a malicious torturer, completely consumed by the Dark Side. When he faces the mind-wiped Revan, he'll be defeated, questioning why Revan led him down this path.

Visas Marr would stay on Katarr, never forgetting how Seja and Callista touched her life and her family's lives while they lived in the Bruloune Province. A year after the Jedi Civil War however, her happiness would be shattered when Katarr, and everyone on it, were killed by Darth Nihilus, and she was the only survivor. Nihilus would forcibly make her his apprentice, and most of her kindness and understanding would be purged from her soul, only to be reawakened in an act of kindness and mercy. This act of mercy would reawaken who she once was, and would also save her, the galaxy, and a certain Zabrak…

Yusanis would return to the Republic a hero, and he would make true on his plan of becoming a senator. Politics weren't his strong suit, yet he kept the Echani Sector together, while raising Brianna, his and Arren's daughter. During the opening years of the Jedi Civil War, a fellow Echani Government Official was killed by Revan, the newly proclaimed Dark Lord. He faced Darth Revan in single combat, and through amazing displays of skill, Revan defeated the combat master, and Yusanis would go to join Arren in the higher plane.

Atton 'Jag' Rand would join the Republic Fleet that left with Revan into the Unknown Regions. When it was discovered that he could easily kill Jedi, he was put into an elite assassin force under Revan himself. He faced a Jedi Woman, who he beat into submission mercilessly, yet she wouldn't succumb to the Dark Side. Instead, she showed Atton his own hidden Force Abilities, trying to convince him to turn away from this path, or else he would return to Malachor again to be broken. Due to this, he killed her, in his own words "I killed her because I loved her…". While traveling with the Exile, a certain red head would catch his eye…

The Zabrak Tech, Bao-dur would return to the Republic in the Jedi General, Talo Ramis' fleet. When the Mass Shadow Generator was activated, his right arm was crushed when an Ion Engine fell on it. He would construct a new arm, the most advanced piece of technology of almost all of history. He would resurface ten years after the Mandalorian Wars on Telos, and aid his old General in saving the galaxy again. He would also fall in love with a certain Miraluka and become a Jedi…

Commander Seiko of the Echani Advanced Corps., an elite battle company, would be executed by the Republic on Dxun, as well as the entire corps. The EAC would be one of the scapegoats of the Republic after the war to explain to the worlds that joined the Republic why the Tax Cuts couldn't be enforced. The only survivor of the EAC massacre was a fifteen year old private named Sano Driller.

Talo Ramis would activate the Mass Shadow Generator on Malachor V, but due to everyone he bonded with, both Jedi and Republic Soldier, he would cut himself off from the Force to survive the pain from all those links being cut off. He would return to the Republic, and face trial from the Jedi Council, who would cast him out of the Order, making him an Exile. He would resurface 10 years later after the Mandalorian Wars, and his 'wound' would start to heal from the love that Brianna Kae would give him.

Mira, the former Mandalorian Slave, would become one of the best Bounty Hunters, if not the best, in the Galaxy, outclassing even the great Calo Nord. After meeting the Exile, being pursued by Hanharr, a crazed, evil Wookie, she would become a Jedi on Nar Shaada to try to calm all the voices in her mind. The pilot on this journey would become sort of a love interest to her…

Malak would be consumed by strength as he fell further into the clutches of the Dark Side. He would become Revan's apprentice, and turn on him half-way through the Civil War, bombarding Revan's Flagship with the _Leviathan_'s turbolaser, and he assumed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith after Revan's assumed Death.

Roland Wann would be promoted to Republic Ambassador to Manaan. During the final year of the Jedi Civil War, he would be killed by Darth Sion's apprentice, Kayla, after a meeting with Seja Kimura. He would leave a wife, and a son behind when he departed to the next world.

Naolon Trya would be betrayed by the Republic when it was found out that he had fallen to the Dark Side. He was slashed, beaten, shot, and jettisoned from the _Harbinger_, only to fall onto the now lifeless Malachor V. Over a period of five years, he would master this new found pain, wrapping himself in bandages to give him a more menacing appearance. His Sith Title would be Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain.

Revan, the leader of the Jedi during the war, would fall to the Dark Side on Malachor V. He would rage war against the Republic, with an infinite fleet produced from the Rakatan Super Weapon, the Star Forge. Half-way through the war, he would be betrayed by his apprentice, Darth Malak, and through the combined might of both the Coruscant and Dantooine Jedi Councils, would reprogram Revan's broken mind with a fallen Republic Black Ops officer, Jon Seward, who was killed half-way through the Jedi Civil War by one of Revan's assassins. Revan, as Jon Seward, would go to destroy the Star Forge, fall in love with fellow Jedi Bastila Shan, and would be forced to leave her when a terrible memory of an Old Sith Empire gaining strength broke through.

The End


End file.
